A Pyromaniacs Nightmare
by pyroarcana
Summary: When most teenagers decide that burning down a school would be a good idea, being sent to Sky High usually isnt the form of punishment they expect. Well Arcana didnt. WarrenOC...
1. I burnt the ENTIRE Science building DOWN

First off I dont **Own **Sky High or any of its characters... as much as i want too... but Arcana is mine... so yeah... dont sue plz

* * *

School sucks...

Walking down the hall I tried to clear the thoughts that crowded my mind, and focus on the battle on hand. School. The oldest and hardest battle that any 16-year-old would go through. Someone once said to me that if you can survive high school then you can survive anything. But then again I had been thrown out of 4 high schools so far this year alone. So somehow I think I was surviving a little too well. Next place of battle was a place called Sky High. A school for the future super hero's. I had to hold back the snort of laughter that rose up. It was quite funny that they actually accepted me into the school. Really it was. The halls were disserted, not a surprise there. Considering I was, glancing at the thick leather watch on my left watch I bit back a sigh. An hour and a half late. Stopping I glanced side to side, there had to be some sort of indication where the principles office was, wasn't there? Seeing another teenager coming towards me, I looked him up and down. He was your average teachers pet. Dressed to match, he was shorter then me which startled me a little. Being 5"2, there wasn't a lot of people who weren't taller then me. When he spotted me he smiled timidly, taking in the bad ass look. Tight black tanktop with _anarchy_ written on the front, trademark black cargo pants a few chains hanging off them, studded belt, black double-breasted jacket, a red cross spray painted on the back, black army knee high combat boots. I was adorned with the usual jewelry. Thick black watch, thick silver band on my right. Rings on both thumbs and basically all my other fingers and a red and black choker on my throat. And to think today I dressed down I thought with a sneer. I glared in return. His eyes widened and looked quickly down. I waited until he was next to me before grabbing him roughly, I looked into his eyes. Best way to un-nerve someone is too stare them down.

'Principle Powers office,' I growled. I usually wasn't this short with someone that didn't disserve the treatment, but today just wasn't my day. He stared at me in fear, great. All I wanted was to find the principles office, not scare the poor kid into silence. I shook him. 'Where would it be?' I asked again shaking him again cause it sort of made me feel good. He stuttered and blinked furiously. I raised an eyebrow at him. 'Please?' I added as though that would suddenly make it all right. To my amazement it did. He pointed to a door at the end of the hall. Still stuttering. Releasing him I sent him a smile.

'Wasn't so hard was it?' I asked. He shook his head dumbly. I gave him a small pat and started towards my now known destination. My boots squeaking on the tiled floor.

I didn't bother knocking when I walked in. Montague's don't knock. Principles Powers looked up and I saw a striking resemblance between her and Wonder Women. Wonder if they were related.

'Miss Montague, pleased that you have arrived, although very late.' she said a smile on her lips. Shrugging I sat down on the chair that she indicated too. Propping my feet on the edge of the desk I sent her a look that dared her to do something about my insubordination. She didn't.

'I see here that this is your third school this year,' she said looking me over carefully.

'Fourth,' I corrected. She looked at me startled.

'Excuse me?'

'It's the fourth school that I've been to this year,' I said with a shrug. She gave me a graceful smile border lining on a pitying one. My eyes narrowed on their own accord.

'Well,' she continued, 'I hope that you last longer here then the rest of them. If you would make your way down to the gym, you will be able to participate in the end of power placement. Because your obviously you will not be starting with the younger ones, we just need to know whether you're a hero or hero support.' My eyebrow went up. What was this? Power placement? Hero or hero support? This was so not on the brochure. I gave Principle Powers a once over.

'I think it's obvious what my "powers" are,' I said pointing over at the files that were spread out before her. She looked down and then back at me.

'Yes, it does. But it doesn't say how powerful you are.' She said. I sighed and leant back into my chair giving her an incredulous look.

'I burnt down the entire science department. Its no longer there.' I said slowly. She gave me a long look. I hated them with a passion. I mean every Principle must go through a course that shows them how to do the "long look".

'Science departments have chemicals that can accelerate flames.' She said a somewhat demeaning smile. I stared, I flatten a school building block and they blame the _chemicals_? What the hell?

'Just go to the gym, even if its for the sake of burning something?' she said standing, 'I'll escort you there.' She had just tapped into my one weakness. Burning things. I loved it. Couldn't help but do it. It was a must, I went stir crazy without it. I raised out of my chair and followed the principle without a peep. How quaint.

* * *

Ok First ever Fanfiction... sorry about the shortness... but it gets better... i swear... so could you all be really nice and review... even to say that i suck...

Ace


	2. Hot Enough?

First off I dont **Own **Sky High or any of its characters... as much as i want too... but Arcana is mine... so yeah... dont sue plz

* * *

Walking into the gym I saw a group of kids standing before a man on a platform.

'Wait here,' Powers said to me. I stopped and weighed up the options of either disobeying or staying? Trust me it's a hard decision. Really it is. I stayed. Although every fiber in my body told me not too. Powers talked to the man and he nodded. I looked him over. Really there had to be a law against men wearing shorts that short. There had to be, I was becoming more disturbed by the minuet from being exposed to them. He looked at me then he grinned.

'ARCANA MONTAGUE! Come up here and power up.' He yelled. Using his "amazing" sonic voice. Great my ears would be ringing for a week. I walked towards the podium, taking off my jacket and bag as I went. Dropping them by the stairs I continued up. Walking over to him I looked up at him. he smiled cruelly down.

'Power up,' he commanded harshly. I stepped back never taking my eyes off him. I snapped my fingers, a flame lit between them.

'That's it? A tiny flame?' he asked openly mocking me. I gave him a surprised look. He grinned 'Side-'

'Oh you want me to do more?' I interrupted in a fake cute voice. He glared at me. I held back a laugh, he was a blimp on the raider. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I concentrated on the heat inside me. When I opened my eyes, everyone was staring in horror at me, I looked down and smiled, blue flames incased my arms. Holding out my palm the flames flowed off my arms and formed a ball on my open palm. I turned and looked at Boom. He along with everyone else in the room was sweating furiously.

'Hot enough?' I asked. He glared at me. come on, if your going to be the "bad ass" gym teacher from hell you'd think he'd come up with some more interesting facial expressions! I looked him over quickly, barely containing a shudder at glimpsing the shorts. Or not, need more brain power.

'Car,' he called. Before I could react, a car fell from the roof. Whirling out of the way, my black hair flying every-which-way I hit it with the fire ball in my hand. The car flew off its chain and into one of the pillars, where upon it erupted into flames, along with the pillar. I turned and looked at Boom.

'Ahhh… you want me to put it out or are you all good?' I asked watching as the flames started to grow larger. I wasn't really helping them that much… ok maybe I was. I could tell that it pained him to say the next word.

'Hero,' he growled, almost too quietly for anyone to hear. I gave him a blank stare.

Principle Powers gave me a beaming smile. I simply looked back, Id had enough of smiling and being witty now all I wanted to do was to finish the rest of the day and go home. I picked up my jacket and bag on my way towards her. As I walked towards her I saw that there were 2 people around my age with her. I stopped in front of her and waited.

'Here's your timetable and this is Layla and Will, they're going to help you around today.' She said handing me a white piece of paper. I rolled my eyes and looked away. Great I had babysitters. Said something that I didn't quite catch and flew out of the gym in a swarm of shiny white specks. Alrighty then I was officially loosing it. I was in a school that thought that me burning down things was ok and the principle turned into sequins. Today could not get any weirder.

'Hi,' a chirpy voice broke into my thoughts. I concentrated on the red head before me. She looked like a flower power child. Dibbs said that she controlled plants or talked to animals. 'I'm Layla and this is Will. My boyfriend.' She was looking at me so expectantly. It was sort of disconcerting.

'Arcana.' I said not accepting the hand that the boy stuck out. He looked at me startled then looked over at Layla as though she would know what to do.

'Not a social person?' she asked. Well give the girl 100 points for intelligence. I shrugged.

'Never met anyone that was worth being social for,' I said looking at the piece of paper in front of me. I hated this, screw it. I hated people in general.

'Ok then, well, since you're not a social person how about we just show you where everything is and then you can figure everything out from there.' She said. I gave her a whatever look. She beamed a smile at me and headed out of the hall. I threw a look over at my shoulder at what Boomer was doing. Having fun destroying little kids lives. A hand touched my shoulder startling me. Without thinking I tossed the owner to the floor in a practiced move. The face of Will stared back. I raised an eyebrow.

'What was that?' he demanded. I didn't say anything. I hated it when people touched me, without permission. It was ok usually when a guy did it, a nice bad boy type of guy did it… ok onto more interesting topics. He got to his feet and looked over at Layla who was waiting for us at the door.

'Don't touch me,' I growled walking away from him. I turned and glared at him. 'Ever!' he lifted his hands in a sign of defeat.

'Sorry,' he said. I ignored him. So today wasn't the best day of my life. But it could only get better right?

I was right of course. But it only got better after it got worse. After a horrible class of Mad Science, I was initiated into the process of lunch. Something I didn't want to deal with. I walked into the cafeteria. And looked around. There were so many different possibilities on how I could cause chaos. But alas I could not. Not only would brother go apocalyptic on my ass, this was the last school that I could go too. Which sort of took the fun out of life. Well school life any way. I semi crept past the table that Layla was sitting at so that Layla and her entourage couldn't invite me to sit with them. Seriously that was a melt down that was waiting to happen. I walked with confidence to the only free table in the whole room. And dumped my stuff down. Pawing through my bag I found my sketchbook and pulled it out, flicking to a drawing that I had been working on for ages I settled into the shading at hand.

'Oh hell no! Leave!' a voice growled behind me. Turning I saw a boy in front of me looking pissed. Everyone in the room seemed to look at us. I leant back into the table and raised an eyebrow.

'How would No suit you?' I asked. His eyes narrowed dangerously and I surpressed a grin. This, this right here, the prospect of conflict was what I lived for. I took what he looked like in. He was tall, no surprise. He had shoulder length hair with deep red streaks. It framed a face that was decidedly handsome. No he was hot, and he looked like a bad-boy. I slid lower in the chair, and smirked. He raised an eyebrow and started to look me over. He was wearing a black shirt, ripped jeans and a leather jacket. Taking him in as a whole I realized that we had a class A hottie on our hands. Oh yeah, my day just got a hell of a lot better.

'You have until 3 to leave my table,' he snarled, going into an aggressive stance. I smiled. And eyed him off.

'Or what?' I asked. His jaw twitched. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Layla getting up and slowly making her way towards us.

'I'll make you move.' He growled. Flames burst up his arms, I felt myself react. Wow. I mean I had always gone for the bad boy but the feeling that just washed over me was ridiculous. I raised an eyebrow.

'Ohhh… scary… still not moving,' I said. Layla was waving frantically at me trying to get my attention. The boy before me growled deeply and took a step forward. Leaning in he stood over me fire burning brightly.

'Move, before I fry your ass.' he warned. I simply looked at him.

'Really?' I asked, I gave him a crocked grin. There wasn't any fear in my voice, amazingly I didn't feel any fear. But then he was playing with my hearts desire. Fire. He moved closer between my out stretched legs, placing both of his hands either side of my head on the table he leaned in.

'Really,' he whispered into my ear. I turned my head our noses nearly touching.

'Naw… that's too bad,' I whispered back. 'It could have been great between us.' Moving swiftly I had time to see his face register surprise as I grabbed the edge of the table and flipped back, causing him to fly back. I watched him with wary eyes. He shook himself and stood up, flaming back up. He pulled back his arm and threw a fire ball at me. I watched it come towards me. I caught it and tossed it between my two hands. Shock register on his face then the determination came. He started towards me. I had next to no time to miss the punch that he threw at me. I dropped to the table on my stomach and rolled off. Watching him as he started towards me throwing random fire balls as he went. Ok so this wasn't as fun as I thought it was going to be. I dived behind a table catching a fire ball as I went. I tossed it back carelessly. Sitting the table as I tried to collect my thoughts about what was happening as fire balls flew about me. The tirade of fire stopped. I carefully looked over the top of the table and came face to face with leather boots. A hand reached down and dragged me up by my jacket. I was face to face with an extremely pissed off individual.

'WARREN PEACE! Stop it right there.' Layla yelled, I heard _Warren_ sigh and look over at the young women with a resigned look on his face.

'Layla – ,' he started, he didn't get far.

'Let her GO!' Layla commanded. He raised an eyebrow. She gave him a disapproved look. I was seriously finding it harder and harder not to like the red head. Warren gave her an almost pleading look. Layla folded her arms and looked at him with all the patience of a mother.

'Arcana Montague, Warren Peace. What is the meaning of this?' Principle Powers asked. FUCK! Was the only word that I could come up with. I was standing on a table being man handled with what seemed to be the only bad boy in the school. There was fire carnage everywhere. Small fires were splattered around the room.

'This has got to be a new record.' I growled out loud. Warren looked at me his eyebrow raised slightly. I ignored him, turning my full attention on the Principle.

'Any possibility that you'd believe me when I said that it was all his fault?' I asked. Powers looked down her nose at me. 'Didn't think,' I muttered. Powers looked between us then sighed.

'Both of you follow me please.' She said. Turning and walking towards the exit. As I passed Layla I stopped briefly.

'Could you do us a favor and just get all my stuff?' I asked quietly, she nodded. I threw her a grateful look. I took a few fast steps to catch up to Warren. He looked down at me, frowned then looked away. Ok then.

* * *

Ok heres a longer chapter... sorry... please review... cause i want to know where i went wrong... or right... and i need an ego boost... i think

Ace


	3. Guilt Trips and Mood Swings

First off I dont **Own **Sky High or any of its characters... as much as i want too... but Arcana is mine... so yeah... dont sue plz

* * *

Powers stopped and looked at me with disappointment. And the guilt trip will start in 3… 2… 1…

'I thought that you could have realized the dire necessity of you being here. And you go and put it in jeopardy on the very first day? I would have expected more of you.' And there you go. I zoned out. I could feel Warren's eyes on me. I blinked and caught the tail end of what she was saying. 'You and Warren will be in here for 2 hours, after which you will be able to go home. I will contact your appointed guardians. I'm sure that your father will be disappointed,' she said looking at me sternly. I shrugged,

'Good luck getting hold of him. But if you do can you please tell him that I'm still alive since I haven't talked to him in oh say a good six months.' I said siacastically. It was the truth, I pretty much lived by myself. Well dad sent checks every few months. He was an "important" man, in other words he didn't really care what happened to me. I was a "thing" that was passed on to him when my mother died, the superhero, the reason why I went all pyro when I was pissed. That was a few years ago, ahhh… fond memories there. I had been passed onto Cane, my big brother who was in and out of jail pretty much most of the time. Who taught me all there was to know about a Montague. Since really we ruled the world… or some shit like that, never got the whole need for global financial domination trip. Powers seemed struck dumb.

'Oh… well I'll call someone.' She said a little put out. I turned and gave her a slated look.

'You have fun with that then.' I said my voice dripping with siacasm. Walking into the all white room I sat down and sighed. Warren sprawled out and watched me with what seemed interest. I mean I'm the poster girl for mood swings but seriously Warren was threatening my title.

'You're the new girl every ones talking about.' He said almost conversationally. I looked over at him with a bored look on my face.

'Glad to know that I'm popular,' I said dryly. He leaned back further in his chair and cracked his knuckles. I couldn't believe it. He had my power, and now he was stealing my detention trade mark.

'Powers said that you've been to 4 schools this year. What did you do to get kicked out of all of them?' he asked. I turned and gave him a straight look.

'You just tried to _kill _me and now you want to have a conversation. Have you lost all sense of reality?' I demanded. He blankly back.

'Fine. I was trying to be nice because of Layla.' That got my attention.

'Huh? Because of Layla? What does Layla have anything to do with this?' I demanded.

'We're friends. And she seems to like you. So when I say that me not being nice to you will make Layla unhappy and trust me you want to keep Layla happy. So therefore I'm trying this whole be nice to the children thing.' Children? Did he just call me a child? Ok now I was sure I'd entered into a major time warp.

'So where does trying to kill me fit into this plan of yours?' he shrugged then grinned at me. I felt myself react. I mean I was female and he had a trade mark bad boy smile.

'You asked for it. You provoked me, openly. You knew what you were doing. Don't act as though you didn't,' he commented. I shrugged. I wasn't one to lie. Well… not really. There was that time in… forget it.

'Right, sorry.' I wasn't really. It had been fun. Until I realized that I had no idea on how to fight him. He confuzzled the hell out of me and it wasn't a nice feeling. It was my first day and I had already did a one eighty on my whole personality. Every I was a loner, always had. I had this bad ass reputation and I acted the part accordingly. But somehow at this new school I had dropped that out the window and I was being semi social. I wasn't exactly sure how to deal with this new found personality.

'Anyone home?' Warren asked waving a hand in front of me. Without thinking I grabbed it and forcefully threw it back at him.

'No touching,' I growled. He shrugged and leant back in his chair.

'Whatever.' I rolled my eyes and tipped my head back ignoring the person beside me and tried to think. Which somehow always got me into some sort trouble. The next hour and forty five minutes past without any more form of communication. I didn't come to any deep and meaningful conclusions about my life. But I did find out that if you stare at pure white ceilings for a long period of time then you see stars and get a massive migraine. So on a whole it was pretty much a waste of time. I had never been so happy to see a principle in my whole life when Powers walked through that door. Warren was up and out of there before it had even opened properly, I was a little slower. Only a little.


	4. Or We Could Just Burn Things

First off I dont **Own **Sky High or any of its characters... as much as i want too... but Arcana is mine... so yeah... dont sue plz

* * *

Layla was waiting for me with my school bag and sketch book. When she smiled at me I couldn't help but smile back. Seriously no one can stay friendless forever right?

'You waited?' I asked surprised. Layla nodded and passed my stuff over to me. I grabbed them and tossed my bag over my shoulder with ease.

'I thought you might want to hang out or something.' She said grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the exit of the school. Closing my eyes I tried really hard not to focus on the fact that another human being was touching me. I had serious issues with people touching me. I could never figure out why, nothing bad ever happened that would turn me off human affection, that I could think off. But somewhere deep inside I just hated it. No biggy. Wait got it. It happened in 6th grade, first time I realized that I could start fires with my mind, I had given my best friend at the time 3rd degree burns when she hugged me. bingo. Problem found. New found hatred of people touching me developed.

'You ok?' Layla asked. I gave her I small smile.

'Sure.' I said with a careless shrug of my shoulders. She smiled again. It was beginning to freak me out about how much happiness that she could create. 'So,' she went on looking at me, 'what do you want to do? What do you do for fun?' I frowned. What did I do for fun?

'Burn things,' I said dead pan. She looked startled, but took it in her stride.

'Ok then, that's illegal so I think we need to find some other recreational activities.' She said, I rolled my eyes. Ok so I didn't listen to the government's laws on fire restrictions, sue me.

'Like what?' I asked curious. Never gotten into the whole "hanging out thing" probably because I'd never really wanted to have the emotional baggage of a friend. But because I was in a weird mood today I was willing to give it a shot.

'We could go out to the movies, dinner. Arcade, or if crowds aren't your thing then we can maybe just hang, at maybe my place… or yours,' she quipped. I looked at her in amazement ok this friend thing was starting to get hard.

'Or,' I said with a small grin, 'we could just burn things.' She gave me a disapproving look.

'No, we are going to do something that doesn't end up with something in cinders.'

'You sure know how to ruin a girl's day. Look,' I commented turning in stride and walking backwards. 'You choose, I really don't care what we do, to tell the truth I have never "hung" out with a girl before before. So I have no idea what I'm supposed to do.' Layla stopped and stared at me in complete and utter horror.

'You've never HUNG out with a girl before?' she nearly shouted. I frowned. It wasn't that weird was it?

'Yeah… never had the time. Actually I never wanted to before,' I said slowly. Come on I mean what was the big deal? The stared at me in wonder.

'But you interact with people so well.' She said as almost an after thought.

'Adults,' I corrected. 'I interact with adults well, that's only due to the fact that when you burn down buildings police are involved and you have to be good at wiggling out of trouble or else you end up in Juvie and believe me when I say Juvie isn't a nice place.' The horror on her face turned to resolute, every fiber in my body told me that I would forever regret this day.

'So you haven't had teenage interaction?' she asked. We were walking again to where I had no idea.

'Where are we going,' I asked ignoring the question. Sure I'd had interaction before… with guys that were 5 years older at me. They were my brothers friends, they too liked to visit jail on numerous occasions, they thought killing people because they looked at you wrong was normal. She waved a hand indignantly.

'Home,' she gave me a side ways look. 'Your sleeping over.' I stopped and put my hands up.

'NO! No I am not.' I said. 'This,' I growled pointing between us, 'is moving way to fast for comfort.' She cocked her head to the side and gave me a questioning look. 'I'll _hang_ out today, next year we can try sleeping over.' I explained. The red head just laughed. And shook her head, looping her arm threw mine she beamed at me again. I nearly shrunk away from her.

'Your so funny,' she said, 'we'll go to your house and pick up some clothes and then go back to mine.' She said chirpily. To put it bluntly my eyes bugged and it took all my control not "power up" as every one so fondly called it. This was way out of my league.

'So do you have any clothes that aren't black or red,' she asked. I looked at her with what I assumed was a deer stuck in headlights look.

'Huh?' I asked. 'I don't think so…' I said faintly.

'Its ok… you'll probably fit my clothes.' She said more to herself then to me. I looked at her confused.

'Why would I want to wear your clothes?' I asked.

'Because we're giving you a make over. I mean I know at your old school you were the bad ass solitude type. But here, your going to be social.' The determination in her voice wanted me to run for cover. Oh yeah something definitely told me that I was going to regret this day for the rest of my life.

'You ever thought about wearing pink?' she asked. I stared at her.

'Was this before or I shot myself?'


	5. There was an accident with a towel

I Just want everyone to know so that i dont get into any trouble with the authorities… so therefore I don't OWN Sky High or any of its characters. And I would kindly appreciate it if no one was to sue me…

* * *

'Your sure that you don't own any sort of _color_?' Layla asked rummaging through my rather messy wardrobe. I nodded absently my attention more focused on the fire in my hands.

'Well?' she asked again. A grain of annoyance forming in her voice. Looking up I distinguished the flame and gave her a narrow look.

'Well what?' I asked.

'Do you own any clothing that boasts color?' she demanded. I shook my head and got up off my bed.

'There might be something at the top, although I doubt it,' walking over to the wardrobe I grabbed hold of the shelves and climbed up, years of practice eliminated the fear of falling off. Reaching in I felt around for the bag I hoped was still there. My hand brushed plastic. Bingo! Grabbing it I tossed it down and let go of the shelf. Landing on my feet I picked up the bag and offered it to Layla.

'There's probably some color in there.' I said with a shrug. As she rummaged threw the bag I walked over to the dresser that was scattered with stuff that I would probably never use. Picking up the double edged throwing knife I tossed it up, and caught it again. I hadn't played with my knives in ages. Turning I threw it at my door, well the bullseye that was hanging on the back of the door. startled Layla looked over at me.

'That's illegal too.' She commented. I smirked. Before I could retort with a witty comment the door was thrown open and my brother walked into my room, looking slightly put out and disorientated and barely clad in a towel.

'Hey,' I said with a small wave. Layla stared.

'Have you seen my clothes anywhere? There's are none in my room.' He said eyes wide.

'I washed. There all down in the laundry,' I said with a wave of my hand.

'You washed?' He asked me almost like it was something that was new.

'Yeah…' he gave me a smile and gave me the thumbs up. Turning he started to walk out he stopped, turned and frowned at me.

'Where's the laundry?' the look I gave him made him shrink back.

'It was a joke!' he said defensibly. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head.

'That wasn't appreciated, now leave,' I commanded pointing to the door. 'And next time, knock before you come in. cause you know I might be naked,' the look I received from that possibility made me haul all my self control into play not to fall over in laughter. He was horrified to say the least.

'No… Just NO!' he said still eyeing me with what seemed like fear, geeze I wasn't that bad looking was I? 'That's worse then walking in on you and Alex in the sauna.' I smiled with the memory. Another thought occurred to me.

'I was naked in the sauna,' I reminded him. He groaned and covered his eyes with his hands. Therefore letting go of the towel, which probably made me decide that I needed about another ten thousand dollars worth of therapy.

'Cane!' I yelped turning around quickly. Shutting my eyes tight trying to erase the memory that had imprinted itself in my brain.

'Wow,' a small voice said from beside my walk in wardrobe. Shit, I had completely forgotten about Layla. Cane seemed to just notice her too.

'Arcana, not to alarm you or anything, but there is a _girl_ in your room,' he said clutching his towel to him like, he was a man trapped out to sea and that small scrap of material was his only hope of survival. Still looking worriedly at Layla who was blushing furiously and staring at the floor I nodded absently.

'Yeah I invited her over,' I said walking over to him still gazing at Layla. Finally looking at Cane I pushed him out the door and closed it behind me.

'Come off it Cana, since when have you _ever_ invited someone over?' he demanded gazing at me.

'Well-' I started thinking of a certain boy that I had been rather "fond" of.

'That were female,' he cut in smoothly. 'What have you done at school that requires you to be nice to the female part of the human population?' he demanded leaning against the railing of the second floor. I was struck with a rather pleasing image of tossing him over the aforementioned railing.

'Well?' he asked. I rolled my eyes and sighed leaning against my closed bedroom door.

'I can't not have female friends forever,' I said lamely. The reaction that the rather lame statement brought was not one that I would ever expect from my big brother. He smiled broadly. I would have backed away if I wasn't already pressed up against the door.

'Great Cana! Finally you have your own friends now you can stop stealing mine!' I gasped in mock outrage. He looked so damned pleased.

'that is NOT true,' I said, my eyes wide with pretend outrage. I loved my brother and as much as I wasn't a people person I had decided that my brother really wasn't a _person_ as much as a parisite that was just there…

'its true,' he retaliated taking a step towards me. the towel that was still dangerously low on his hips slipped lower.

'I think you need to get some clothes on,' I said indicating towards his towel. 'and not only are you using my towel. Which you will be buying me a new one, your going to pay for my extra days at Dr Michel's.' with that said I bailed back into my room to see if Layla had gotten over seeing my brother naked.

* * *

'You saw her brothers WHAT?' Wills outrage was written all over his face. I leaned back in the comfortable booth. Layla hushed him and tried to hide a grin.

'It was a accident, he didn't mean to show me his –'

'What she's trying to say is that there was a small accident but its all resolved now and she will never come into contact with my brother again. Hopefully. That might be a problem if she keeps wanting to stay over at my place.' I commented, trying to calm the rather put out young man. We were at a Chinese restaurant called the Paper Lantern. After I had gotten Layla out of her stupor and she decided that it was funny rather horrifying, and she was still talking to me, which still amazed me, I had grabbed a few things and went back to her place where I allowed her to paint my toenails green. Closing my eyes I tried to think if there was any nail polish remover at home, so I could destroy the offending color as soon as I was back in the safety of my own home. After the rather scary process of putting colors on my toes she had decided that we were going out to eat dinner. I don't know what it was but there was something about the way that she had suggested it that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Halfway out the door Will had shown up. Rather conveniently I thought. So there we were… the three of us… alone… at a Chinese restaurant. More importantly, here I was in a restaurant with other people. Wearing green nail polish on my toes. As much as I had told myself over and over again in my head that no one but Layla and I knew about the new application to my toes, the horror didn't seem to dim at all.

'So what will it be?' a rather familiar voice broke into my rather disturbed thoughts looking up I stilled.

'YOU!' I almost growled. He smirked.

'Unfortunately I'm not part of the menu. How about you try the honey chicken.' He said with all the arrogance in the world. If my mouth could drop open like they did in the cartoons, it would have. Looking over at Layla and Will it seemed I wasn't the only one shocked by what had been said. He continued to look smug. Shock gave way to anger, which gave way to a rather nice type of seething hatred.

'Oh fuck off…' I commented. It was lame. I knew it I accepted it and I was fully capable with knowing that I had just made my IQ drop to about as low as a red neck and to date I didn't care the slightest.

'Sorry no can do. You see I work here so I would get into trouble if I didn't serve you. And you wouldn't want me to get into trouble would you.' He asked sweetly. My eyes narrowed and I glared at him.

'I don't care if you dropped off the side of the earth and died.' I snarled getting up. Turning I gave Layla an apologetic smile. 'I really have to go. Sorry how about we do this some other time.' Without giving her a chance to react I brushed passed Warren and stalked out the door hearing the rather delightful sounds of Layla starting to get up Warren.

* * *

THANKYOU so much for your support from all the people who reviwed. Im having a small trouble with what to do next to some sujestions would be nice... in other words i'm trying to get more reviews. lol. um... sorry about the shortness of the chapter i only had a few hours to write it for you so it might seem a little rushed so my deepest apologies. I'll try to write the more soon. So keep reviewing... please... dont make me beg...

ACE


	6. Its not you I hate people in general

The first order of business is that of the disclaimer:

Ok for those who are in the **government business** I would like to announce to the world that I **Ace** do not **OWN **Sky High or any of the characters affiliated with it. Not that I don't want to its just that my bank balance doesn't allow me to buy the rights to them. So there fore you have no grounds for a legal suite.

Now onto the second one. I would like to say to the people that have reviewed a big **thank-you**. And once again apologize for the sloppy work on the last chapter. And for Khepyra I graciously accept your offer and if you would kindly email me, we can work out an arrangement. Now on with the story…

* * *

I'll kill him tomorrow, I thought murderously, I'll drop him off the side of the school and make it look like an accident. That particular thought made me feel a hell of a lot better for some sick-minded reason. But then you wouldn't be able to perve on him, a rather annoying voice commented. Shut up I commanded back. Oh great! Now he's got me talking to myself.

'ARCANA!' a voice yelled in my ear, turning so fast that I fell over, I stared in amazement up at Warren who looked startled. And there was the end of a horrible evening. I thought ignoring the hand that was offered to me. I got up and stuck out my hip and tapped my finger on the protruding bone. A habit that I had started too long ago.

'What do you want?' I demanded. Watching him intently I saw his jaw twitch and he started to click his fingers. A small flame appearing and disappearing with each one. That's what you do, the small voice commented. I ignored it again and gave an impatient sound. 'Well?' I prodded. His jaw tightened even more, it was a rather interesting his jaw. A nice expanse of tanned skin, before I could stop myself I thought what it would be like to kiss that rather nice piece of skin. Ok Arcana back to reality now. you are angry at this person… thing… you want to toss him off the side of the school.

'Layla decided that I had to apologize,' he growled.

'Really,' I asked, the siacasm seemed to drip of my tongue. 'And you just have to do everything that she says.' He muttered something under his breath that I didn't quite catch. But I just knew that it had something to do with me and that it wasn't exactly what you would call an endearment.

'Look what I did was not… good… nice… whatever the hell you want to call it, ok,' he growled, I cocked my head to the side and gazed at him, 'and,' he continued. 'Last year I wouldn't have cared, but this year, because I have no idea, I have decided that with Layla's help I will become a better person.' I laughed it was all I could do. I didn't know him well but come on as if he was serious.

'Oh…' I said between laughter, 'that… that was amazing… do it again,' I snorted, 'because I want to see if you can do that heartfelt look again.' I was laughing so hard that I started to feel lightheaded. 'I ah… think I need to sit down,' I commented callapsing back down. Warren looked at me with something between shock and amusement. Then he grinned.

'Bit too much?' he asked. I nodded, my body still shuddering from the effort not to laugh. 'Should I try again?' he asked. I shook my head, I seriously didn't think that I could handle another speech like that.

'What did she threaten to do if you didn't come after me?' I asked after I had taken a few deep breaths. He looked at me with what was akin to suspicion. I raised an eyebrow and leaned on my knees with my elbows.

'She threatened to sit with me everyday at lunch for the rest of the year,' he said. I shrugged that wasn't that bad, I could think of a lot worse type of punishment, like cutting of things that never grow back.

'With all her friends.' I stared, ok that was worse then loosing a limb. That was even worse then having to paint my toenails.

'So even though it seems to me that you hate me-'

'Its not you… its people in general… except for my brother… I seem to be able to tolerate him.' I cut in standing up again and stretching. This up and down thing was starting to bug me. He watched my movement with what seem to be a rather male orientated expression.

'So as a favor to me can you please tell Layla that we talked and that were friends,' he finished, looking down at me, 'aren't you cold?' he asked indicating to the boob tube that I was wearing.

'And I thought that you were intelligent.' I "flamed up". 'Central heating.' He smiled. I pushed away the fuzzy feeling I got from seeing that smile. 'To answer your question, I'll do it for one thing.' I said with a small sadistic smile forming on my lips, I let my flames go, returning too normal. He looked surprised, a wave of disappointment washed over me. He was supposed to be marginally more intelligent then this.

'What do you want,' he asked cagily. I smirked, ball was in my court again. Where it was supposed to be when it came to the male species.

'Your table,' I said looking up at him with a grin. He looked horrified. 'Not the whole thing. One end, you stay away from me I'll stay away from you. We'll co-habitate.' He nodded slowly, I could almost see the gears turning in his head.

'Deal,' he growled. I gave him a winsome smile, oh yeah I was back. I stuck out my hand to shake. He moved so fast I didn't have time to react. One minute I was waiting for him to shake my hand the next he was kissing me. The first thing that went through my head was, this was nice, this I could get used to. Then reality started to protrude, I went to pull away, but Warren's hand slipped into my hair to hold me in place as he continued to kiss me. I wanted to struggle I really did, but all thought seemed to go out the window that I had wanted to throw him out of a few minutes ago. So I moved to accommodate him more. Then the fuzzy feeling gave way to fear. What the hell are you doing? My mind yelled at me. I tried to pull away with more oomph this time, he just tightened his grip. This was not good, I was enjoying this way too much and I wasn't it control. I always had to be in control, I could feel panic welling up inside me. I did the only thing that I could think of. I powered up. Flames licked around me and started to move across to him. He stilled and looked up at him, his eyes were dark as they looked into mine. I bit my lip, and pushed him away. Shaking my head I turned and ran. As fast I could, this was wrong, a Montague never ran.

'Arcana,' a voice shouted, I could hear footsteps behind me. but all I could do was run, run away from the fact that for the first time since I could remember when it came to men, I wasn't in charge. And I had liked it.

* * *

Running up the stairs in what iassumed wasa safezone,I bumped bodily into Cane. And there went the safe zone! Was all I could think when I looked at him once we had regained our footing.

'Whoah…' he said with a grin 'your home early. You didn't burn down a house again did you?' he continued smirking, then he saw my face. 'You _didn't_!' he demanded horrified. I sent him a death glare. He looked me over again carefully, then he realized something was off… 'Hey Cana what happened.' He asked concerned. My stare turned to an icy look.

'Go away,' I snarled. He frowned and shook his head.

'No… not until you tell me what's wrong.' He stood before me like a storic statue, I knew that there was no way he was moving until he got at least a plausible lie out of me.

'I saw a dead puppy.' I said. And that was the best I could come up with? Great my life was over. Cane's shook his head.

'Oh its bad, last time you said that I found my budgy drowned in a glass of water.' He said shifting lightly.

'That was uncalled for and I still say that I didn't let the damned bird out of its cage.' I snapped. Trying to get passed him. He held out a hand and looked down at me. 'What's wrong,' he demanded softly.

'I kissed a guy and I liked it.' I snapped. Lying to him was pointless.

'And that's got you creeped because.' He asked still frowning slightly.

'I liked it too much,' I snarled, all I wanted was bed. I'd deal with everything that had had happened tomorrow… at school. Sky High…. Maybe I could burn things. That perked me a little. Then I realized that Warren was at Sky High and I was back at square one.

'Ok… more then Alex?' he asked. I turned and nodded, Alex, the first guy I had actually gone "out" with… The first guy other then my brother to see me light things without a lighter… my first… well I experienced a lot of firsts with him…

'Can I meet him?' Cane asked, the expression on his face was one that I had never seen there before.

'Yeah… when hell freezes over and your no longer breathing,' I said with a grin. He nodded at me,

'Oh really?' he asked playfully. Grabbing me around the waist he started to tickle me. 'Is that so.'

'Yes!' I yelped, trying to disengage from his vice like grip. He let me go and gave me a smile that made most of the female population between the ages of six and ninety melt. But he was my brother. Which made that type of thing illegal… and wrong. And off that topic now.

'That's better,' he said, 'you need to smile more.' Naw… how cute… he loved me. maybe people weren't so bad after all. I poked my tongue out at him and slipped past him. Reaching my door I was aware that he hadn't moved yet.

'Glad to see you found the laundry,' I snidely remarked, it was his turn to throw me a death stare and stalk down the stairs in a huff. I smiled again, then sighed. Today was just a barrel of fun. I hoped my second day was no where near as fun as the first.

* * *

Well that ends another chapter… you all have my sincerest apologies if it doesn't flow. I haven't slept in 48 hours but I must write for the fans… god I'm so full of myself aren't I? Roach you gave me a warm and fuzzy feeling when I saw that you liked Cane so just for you I've decided that he needs more of a role in the story… meh… that's all for now… my bed is singing a rather sweet siren song… well I hope it is or I'm going crazy.

ACE


	7. Role Reversal's and detentions

Ok for those who are in the government business I would like to announce to the world that I Ace do not OWN Sky High or any of the characters affiliated with it. Not that I don't want to its just that my bank balance doesn't allow me to buy the rights to them. So there fore you have no grounds for a legal suite.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen clad only in a Ramones T-shirt that belonged to one of my brothers friends, I bee lined for the machine that held the miracle of life, coffee. There was nothing sweeter in this world then coffee. Except warren, the voice in my head commented, and his kisses. Closing my eyes I sighed and went to my one true love. Coffee. 

'You look like a drug addict,' a voice commented from behind me. I yelped and turned, clutching the mug tightly to my chest. Cane was sitting in a chair eating what I assumed to be day old pizza. I could have been wrong, but then I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know. He was clad in usual morning wear, boxes and nothing else.

'Your up before twelve. What's the occasion?' I asked sitting across from him.

' I didn't want the person in my bed to wake up first,' he said snapeing my cup and taking a sip. I growled and snatched it back, and gave him a questioning look.

'Snuggler,' he said off handedly. I nodded I had no idea what he was going on about but that had never stopped him before.

'Nice.' I commented, He looked at me intently, he seemed to be seeing right threw me.

'What?' I demanded. He shook his head.

'Nothing.' I frowned.

'Come off it… what's wrong?' I demanded. Standing he stretched and looked down at me.

'Going to go back to bed. Don't mind if I sleep in your bed do you?' he asked, I stared at him in confusion.

'There's 4 spare bedrooms, sleep in one of them,' I said frowning slightly. He shrugged and wandered off. Seriously I wandered if there was anything substantial in my brothers brain sometimes. Finishing my drink I went down into the basement. Knowing that there was going to be at least one of my brothers drop kick friends crashed out down there. Sure enough there was 2 of my brothers friends passed out on the fold out couch, walking into the small room to the right that was our laundry I almost tripped over another one of his friends passed out on the floor. Stepping over I frowned looking down at him. He was new. Shrugging I closed the door behind me and fished through the drier for some clean clothes. Pulling out my jeans I looked them over for a few moments then tossed them back. After finding nothing else acceptable I pulled them back out and put them on. Now for a bra! I sorted through some clothes in a basket and found none. Frowning I decided that they had to be back in my bedroom. Walking out of the room I made sure that I didn't trip over the passed out random on the floor and went upstairs to my room. Today was going to be a good day I told myself in a mantra I was going to ignore Warren, not think about Warren in the slightest and forget about last night and I was going to burn something to smithereens. Joy.

* * *

'Arcana!' Layla's voice rung out above the chatter of the bus. Walking towards her I gave her a small smile. 'You can sit here,' she instructed pointing to a empty seat in front of her and will. I sat obediently. Turning in my seat I looked at her, she had her hair up differently today. I wasn't sure if I liked it. 

'So… did Warren talk to you?' she asked. I nodded. Must not think about kiss, do not think about – oh hell, there it was, replaying in my mind. Like a god damn movie. Nothing was being left out.

'And…' she prodded. I shook myself mentally.

'And we're cool,' I said with a fake smile. Yeah right we were cool, and I was the prince of Egypt.

'Great!' Layla beamed. Yeah… great… turning I was ready to block out everything when someone sat beside me.

'Warren, man!' Will enthused. 'You still coming over for that thing tonight.'

'Yeah,' Warren ground out. I was pulling out and using will power I didn't even know that I had not to do one of two things. Option one, turn around and jump him. Option two, bailing out of the bus. Both were unacceptable so I had to be content to stay as stiff as a board not looking at him! which didn't last long.

'Hey, sorry about last night,' Warren said gruffly. Turning I looked at him and bit my lip.

'There's nothing to be sorry about.' I said. Best way to forget something is to pretend it never happened. Right?

'What happened last night?' Layla asked. Turning on me she frowned. 'You said that you two were cool.' I nodded and smiled at her.

'We are,' I said, I looked Warren in the eye, 'aren't we?'

'Yep.' He said, turning he stared into the distance. Layla looked between us her eyes looking for any clue to what was going on. Upon finding none she gave us an almost amused look and turned her complete attention onto will. Thank god. Maybe today was going to be ok after all.

'We need to talk,' Warren growled into my ear as we walked off the bus, I turned and we were nose to nose. I tried not to react to the close proximity.

'Whatever.' I commented turning away and starting to walk off. A hand grabbed my arm and forced me to look at the owner.

'I'm serious,' he said, I looked pointedly at the hand on my arm and then back at him.

'So am I,' I commented, taking his hand off my arm, telling myself firmly that I _hadn't_ enjoyed it being there. 'Now your going to leave me alone, and go off and be all brooding or whatever it is that you do and I'm going to go to class.' I turned to leave. He grabbed my arm again. I once again seriously considered tossing him off the side of the school.

'Let go!' I said warningly. He ignored it.

'We are going to talk,' he said again. And here I was thinking that it was the female that usually cornered the male demanding to have "the talk". My mistake.

'Sure,' I said with a fake smile. We both knew that it was fake, 'and then we can get married. Now let go of me and I won't toss you over the edge of the school.' I said. He looked me over closely. Then released me. turning he stalked off.

'What was that about?' Layla asked coming up behind me.

'Some role reversal. I have class, see you later Layla.' I said watching Warrens retreating back with mixed emotions. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

There are times in a girls life when she knows that she's out of her depth. Probably when she's stuck yet again in a detention room with a drop dead gorgeous bad boy that had kissed her senseless not twenty-four hours before. And had since then been avoiding both the person who had did the kissing and the emotions that had gone with the aforementioned act. This, I decided, was the time that I knew that I was out of my depth and from the look that Warren was giving me I knew that he had probably figured it out too. Well yip-di-doo. I had ended up here after telling my science teacher that they needed to expand the science room to fit his big head _and_ ego in. it hadn't gone down too well. 

'Well now's probably a great time to talk,' I commented after principle Powers had left.

'Yeah…' he said almost like he wasn't interested, he was once again sprawled in his chair looking rather good. Again. Ok then, another mood swing. Honestly what was going on with this boy?

'Well then,' I said almost to myself.

'What happened last night,' he asked. I looked at him and almost gaped at him. almost.

'Would you like a lesson on the birds and the bees?' I asked, trying not to look to deeply into his question.

'No, I know how the birds and the bees work just fine. I want to know why you ran, because from your technique you seem to know how the birds and the bees work too,' he said looking back at me from under his hair. I really liked his hair. um… good question, how the hell was I going to explain something I didn't even know myself.

'I… ahh… um…' I bit my lip and ran my hand threw my wavy black hair. 'How would an "I don't know" work with you?'

'Not well. Now what happened?' he demanded resting on the table watching me intently. Ok he was backing me into a corner, never really did like that.

'Why do you care?' I retorted. He shrugged.

'It's not everyday you kiss someone, and they kiss you back, really well. I didn't know you had a tongue ring by the way. Then they put you on fire and then they run away, which reminds I must congratulate you on your skill in that area, what are you? A fucking marathon sprinter?' he commented.

'No, when you burn property that doesn't belong to you have to run away… fast unless you want to spend the next 6 hours of your day talking to policemen and guidance counselors about your pyromaniac tendencies.' I said purposely ignoring the real question.

'Answer the damn question,' Warren commanded. I narrowed my eyes at him and sunk into my chair.

'I don't know!' I said, well it was half the truth. He gave me a look that clearly said he didn't believe me.

'Fine,' I snapped. 'You scare me. When I'm around you, its like I'm not in control. I don't like it ok. Happy?' I demanded, I was pretty sure I looked like an indignant child but right then and there I didn't care. Warren watched me intently. I shook my head at him.

'What?' I asked snidely.

'Nothing,' he said, still looking at me. 'Just not the answer I expected.' I gave him a heated look that I hoped expressed my hatred for him. Well the hatred that I felt for him then and there. Principle Powers opened the door and walked through, my brother walking closely behind her. Ok then that was… unexpected.

'What are you doing here?' I asked, smiling as I took in his rumpled appearance obviously he had just got out of bed. He still had bed head.

'Bailing you out of jail.' He said yawning. Warren was looking between Cane and me, his face was closely guarded.

'Coolies.' I said getting up and walking over to him. His attention turned to Warren who was purposely playing up his bad boy look. Which I had to admit was excellent. Principle Powers smiled at Warren who ignored it and kept his attention on me. Well Cane. I didn't know which one. But he was looking at us.

'Warren you may go now,' Powers said with a negligent wave of her hand. Getting up he walked over to me, locking eyes with Cane he bent low to my ear.

'We'll finish this later,' he said. I gave him a blank look.

'Ok,' I said. He turned and strode out the door.

'How'd you get up here anyway?' I asked turning my attention to my brother.

'Bus… it flew…' he said with a shrug.

'I sent a courtesy bus for you brother, Iwanted to talk to him about some certain things.' Powers explained ushering us out of the white detention room.

'And you're not creeped out by this?' I asked Cane, he shook his head and placed an arm around my shoulders. Usually he wasn't this unresponsive unless he hadn't had coffee. He blinked deeply and looked around yawning. Shit he hadn't.

'Principle powers if you want to have any sort of conversation with my brother then you need to feed him coffee. Even then he won't be awake for another good hour and a half.' I explained. She nodded and looked him over.

'I noticed that he didn't seem quite aware of his surroundings when I greeted him.' she said lightly. 'I will talk to him later. Ron will take you both home. I hope that I don't see you here in detentionagain tomorrow.' I nodded and gently guided my poor coffee deprived brother towards the vehicle that would take us back to civilization. And away from warren. I wasn't sure if I felt happy or sad about it.

* * *

Ok end of Chapter 7! I'm Really sorry about the slownessof the relationship between Arcana and Warren. It'll speed up in hopefully the next couple of chapters.I'm more focusing on Arcana as a character and her "emotions" then the relationship. But next Chapter theres going to be some HUGE headway in the wholeWarren department.Hopefully. I dont know really. I'm open to ideas about this area at the moment. So feel free to give me any suggestions that you may have. Um thanks guys for the reviews, a huge hug for **InvisibleA **who as it stands is probably my biggest fan at the moment, from all the reviews shes been giving me! hugs again and thanks to **Grim-Pirate, Lt. Commander Richie, ephona... and others.** um... thats all i can think of at the moment...

ACE


	8. I am the ruler of the remote control

Ok for those who are in the government business I would like to announce to the world that I Ace do not OWN Sky High or any of the characters affiliated with it. Not that I don't want to its just that my bank balance doesn't allow me to buy the rights to them. So there fore you have no grounds for a legal suite. Just so you know I **OWN** _Arcana... _she is Mine... she always have and always will be... When your not reading her shes in a safe place tied up in black ribbon...

* * *

There was only one thing that I could do to sort out my rather frantic emotions. And that was to confront them. Which would require me to actually _talk_, well _converse_ with Warren. Straitening I looked around the bombsite that was my room. Hmmm… leaning over the side of the bed I scooped up a black mini skirt. Standing up I put it on, I walked over to my floor length mirror and scrutinized myself. I was short, but boots with a thick sole could help that. Brushing my hair out of my eyes. It was mid waist and wavy. Thanks to my mother, of Egyptian decent. My eyes were dark green almost black and were heavily made up with dark eye makeup. My eyes traveled to my body. I was thin, turning on my side I measured my waist and sighed. I'd lost weight that I probably shouldn't have lost. My skirt was almost indecently low on my hips. I pulled it up, it slipped back down almost instantly. Sighing I pulled off my singlet and pulled on a plain red long sleeved shirt. Taking a deep breath I decided that it was too plain, leaning in further into the deep abyss of my wardrobe I blindly searched for a short sleeved top of some kind. Touching soft material I pulled it out. It was a black t-shirt with a silver dragon curling up it. Bringing it close to my nose and inhaling deeply I was almost surprised when it came out clean.

'Cool,' I commented to myself. Pulling it on I leaned down and snagged up my mobile phone and wallet. I had an urgent meeting with a certain Mr. Warren. Walking out of my room I was almost bowled over by two brawling men. Blinking I stepped back and watched warily as they stopped and looked at me surprised.

'My GOD!' Cane said in mock horror, holding Karma in a headlock. 'Your dressed in normal clothes and you look semi decent! What's come over you?' he asked aghast. 'You almost look _normal._'

'I'm just-' I broke off as Karma punched Cane non too lightly in the stomach and tried to relieve himself of the head lock that he was in. there was a brief struggle that ended up with Cane and Karma moving up the hall. I followed them, more out of interest then necessity. They got to the top of the stairs, both of them were panting slightly.

'Give me the god damn remote control,' Cane commanded. Karma gave him a haughty look.

'Guys,' I said waving my hand to regain their attention. 'Going out to do… stuff. I'll be back in an hour or so,' I finished trying to move past the two men who were eyeing each other rather evilly. Cane nodded then whacked Karma hard enough to over balance and fall over the edge of the stairs. I watched it in a sort of a sick slow motion thing. Karma reached over and grabbed hold of Cane's leg and dragged him down with him. I held back a laugh as they both landed with a sickening thud at the bottom. Walking down I patted an extremely dazed Cane on the head and gave Karma a wink. I left the house to the once again heated the discussion on who was the ultimate ruler of the remote control. Walking out into the street I was hit with a cool breeze. I warmed my body temp to accommodate the change of environment. Getting to the Paper Lantern took around 20 minutes to walk there. I enjoyed walking, it gave me time to clear my head. Sort out problems that had been bothering me. I as my stride found a rhythm I started to maul over the rather intricate workings that were my mind. My mind as though on its own accord turned to warren. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath, closing the door on that bag of cookies before I burnt a nice neighborhood to the ground. A car drove up beside me stopped. I looked over at it and saw Sam a friend of my brothers frowning at me.

'You shouldn't be walking the streets at this time without someone with you, get in I'll take you home,' he said leaning over to talk out the window.

'I'm not going home,' I said walking over to the car and leaning in so that I could hear him better, 'but… you can give me a lift to the Paper Lantern if you want.' I said with a overly cute look. He shook his head and sighed.

'Get in,' he said a slight edge to his voice, anyone else would have assumed that he was annoyed. But he along with about five other select few had grown up with my brother, which in turn had made me a sort of an adopted sister to them… well… there was Alex… so I knew that he wasn't angry… well I hoped he wasn't. When I was settled he turned and gave me a tired look. 'Your brother would never forgive me if I'd left you there. This isn't because I _like _you…' I snorted.

'Yeah well lets say that the feeling is mutual! And my brother would of course forgive you… he'd just kill you first,' I retaliated. Sam nodded slowly in fake seriousness.

'True,' he said turning into the car park of the paper lantern. I smiled at him in thanks.

'I guess that I'll see you later on tonight,' I said getting out of the car. He nodded and yawned again.

'Could you do us a favor?' he asked. I nodded frowning.

'Yeah… what?' I asked leaning back into the car.

'Call someone to pick you up when you want to come home. Cane will worry.' He said. 'And I really don't think that I could handle a search tonight, I have to sleep. Really I do.' he said. I frowned. There had been one time when I was fourteen that I hadn't told Cane where I had went and he had gotten worried and forced everyone to go out and look for me. One time. And everyone acts as though it was yesterday! I had grown up… heaps… I mean that was 2 years ago…

'I promise,' I said crossing my chest. 'Now go home. Get some sleep!' I commanded. Leave me here to face my weirdest fight yet. Alone. Moving to look at the restaurant I was filled with a mixture of emotions. So many that I couldn't quite figure out what they were.

'Here goes nothing,' I said to myself walking into the restaurant. Walking up to the window that led to the kitchen I caught someone's eye and beckoned them over to the opening.

'Warren… where is he?' I asked. The women frowned looked around, then smiled at me.

'You go out back, up stairs to the right and knock on first door on your left. Warren will be there,' she said her voice heavily accented. I smiled and nodded my head in thanks. She pointed to a door to my right that I supposed led to "out back" walking out I saw that there were indeed to sets of stairs. Walking up the one to my right as instructed I was once again hit with the overwhelming urge to run. And run fast. Very far away… gritting my teeth I moved up and went to the door that was suppose to hold Warren. So I did the only thing that I could. I knocked. Which was probably one of the most stupidest things that I had ever done in my life, but we weren't going to go there. Not tonight. Warren answered the door and looked surprised to say the least. I gave him a blank look and tried not to notice the fact that he was wearing ripped jeans that showed off more skin then usual. Which was really, really nice looking skin. Shaking my head I focused on his face, which wasn't really any much better, well ok, screw it. It was at least 100 times better then the jeans. His hair was tied back so there was more of his face to look at.

'What do you want?' he demanded. ok that wasn't what I was expecting but hey I was sure that I could work with it. Right?

'You said that we needed to finish our "talk" so I'm here to finish it.' I said looking him over again. God he really was hott.

'Ok… how did you find me?' he asked leaning against the doorway. Ok so he wasn't going to let me in, I was still in control of the situation here… wasn't I?

'I asked downstairs,' I said, leaning against the railing and looking at him under hooded eyes. Yes this was working out wonderfully. And I really was an Arabian princess…

'Right,' he said nodding… then the awkward silence ensued. I licked my lips and nodded, trying to rack my brain for a cool and sophisticated question to ask him… mainly about the reason why he kissed me. Why had he kissed me?

'Ahhh… because I wanted too,' he said looking at me strangely. Oh shit. Had I said that out allowed?

'Yeah…' he said, my eyes open in horror and I clasped both my hands over my mouth. That wasn't supposed to happen.

'Look, Arcana, your cute,' hello, did he just tell me that I was cute? That my friend was an insult to the female nation. No female in their right mind appreciates being called cute, hott, attractive even, were all acceptable. But _cute?_ That was… I gritted my teeth and took a deep breath. 'And you were all fired up the other night and then you grinned, which seriously is very sexy. So I thought what the hell, I'd kiss you. Then I did and that's all there is too it. I wanted to talk so that you'd know that I didn't want anything like for you too be my girlfriend or even a _friend_ because hey, Layla's more then I can handle.' He finished his face blank. He had a great poker face, then the sky fell. This is what I had wanted right? This here… I had come here to tell him to stay away? Hadn't I? Then why did I feel as though someone had kicked me in the gut? Pull yourself together girl. You are in control, you are a Montague and your untouchable and this guy… this thing in front of you didn't mean anything to you, he only kissed you once. Even then it wasn't _that_ good! I guess we just stared at each other for a long while. Then reality hit and seriously who was I kidding he was a great kisser!

'Thanks,' I said straitening, putting all emotions on hold. Because I couldn't deal with them right now. 'you just made my life so easy.' It was all lies of course, but hopefully he would never know. I turned to walk back down the stairs to go home. Hook up with the first single guy that wasn't related to me, or was a close friend of my brother, cause I had learned my lesson… twice… well on the third time I realized that it really bugged him. Or was it the fourth. But we weren't getting into that. For the second time that day Warren grabbed me by the upper arms and whirled me around to look at him. For some really bizarre reason he was angry. It was written all over face and the fact that he was on fire… that was another small indicator that he was indeed slightly pissed off. Or a lot.

'What!' I demanded. He just looked at me. I frowned and shook my head at him in question. 'What!' I asked again trying to tug myself from his grasp.

'That's it?' he asked, he seemed more angry for some reason. I moved slightly, tried to slip out of his tight grip on my arms.

'What's it?' I asked frowning at him. Ok it was official I was confused beyond all imagination. He glared at me. I shook my head, trying to indicate that I had no idea what he was going on about.

'I expected more from you. To see this girl that everyone says explodes with the smallest insult,' he growled. I gritted my teeth and tried to sort out what he was saying.

'Ok… your not making sense to me,' I said ignoring the fact that my own pyrokenisis was responding to the flames on his arms, and was slowly creeping down my arms. He shook his head at me. Then kissed me again. I started to respond then realized what I was doing, I pulled back and looked at him, a little wide eyed.

'Why do you keep doing that?' I demanded, finally ripping myself from his grasp. My eyes narrowed as I glared at him.

'I don't know!' he almost yelled back, 'I cant seem to stop myself!' I shook my head getting even more angry.

'Not an excuse!' I snapped crossing my arms in front of me and tried to stare him down.

'Its like I just…' he broke off and growled to himself and gave me a narrowed look. Almost as if it was all my fault. Well tecniqually it was but I was wasn't going to go into that.

'Look…' I snapped, there was no way that he was going to make me look like a fool. 'I don't care what you feel… hell you could fall off the end of the world and I wouldn't shed a tear, but I fully agree that we would never work as a couple. We are too… alike… different… anyway we wouldn't work… even if we did give it a shot we'd end up killing each other by the end of the first date. That I could assure you.'

'No we wouldn't…' he argued. Hello! Did he just swap sides? Not cricket. This wasn't working.

'what are you on about now?' I said, giving him a slightly peeved off look.

'that we would work… we're so alike that's what would make us work.' He said straightening. I blinked.

'Ok… you have your opinion I have mine. And we will never find out who winds because I know that your never going to give it a shot.' I said my hands going to my waist. My hips moved on their own accord, my weight moving to my left leg. Giving it the appearance that my right one was thrust out. He smiled at my indignent appearance.

'Fine…' he snapped. 'We'll give it a shot… starting tonight.'

* * *

BOW BOW BOW BOW… sorry about the late update… I had stuff to do… people to see… and my laptops being evil… most electronic equipment are… evil little beings. So therefore sorry again. See I told you that their getting together… sort of… you have to wait till the next chapter to see what Arcana's reaction to that little bombshell that Warren so kindly dropped on her… so… um… I don't have anything else to say apart from huge hugs to the people who reviewed… and they would be… **ephona, Grim Pirate, ****Rachaelahn****, ellelovesmax85… there are others and I give you hugs too… **And of course still what I assume to be my number one Fan **InvisibleA**… lots of hugs. 

Until next time…

ACE


	9. It tampers with the reputation

Ok for those who are in the government business I would like to announce to the world that I Ace do not OWN Sky High or any of the characters affiliated with it. Not that I don't want to its just that my bank balance doesn't allow me to buy the rights to them. So there fore you have no grounds for a legal suite. But Arcana is mine... Hands off... And so is CANE! And Karma...

**Also this chapter is dedicated to one of my besties from school Hope...**

**You rock babe!**

* * *

'_WHAT?'_ I almost whimpered. Shocked out of words… that hadn't happened a lot before… if at all… honestly I would have fainted in shock if my mind wasn't too numb from over stimulation to function. Seriously I couldn't have heard right.

'We'll give it a shot,' he repeated. Oh dear _god _I had heard right. This was sooo not going to plan. My little tirade had was made out of anger… well sort of… it was there to make him see that he was right… and that we wouldn't work… hell I'd been trying to convince myself more then him…

'I… I… didn't… wha-' I stuttered. Grabbing hold of my arms he grinned down at me. I blinked. It was all I could do really… well in that situation… I was still a bit shocked. Well a lot. He looked so damn smug, my eyes narrowed, why wasn't I the smug one and he was the shell shocked one? And why wasn't I in control here? Again I had been hood winked. My left eye twitched and I clenched my teeth… that's it get angry. I shook my head and sniffed. I so didn't want to deal with this.

'One week,' he said making eye contact. I blinked heavily again. Huh?

'One week what?' I asked wrinkling my nose and taking a step back… almost falling down the stair. A flash of Karma and Cane went passed my eyes. Nope wasn't going to do that.

'That we try out the Boyfriend, Girlfriend thing,' he said letting go and sitting down, he leaned back and looked up at me… I noticed that his hair was tied back… I liked it better when it was tied back. Hold it… I liked it either way. Shaking my head I tried to calmly process what was happening. He wanted a trial run of going out. For a week. I could do that couldn't I? Every female hormone in my body simultaneously screamed yes, in what I was sure was a joyful way. My mind on the other hand was much more realistic. Focusing on him once again I crossed my arms, making sure that I was perfectly balanced and stable. There was no way that I was going to go for a tumble down a set of stairs.

'Look I am all for changing your mind. I mean I do it at least twice a morning… but,' I paused and twitched my nose slightly, 'Not ten minutes ago… you gave me an amazing award winning speech on how you don't want a girlfriend… or even a friend-'

'I'm not changing my mind,' he cut in with a blank look and a slight smile. I raised an eyebrow in surprise. Contradictions happening here.

'But-' I tried.

'I don't _want_ a girlfriend, but…' he gave me a sly smile. 'for you I'll make an exception.' I want sure if I was pleased or insulted.

'Oh,' I said slightly angry, 'you don't _want_ a girlfriend.'

'No, I don't. It tampers with the reputation-'

'It _tampers _with your rep-,' I cut in, my jaw locking in anger.

'Because,' he continued calmly, ignoring my obvious signs of disapproval. 'It makes me seem like I _want_ company and people start to get ideas that I'm approachable… and really it's hard to look tough when you're holding someone,' he finished looking at me with no emotion what-so-ever. 'But like I said with you I'll make an exception.' I had an overwhelming urge to stomp my feet and slap him silly. I resisted. Barely. What was it that Cane said that would help calm people? Think happy thoughts? Yeah that's it! Happy thoughts…

'That still doesn't answer _why_ you want to give it a shot? I mean a weeks long enough for you to sustain permanent damage to you _reputation_,' I said snidely. Fuck the happy thoughts, they weren't working.

'Maybe… but you're a loner too and Layla both haunts us so no-one else is really going to go out of their way to befriend us…' he said. Great! So he was suggesting that we give the boyfriend and girlfriend thing a shot because their's a low impact ratio. 'and we'd also look good together, Layla would get off our backs, your really good looking and a great kisser… you also have a pretty good handle on the birds and the bees. And because of reasons unknown I actually have a feeling of like towards you, unlike the usual tolerance that I feel.' Hold it. Rewind, did he just say that he liked me?

'Huh?' I asked, ok do I could give this a shot I mean it was only a week right. Nothing bad could happen… right? Without warning my pocket vibrated and let out a loud soothing sound. Reaching in I flipped it open.

'Yep…' I said brightly, my eyes never leaving Warrens. Canes voice filled my ear.

'_Where abouts in the Paper Lantern are you?'_ he asked.

'Out back… why?' what was he up too now? A sound came from behind me. Karma stood there looking slightly disorientated.

'What are you doing here?' I asked turning around. Warren stood and openly sized Karma up.

'We came for dinner… You want to come home now?' he asked. I looked over at Warren who had what it appeared to have his don't-fuck-with-me-I'm-badder-then-you-are-face in play. Turning saw Warren give me a look of dismissal... well that sorts out that. Obviously we weren't going threw with the girlfriend, boyfriend thing... we could sort out politics at school tomorrow. I hoped…

* * *

**SO THATS THE END OF THAT CHAPTER... YAY... **so what does everyone thinks going to happen? huh huh? you'll have to review to find out... Mwa ha ha ha ha ha... Yes... Please review...Next chapter should will have more smoochies and other stuff... people will get burnt... and teachers... so NE ways enough clues... until next time.

ACE


	10. Laylas undivided attention

Ok, people who are working for anyone who can _make _a _legal_ suite against me. I hereby announce that I do NOT own Sky High or any of the characters affiliated with it. So there... but I do _own_ARCANA,CANE,KARMA and SAM... so there... hah... whatever...

* * *

'_Arcana_, UP, up right _now_! Bus'll be here in 20 minutes, _move it_!' a voice yelled through my door, startling me awake. Sitting dead straight up I looked around me in sleepy confusion. Was there another police raid? Huh? Bus? Rubbing my eyes I realized that it was a school day… and that meant that I had to take a bus… because I could no longer just _drive _to school… I had to fly. Groaning in annoyance I flopped back down. It was way too early in the morning for this.

'Arcana, did you hear me? Get your skinny ass up!' the voice yelled again, accentuating his cause with banging loudly on my door. Rolling over I promptly fell off the bed. _Great_! Looking at the wall I twitched my nose. Sighing I mustered enough energy to semi scramble up… grabbing clothes to dress in as I went. I found a pair of ripped jeans, a bra and a singlet all within hands reach. Obviously there was a god. Yawning I made my way over to the door, tripping over twice. Which was a record, well for me. Opening it I saw Sam. Shirtless. Well he was holding a shirt… but I didn't think that that really counted. I glared because I could. He glared back.

'Bite me,' I snarled pushing past him, making my way blindly towards the stairs, no one ever said that I was a morning person… kitchen, must get to the kitchen.

'Happy this morning aren't we,' he commented to my back. I gave him the finger over my shoulder and gave into the brief fantasy of burning him alive. Repeatedly. Sam and I liked each other. Deep down… somewhere. We just didn't like to admit it. I had one driving urge. Coffee. I had to get coffee. My world stopped when there wasn't enough coffee pumping through my blood stream. And right now. There was _way_ too much blood in my system. Ignoring the other two people who were in the kitchen I went straight to the coffee maker and almost desperately poured myself a cup. Taking a long drink I sighed and leaned against the bench. Cradling the cup closely. Sam wandered in and picked up a piece of toast. I spotted the shirt that he was still holding in one hand.

'Gimmi?' I commanded. Sam raised an eyebrow at my extended hand.

'Give you what?' he asked.

'Your shirt,' I said wriggling my fingers at him.

'Why?' he asked again handing it over anyway.

'I'm going to wear it to school today,' I said, putting it on. I loved dress shirts, male dress shirts. This one was black with red designs going up the back and the right sleeve. I rolled up the sleeves to my elbows and did a twirl, Sam rolled his eyes. Sculling the rest of my coffee, I raced up the stairs two at a time and raced into my room. Dodging things on the floor I made it to my personal bathroom with minimal injuries. One stubbed toe. Applying makeup quickly, and brushing my fingers through my hair. I pulled on my boots. Yanked my bag from under my bed. And once again raced down the stairs, they were the bane of my existence. Sam was waiting by the door. I gave him a punch as I breezed past him. He chuckled and slammed the door behind me.

* * *

I got on the bus… just. And spotted Layla waving frantically at me. As I neared her she snagged me into a hug and squeezed. All my breath left me, wouldn't have picked Layla to be so strong. 

'Arcana, how are you? You weren't on the bus yesterday, where were you? Also I called your house-,' she chattered.

'You called my _house_?' I asked confused. I know I hadn't given it to anyone except school faculty.

'Oh, I just rang up telephone directory. I had you last name and address so the rest was no problem,' she explained like it was normal behavior.

'Right,' I said slipping into the spare seat across the isle from her, that wasn't _stalking_… 'What did you want?'

'There's a small party happening on Friday night, I was wondering if you wanted to come, I know its probably not what your used to but… I thought you might want to come anyway.' She said, playing with a strand. I noticed something was up.

'Where's will? I asked noticing that he was missing. She gave me a smile. I knew she wasn't a wear that even though she tried to hide it, the sadness came through with it.

'He went overseas for a while, promoting the Stronghold three thing. He'll be missing in action for three days,' she sighed. Ok now that made sense, while he was gone she was going to amuse herself with something else. You'd be that something else, that annoying voice pointed out. Oh _fuck_, that means that I was going to have her full undivided attention, my life as I knew it was _over_. I lifted my hands and cradled my face in them in horror. Ok so I was being dramatic. I was allowed to be dramatic at least once a week, twice if I hadn't burnt down any large buildings. And I hadn't this week. I think that I'll have to go down to the industrial estate tonight, the fire brigade hadn't had any fun since the science lab incident… A pair of hands wrapped themselves around my booted feet and lifted them off the seat that they had been resting on. I lifted my hands they were already on fire to see who would dare to touch my boots. It was Warren, in his ripped jean and leather jacket glory. He sat down ignoring my fiery look. He still held my feet up until he was settled then he placed them in his lap. Layla watched the interaction with widened eyes.

'What are you doing?' I asked pointedly removing my feet from his lap.

'Doing what a boyfriends supposed to do…' he said dryly. My nose twitched on its own accord, great another bad habit. Layla choked and it seemed the whole bus had turned its attention on us. Layla was still trying to breath… she didn't seem to be doing such a great job at it.

'Oh ha ha… very funny,' I said turning my attention to our _audience_ I gave them a death stare, they all shrunk away from it and quickly pretended to be doing something else. Oh yeah, I still had it.

'Layla… ah…. You ok?' warren asked. Looking over at Layla I saw her staring between us in excitement and horror. Um… if I wasn't in a on a bus I would be running away right about… now.

'You… eh…. Hahm… girl… boy… friends? Never…. Coming… that…oh WOW!' she finally came up with leaning into the bus seat blinking furiously. Yes I totally agree… oh WOW. Now to try and untangle the mess that I was in. straps wrapped themselves across my chest before I could move and sit next to Layla. I took a deep breath and looked over at Warren who was reading a book… HOLD IT! What the hell? He was reading a book? When and where did he get the book? As if feeling my gaze he turned his attention to me and looked at me questionly.

'So were doing this… ah… it… thing… for a week then?' I asked.

'Yep,' he said straight faced. I wanted to roll my eyes at him. But resisted, barely. 'but if its like really BAD then we can _bail_ early.' A smile slid over my features before I could stop them.'

'I bail…' I declared, sitting back. I was a genius. Oh yeah problem solved, now all I had to do was get through high school knowing that I passed up and bailed on this. That would mean that I would have to tell myself once a week that he was cute. But I'd seen hotter, hell I'd had hotter. And really it didn't matter that he could light fires without help. I could teach any hot guy to burn things. No problem.

'Pussy…' he said turning his full attention back to his book. HELLO! What the hell was that?

'_EXCUSE ME!'_I asked incredibly. Oh it was on.

'your scared to give it a week,' he said not looking up from his book. Ooohhh… he was going _down_!

'Am not,' I said childishly. He smirked into his book. 'I'm NOT!' I repeated. He grinned even more. Oooohhh… that was _low_. He had pushed my rather large pride. All I had to do know was to be the bigger person and not give into his prodding… arggg… must… not… give… in… fuck it. My pride was worth more.

'Fine!' I snapped glaring out the window. I would take my revenge. I seriously would. Anything else but the pride and it would have been water on a ducks back, but… no he had to call me a pussy. How low could I go. I had no back bone! Where the hell had my bad ass attitude gone. My god I was going _soft_. As soon as I got my act together I was going to go out and get arrested. Ggggrrrrrr…

'Did you just _growl_?' he asked, I shot him a low look.

'No!' he grinned refocusing on his book.

'Sure you didn't.'

* * *

Storming down the hall, people dived out of my path to escape the flames that were almost flowing freely out of me. My arms were fully alight and I had reached apocalyptic pissed off. He was going to die… I was going to burn him to a crisp as painfully as I could manage. I didn't know who _he_ was… but it was only a matter of time before I found out. It had been announced over the PA that the schools latest "flaming hot" couple was between Warren and I. I was happy with the whole trial relationship and people seeing the it around school. But having it _announced_ to the whole entire school was a step over the line. By a few thousand miles. So he was going to DIE! Repercussions be damned. Storming up to the door in which held my intended victim I all but ripped it off its hinges opening it. Only to find my intended in the arms of another attacker. Warren. Oh great! Now I had to burn him to death too. 

'HEY!' I yelled. 'HANDS OFF!' warren looked over at me, eyes flashing. The senior in his hands, his shirt on fire, threw me one of the most grateful looks I had ever seen. I returned with a look that would have made the devil jump up and down in joy. Warren shook his head at me in question.

'He's mine,' I growled. 'he is going to wish he never lived to talk.' I snarled walking over to them and held out a fiery hand expectantly. He was going to hand him over without a fuss. Warren dropped the other boy on the ground and faced me.

'I got him first,' he argued. This was our first fight, our first fight in a _relationship._

'I don't care,' I said putting my flaming hands on my hips and leaning forward.

'I do… finders keepers, I'm going to-.'

'Once again care factor zero. I want to beat him to a pulp, then make sure that he never has kids _ever_ again. Then I'm going to toss him over the side of the school,' I interrupted glaring.

'Well… I'm going to beat him, burn him. Make him a eunuch, then string him up upside down on a flag pole with a burning rope. Then make him pay again. Daily,' he growled. Turning back to the intended victim. He was now pretty much scared shitless. For gods sake the man was near tears. Not a good look.

'Your not seriously going-.' A voice said from the doorway where a crowed had gathered. Turning as one, Warren and I and gave her same don't-fuck-with-me look. Her face shut down,.

'Stay out of this,' Warren said. I looked away and saw that the little shit was making a brake for it. I grabbed him and punched him in the hard in the face, rendering him unconscious, I will not have him running away on me.

'Now,' I said looking at warren who was looking at me with a little bit of surprise and a little respect. 'who wants to do what?' I asked.

'Huh?'

'Were going to have to share him. He insulted us both, so we each have a fair amount of him each.'

'No-ones going to "get" anybody,' Principle Powers stated stepping into the burning room. 'This is starting to be a rather bad habit that you two are getting into. I want both of you to make your way to the detention room to ponder your latest fall from grace.' She commanded. I gritted my teeth still on fire. She walked further into the room, stepping over the unconscious man on the floor and gave me a rather superior smile.

'You may want stop all the fire in the room including yourselves, your not impressing anybody.' She said absently reaching down and picking up a charred microphone. Hey I caused serious damage to school property… 10 points. Yay for me.

'Who's going to be paying for damages?' She asked dropping the microphone onto the floor. My hand shot up like a kindergarten kids.

'I will,' I said in false excitement. I had money to burn… and there was only a few thousand worth of singed equipment in the room. Dad may never be around but his bank balance was. Cane and I had tried in the pass to get his attention by spending a lot… it didn't work.

'Good. Now that that's settled both of you. To the detention room right NOW!' she commanded. Come off it we were in high school not the fricking army. I rolled my eyes and headed for the _dreaded_ shiny white room.

* * *

'So…' Layla said after sitting herself across from me. Seriously the girl wouldn't take a hint of fuck off if it was tattooed on her head. I thought my body language was enough to send even the stupidest people running for cover. but obviously Layla didn't think it applied to _her_. 'you and warren, huh?' she continued. I looked up from where I was toying with my can of coke. My displeasure showing in my eyes. 

'Yeah,' I said looking down at my lunch, a packet of chips and some sort of sandwich… well I assumed it was a sandwich… the jury was still out on that one.

'Wow. I mean that's great, who asked who?' she asked leaning across in what I sort of thought as a conspirator move. I sighed and gave her my attention again, time for female bonding… yet…

'We came to a mutual decision.' There answered the bloody question. Leave me alone to figure out what exactly my lunch was.

'Hey,' a voice said behind me. A tray slapped down next to mine and warren slid onto the bench next to me. His whole side pressed up against mine. Ok… a whole fucking table and he had to sit right on top of me. His hand slid around my waist and I took a deep breath… this was bonding… as a boyfriend and girlfriend. I told myself firmly. Layla beamed at us. Oh geese. She was going to be making puppy faces soon. Warren's hand reached over and stole a few of my chips. Looking up at him I frowned.

'You right?' I asked. He nodded and ate them. He then grabbed his book and flicked it open. What the hell was with him and that book?

'So you guys wanna come over to mine and stuff this afternoon?' Layla asked. Didn't she have other friends she could bug? Warren looked up from his book and glanced over at me. A question on his face. Good to know that I still wore the pants in this trial relationship. I shrugged. I had no idea.

'Depends. You working?' I asked warren. He shook his head.

'Nope, not for the next couple of nights. Their training up new staff.' He said stealing more of my chips.

'Hey…' I protested. 'your stealing the only reliable editable food I have.' I snapped slapping his hand away as he went back for more. He grinned and bit into another one. Grrr….

'What's today?' I asked.

'Wednesday,' Layla said looking at me as though I had lost the plot. Wednesday… pizza and movie night with Cane and entourage. Hmmm…

'Wanna come to mine instead… its pizza and movie night,' I said. Now why the hell had I done that? Warren shrugged and muttered something that sounded along the lines of whatever. Layla nodded in agreement.

'Your brother going to be wearing clothes this time?; she asked. Warren choked on my coke which he had stolen.

'Eww… backwash,' I groaned, snatching it back.

'Its not like you haven't had my sal-' he started.

'That is way to much information!' Layla interjected. I nodded in agreement absently.

'I have no idea what he'll be wearing, I take the days as they come.' I said wiping wipeing my can with my shirt. A hand started towards my near empty packet of chips.

'Fuck off…' I growled in warning. 'buy your own.' Whacking him in the stomach. Hard.

'Yours taste better,' he said rubbing the spot where I had hit him.

'Cute…' I commented standing, his hand dropped away and I missed the warmth that I hadn't realized that I had been receiving. 'I've gotta go burn things with a teacher. So see you guys later…' I said grabbing my bag. Warren grabbed my vacated chips and started eating them out of the packet… well there goes lunch. Layla waved and started into her salad. Well it looked like salad.

'Bye,' warren mumbled around his chips. I smiled and started to walk towards the exit. The fire ball hit me in the ass when I reached 20 meters away from the door. Turning I looked at warren expectantly. He gave me an innocent look. My jaw clenched and I form a blue fire ball. It hit him in the chest. Perfect aim. I smirked.

* * *

_Well the end to another chapter sorry about the wait and stuff. My computers under threat from a virus so I'm a little out of action with posting… but… I'm still writing and stuff… thanks to all that have reviewed and stuff. Um… yeah… I think that's all at the moment. Review and stuff to show that you care._

_ACE_


	11. Pizza plus Movies equal Russian Mob

To people who think it would be wildly amusing to sue me. Don't I hereby state that I Ace do not own Sky High or anything affliated with it. I do moreover own Arcana, Cane, Sam and Karma and I have grown attached to all of them so anybody who wants to try and STEAL them… brace yourself for my almighty powers. Grrr… fear me… or not. Either way I don't care. So on with the story.

* * *

Trying to open my front door had never been hard… until now. So far, to the amusement of Layla and Warren I had, knocked, tried my key (which didn't work…note to self: kill brother) and had now resorted to kicking it. Which only chipped paint off the door and pissed me off further.

'Um… I'm just going to go around back and brake in or something,' I said finally accepting defeat, warren smirked. Then shrugged

'I'll help,' he offered. Layla looked at him with disapproval.

'Not like that,' he said defensibly, he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked over to where I was standing.

'Since it seems both of us are going around back you 'mose well come too,' I commented. Layla sighed and rolled her eyes. I smiled at her and neatly jumped the fence that led to the back of my rather large house. Over the period of living in this house I lost track of the amount of time that I had broken in… by about the time I turned ten. But today somebody was being nice and had left the kitchen window open. Yay… no picking locks. I hauled myself up onto he window sill and started to crawl through the opening. It was so easy. Karma walked in and stopped dead. I froze. Ok… this so didn't look good.

'The door to easy for you now?' he asked.

'um… no, the doors all blocked again and no one answered the knocking… or the kicking,' I explained, hopping off the bench and opening the door to let Warren and Layla in. karma watched the whole thing with curiosity on his face.

'Your bro know about the new additions?' he asked getting a beer out of the fridge.

'He'll find out,' I said with a shrug of my shoulders, 'where is the munckin?' I asked.

'Sleeping… somewhere…' with a small wave at Layla and Warren he bailed.

'Thanks for the detailed help,' I called to his retreating back. Looking over at Layla and

Warren who was looking at me as though I wasn't quite there… which I wasn't but that was a whole other bag of cookies that only my shrink was allowed to eat. 'That freak would be Karma… he sort of… well he lives here because he can.' I explained. Going to the fridge that had just been vacated. Fuck, didn't we have anything that wasn't alcohol? Yep… in the vegetable cooler.

'Want a drink?' I asked. They both nodded. As I passed them their refreshments I hoped that nothing else weird would happen. Just then Sam walked into the room and all respect for whoever controlled the skies or the earth went to hell. Sam as per usual was topless. What was with guys that made them not wear clothes around me? He was scratching his head and looking disorientated. So he had just woken up, duh… hence the bed head. Layla's eyes widened and warren frowned.

'You got my Romones shirt?' he asked groggily. Ok he really had just woken up. He spotted my can of coke and stole it before I could protest. Seriously what the hell was with people stealing my food? Did I look like I don't need to eat? Warren moved closer to me. Oh _great_, now he was the possessive boyfriend.

'Yeah, in my room. Left hand side of the bed under a pair of combat pants that you gave me for Christmas,' I said snatching back my coke. Mine.

'Thanks babe,' he murmured stumbling out of the kitchen.

'Your ex?' warren asked me strangely.

'Nope, he lives here too,' I explained. 'and I happen to like his clothes. This is his.' I pulled at the dress shirt in show.

'Do any of the male inhabitants in this house _wear_ clothes?' Layla demanded. Still staring at the doorway.

'Depends… they have their modest moments every few months,' I said with a small grin.

'How many people live here?' warren asked, still looking at me strangely.

'Um… at the moment 4 full time people. Cane, Karma, Sam and I. then there's about 3 to 10 people who crash here at odd moments.' I said heading towards my room. What the hell was I thinking inviting them over? This was going to end in disaster! This was probably going to end up at the top of the list of the most stupidest things I have ever done. This was so going to top burning down the science lab. I mean I had fun doing that. This, this was just going to be painful.

'Yo Pyro… ahh… you think that you could give us a little help?' a voice yelled from the library. Well it used to be the library now it was a library cross a computer tech lab. Yet again thanks to dads rather expansive bank account. Without thinking about the people following me I walked into the library and leaned over the shoulder of yet another inhabitant of our house.

'Problem?' I asked looking at the screen flashing at him, the screen was telling him that they had 1 minute 20 seconds before the computer crashed.

'I was just surfing the net… and it went all… crazy on me,' he explained. I sighed and moved him out of the way.

'You were hacking and you hit a firewall that you couldn't beat,' I corrected. I hated it when armatures crashed the computers. 'reboot. Whatever you were trying to hack into isn't worth the computers.' I turned and Layla and warren were looking at me curiously.

'What?' I asked pushing past them.

'There anything that you cant do?' Layla asked.

'I cant cook,' I said seriously, I couldn't worse cook around. I nearly killed everyone with spaghetti. Who do you know that can commit murder with spaghetti? 'I'm completely hopeless.' warren grinned and shook his head. 'Turn left and keep going down the hall, I'm going to go find my brother. Wake him up and stuff.' I commanded veering to the right at the top of the evil stairs.

'You got clothes on?' I asked walking into Canes room. Which was a pretty good impersonation of a cave. I wasn't sure if it happened intentionally or not… but you'd think that a 20 year old man would have gotten over an batman obsession wouldn't you? Well I hoped so…

'Rrrrmph… Gofe Aways, leaf me di….' a voice groaned. Yet again had no idea what he was talking about but hey nothing new there. Looking at the coke in my hand I entertained the fantasy of pouring it all over him. But then reality one.

'I've got coke, which contains traces of caffeine,' I sing songed walking over to the bed. A hand emerged from the bunched up doona.

'Gimmi…' was my muffled reply. My god I actually understood him, wonders would never cease to amaze me.

'And you accuse me of looking like a drug addict around coffee,' I retorted. Putting the can in his hand, it disappeared. 'I've got people over from school. So could you please act semi normaly please?'

'Mmmm…'

'Thanks,' I returned breezing out of the cave. Hahmm… sorry room. The first thing that I noticed when I walked into my room was that my friend and my _boyfriend_ had made themselves at home in my bedroom. They were laying on their stomachs happily playing my PS2 and from the look of it my new car racing game and bumping shoulders. I shook my head and sat down on the floor at the base of my bed.

'Whos winning?' I asked.

'Me,' Warren openly gloated. Boys.

'You wont be when I get through with you,' I challenged.

'Really?'

'Oh yeah…' I stated bending my head back to look up at him. He grinned back. Awww…

'Hey,' Layla protested. 'what about me?' I looked over at her and gave her an apologetic smile.

'You got no chance sorry babe,' I grinned at her. I was so arrogant sometimes.

'Right… after this I'll go… go… die or something,' she said in a mock hurt tone.

'You have my permission to do girly things around my room,' I said wincing as Layla steered her car into _another _building. That was _not_ good for the car. Finally Warren won by about 4 minuets.

'Ok,' I said snatching up the control and settling in for war, 'prepare to die little man.' I growled.

'As if _Pyro_,' he snarled back. Picking out his car and the race track. I beat him. Of course, but by the time I had Layla had gone through all my clothes that were in my room. Complaining the whole time that I didn't have anything that wasn't black or red. Went through my draws found things I'd forgotten I had, made my near dead fern alive again and raided my make up. And then settled back down to watch me kick Warrens ass.

'Who's your daddy,' I said with a huge grin, Victory was MINE!

'I have no idea,' Warren retorted.

'Nickoli Kristacsa Montague,' Layla cut in with a false Russian accent. Warrens eyes widened and he stared at me in something akin to horror.

'Your fathers Nickoli Montague?' he asked.

'Yeah,' I said with a frown. 'your problem would be?'

'FUCK!' he growled, he looked from side to side, sat up and ran his hands through his hair.

'Ok, this usually isn't a unusual reaction when people find out who my father is but I didn't expect it from you,' I said looking at him carefully. What the hell was going on?

'Your fathers the leader of the American sect of the Russian Mob. Did you know that?' he demanded. Ok… so he knew about dads _other_ business.

'Yes… he is my father and something like that's pretty hard to hide.' I said as though he was stupid. I stood and tossed my hair over my shoulder. I really needed to get it cut.

'Yeah how about we not talk about this anymore.' Layla cut in, the tension that had been growing cooled off a little bit. I sighed, I hated talking about daddy dearest. He was never here, oh sure he rang on birthdays and graced us with his presence for about 8 hours every Christmas. I held back a shudder as much as I wanted to know my dad, he was a mob leader… he was pretty much a nightmare come to life. All mobish and scary.

'Um… how about we ah… go down stairs and see what movies the guys got for us tonight.' I said moving towards the door. What the hell was up with Warren and who my Dad was?

* * *

_I know I know… Montague isn't a Russian last name but that's because Arcana's dads dad wasn't Russian… his mother was. that's how he got into the business, its complicated sorry. So here ends another chapter. BOW BOW BOW BOW! Because I have a warranty on my laptop I got a replacement yay… updates… I'm halfway through chapter 12 so you should be getting that one in a few days. Ten points for me. Boo ya. I wish to thank everyone who reviewed and I want to tell a certain person that I am planning on getting Cane a girlfriend but it's a surprise on who it is. I'm actually still contemplating on whether or not I should do it… I might go up in flames for it. Hm… this is hard. Its not supposed to be. Anyways will post soonish. _

_ACE_


	12. Hello Kitty, Cues from Will & Kisses?

_Ok there area few thingsI want to say beforeI start. **One**:I dont OWNSky High or any of the characters affiliated with it. **Two**:__I don't own "hello kitty" either! **Three**: I do own Arcana and her crew. Cane, Karma, Sam... etc. **Four**: Because I thrive of Reviews I'm thinking the only way to get more is through blackmail... So I'm thinking along the lines of 8 reviews and i'll update? I think thats fair... _

* * *

The night went semi normally, except for a few incidents with pop corn and Layla's rather innocent ears. We watched a few movies, Layla ended up dead asleep drooling on my shoulder by the third one. And warren well he bailed by the second saying that he needed to get home. I had to get Cane to carry Layla up the stairs, he complained the whole way up about how heavy she was and how come no one else was carrying her. I pointed out that the only other two males capable enough for the task were asleep on the couch and that the other 2 were too intoxicated that I wouldn't trust them with a rubber ball let alone Layla and a set of evil stairs. So after I called her parents and explained the 'situation' to them they were ok with the fact that their daughter was at a stranger's house and she was staying over night. Her parents were way to trusting or Layla was way too trustworthy. Neither sat too well with me. Neither had waking up at 7:32 in the morning with a red head drooling into my neck. I was in one of the biggest dilemmas of my life. How to wake drooling beauty without causing apocalyptic embarrassment to both of us. Trust me it's not an easy thing, and I hadn't had coffee yet either. So just plain waking her was out of the question, so was just moving cause that would wake her and we were back at square one. FUCK! I was not a happy camper. This was just one of the reasons why I didn't have female friends… not that I had ever been in this situation before. But still… 

'Rumnbshgb…' Layla groaned turning slightly. Oh shit, she's waking up. Um… I'll pretend to be asleep she'll wake up and she'll roll away mortified. Clenching my eyes I prayed to whoever was listening that Layla would wake up and roll away. Any more slobber and my necklace was going to start to rust. I really really liked this necklace. There was only one thing that I could do really. I pushed her off the side of the bed in one smooth move. Schooled my face into one of an apologetic cringe and looked down into her shocked face.

'Sorry,' I apologized. Come on I was… sort of.

'Huh? Where am I? What time is it?' arggg… too many questions for a poor coffee deprived pyromaniac.

'My place, you crashed and burned last night.' I said groggily getting up and heading for the door. I pointed to the door that led to the bathroom on the way.

'Shower and stuff. Feel free to borrow clothes. Be downstairs,' I said yawning. Hoping that that all made sense. Stretching and walking all at the same time. Hey I can multi task. Go me. Now… coffee.

20 minuets later Layla came down wearing a pair of my pants that I had forgotten that I owned. She was wearing the same shirt that she had yesterday.

'Coffee,' I said pointing to the pot, 'and you may find food around somewhere. Check the fridge you may be lucky for left over vegetarian pizza.' I shrugged. Yes… well… now what? Bus. Right school bus. I watched from my perch on the kitchen table as Layla moved around the kitchen with ease.

'Bus'll be here in 15,' I said absently starting into my second coffee.

'Aren't you changing?' she asked. I looked down. Black t-shirt with combat pants. What was wrong with that? I frowned and nodded.

'Your problem?' I asked confused.

'They're the clothes you slept in,' she returned. Ok that was weird I mean as long as I didn't smell and I looked half decent then I didn't care. Much.

'Ahhh…' I commented. 'I'll go change then shall I?' I said heading for the door.

'You do that,' Layla said nodding in approval. God help us all. Walking into my toxic bomb site I grabbed the first to top and bottom things that I could find. Which turned out to be another black t-shirt with a red cross sewn onto it raggedly, it was tight and loose at the same time. It was cropped so that it came just under my belly button and a micro mini skirt with red ribbon running around the hem. Yet again thanks to my weight loss it hung precariously on my hips, the top of my hello kitty underwear peeped out the top of it. I really needed to find my belt soon.

'ARCANA bus is here,' Layla yelled. Sighing I yanked on my boots and raced out to meet her.

'You're wearing _that_?' Layla demanded as we ran towards the bus. _Great!_ I can't win can I?

'Thanks for waiting Ron,' Layla panted. Ok so the girl wasn't fit. We only ran about 200 meters.

'No problem, a friend of Will Stronghold is a friend of mine. Ron Wilson. Bus Driver!' Ron boasted. I pushed Layla into the bus and fixed Ron with a long look.

'Hey, lay off the happy pills.' I commented tapping him on the shoulder. I continued to push Layla to the end of the bus where there were two spare seats. Yay, no having to threaten juniors. Layla sat down behind me next to the chick that could turn into a rat? No I guinea pig and I was stuck next to some random. Well I think he was a random.

'So what's wrong with what I'm wearing?' I asked turning in my seat to look at her.

'Yeah, Layla what's wrong with what's she's wearing?' the guy next to me cut in. oh that's who he was, glowy guy that warren threatened to roast. Zach or something…

'It's not that… well… it's just that… ah…,' Layla tried shaking her hands. 'nothing… nothing is wrong.'

'Up,' a voice commanded, looking up warren toward over me looking ready to melt the school bus. And cook all the inhabitants within. And Cane though that I was moody. And here I was actually happy to see him, what was _wrong _with me? Zach moved closer to me, which in hindsight wasn't exactly his smartest move. Considering what warren was like around Sam last night. All possessive and Neanderthal-ish. Which kind of made a girl feel special. Sort of.

'Up. Right now, firefly,' warren commanded. 'sit up the front with the other sidekicks.' He finished with a growl. Alrighty then. Zach stood and all but leaped over me to vacate the seat for the rather moody warren. I moved into the newly spare seat and blinked as warren sat with a thud.

'Morning Warren,' Layla said loudly into his ear. I held back a laugh as he cringed and rubbed his ear.

'Grumpcles,' he answered. Was that even a word?

'Rough night?' I asked. By rights as a girlfriend it was my duty to question why my _boyfriend_ was more moody then usual. Warren nodded and gave me nothing else. Or not. Great… now I think would not be a good time to demand why he freaked out over my dad. I shook my head and gazed out the window. I really needed to disinfect my neck. I mean Layla had been kissing Will and only who knows what that boys had in his mouth. Arrr… cooties. The straps wrapped themselves around me and a hand took mine in a firm grasp. I glanced up at its owner in confusion. He gazed back. Ok then another mood swing. Ok now he really was giving my title a good run for its money.

'You ok?' he asked. What the hell was up with him?

'Yeah… why wouldn't I be?' I asked in confusion. The coffee had yet to enter the blood stream.

'You look… distant.' I raised an eyebrow, give the boy a cookie. The boy was clueless. Be bails the night before, with no good reason. Has a fit about my father, ignores me and then asks me why I'm _distant_? He looked so intelligent… in a bad boy kind of way.

'No, I'm just tired,' because I had someone drooling into my neck most of the night. I gave him a small smile. 'So, what's this thing about my dad?' I asked looking into his eyes. Most people find it hard to lie to someone's face.

'I'll talk to you about it later,' he said looking away. Cool, go me. I'd made headway. The bus landed with a thus. Warren stood, still holding my hand and hauled me into him. Hello. I gazed up at him in surprise. Um…

'Come on guys, some of us have class,' Layla interjected pushing at us. Warren gently steared me off the bus and onto the quad outside the school. Turning me around again, he kissed me before I could prepare. Alrighty-ho… my arms moved on their own accord, wrapping themselves around his neck, I stood on tippy toes. All things aside Warren was a great kisser. I had to get closer. That's all that I wanted was to be closer. His hands moved freely on the bare skin on my lower back and on my hips, it tingled wherever his touch moved. Reality seeped back in as I heard a wolf whistle. This wasn't cricket. We were at school. I was wearing a micro mini, that was slipping off my hips because warrens hands were loosening it from its already precarious position. I so needed to find my belt. I pulled back, as good as the kissing was I wasn't about to loose my skirt outside my school. Straightening it I looked up at him.

'Wait,' I said licking my lips and leaning into him. 'That was good and everything…'

'But?' Warren prodded moving in closer his hands back on my hips.

'But, can it wait until lunch, when I'm sitting down. So I don't loose my skirt,' I said gazing up at him.

'Yeah, but I'm holding you too it,' he said leaning in and kissing my cheek. Ok it was official; the evil fairies had kidnapped my bad ass warren and replaced him with a fricking male Stepford wife.

'Um… ok…' I said looking at him weirdly.

'What?' he asked frowning.

'What did you do with the normal warren?' I asked.

'Huh?' he demanded looking even more confused.

'Your all…different… not like… you… demur even.' I said twitching my nose. God-damnit stop with the twitching.

'What isn't this how a boyfriend acts? I mean will acts like this around Layla…' he stopped when I collapsed on the ground laughing hysterically. Not caring that I just gave everyone a good flash of my black and white 'hello kitty' underpants. Oh that was priceless, never in a million years had I seen that one coming. Warren looked at me as though I belonged in a padded white room.

'Your taking advice on how to be a boyfriend off Will?' I chocked out between laughs. Warren nodded not getting it.

'Layla always says that Will _perfect_ and stuff so since it's a trial thing I thought I'd do the conventional boyfriend thing.' he mumbled.

'That's so sad,' I said pulling him down next to me. 'look just act normally if I wanted a boyfriend that acted like will I'd go out with Sam.' He looked me over carefully. I stood and held out a hand. 'Don't worry Sam's like my brother that's icky so just be yourself now ok. But don't stop kissing me… I sort of enjoy learning about the birds and the bees with you.' I said smiling at him.

'Hello kitty?' he asked. I will not blush… I will… fuck.

'Present form a friend,' I said lamely.

'Right…' he said back. Ok there was something that I had to ask him. Right dad.

'So what the hell up with you and my dad again?' I asked. Yay my turn for prodding. The bell sounded before he could answer my question.

'Time for class,' he said evading the question. My eyes narrowed. Oh no he didn't.

**To becontinued...**

(_I've always wanted to right that... and now i have... Yay for me and my to be continued.)_

* * *

_Bow bow bow… just to keep you all interested. Lol. I am so cold. Well thanks again to all who reviewed.I love you all... in a completely platonic way! Yes... I have said all i want to say i think... and remember 8 reviews and i'll update... so please be kind to me PLEASE... look you've got me begging now. not a good look. _

_ACE_


	13. Neon signs and Suspension

To those who are fond of saying that I am braking the law and therefore accountable by law I would like to present a _disclamer: _it is a wonderful thing that lets me get away with writing stories about characters i dont own so...

I don't **own** Sky High... Never have and sadly never will... or any of the characters affiliated with it. I do however own Arcana and her crew.

So anyway on with the story

One more thing. This chapter is yet again dedicated to **Hope; **cause shes allowing me to borrow her dvd of _a nightmare before christmas._

Also HUGS to people who reviwed... You know who you are.

* * *

'What the hell is up with you and Nickoli?' I demanded. The bell be damned, I wanted to know right NOW! He looked away then looked back at me.

'Your fathers got countless numbers of highly paid men who are well trained for the specific purpose of being able to kill someone with as much pain as necessary,' he said looking at me as though this answered all my questions. Which it didn't.

'Yes I'm fully aware of that rather interesting but pointless fact. But your avoiding my question, now give in and tell me what made you freak,' I demanded poking him. It wasn't actually necessary to poke him. But it felt good. He caught my hand in his, which felt even better.

'I'm your boyfriend. Your father is a Russian Mob Boss,' he stressed. I blinked. Now he was just doing a really bad job of avoiding my question. Note to self teach him how to do it better.

'We've gone over this before. Your not freaking out over what my father may do to you if you upset me, which you won't have to cause he's never around, which is completely beside the point. Although I would like to add that it's not my father you have to worry about it's my brother and his friends. Now… you're not moving from this spot until you've told me what the hell is up with you and Nickoli,' I said wanting to poke him again. I gave him a look that clearly expressed that I wasn't joking and that he had better cough up the information that I wanted. He sighed and brought me closer.

'Oh no you don't,' I retorted stepping away. 'Your not going to try and make me forget about the information I want by snuggles.' I said crossing my arms. 'Info… now… cough it up.'

'There's nothing to cough up,' he growled.

'No? Then why is there a huge neon sign above you saying "I have something that I'm hiding"?' I said my eyes narrowing. He wanted an argument then fine, I was still going to get what the hell was bothering him out of him. That made no sense.

'I do not,' he snarled. Ooh… he was snarling now.

'Yeah you do…' I retorted, fixing him with a level stare. 'You see as your _trial_ girlfriend I can pretty much pick up on the fact that the fear of my father chopping you up into little bits isn't the real issue here. It's sort of a thing that comes with the job description.'

'Oh so going out with me a _job_?' he demanded going into an aggressive stance.

'Yeah… right now it's a job that's a pain in the ass,' oh I was seriously enjoying this. I hadn't had a good argument in a week, and I hadn't burned anything in a couple of days. I really needed to go to the industrial estate soon.

'Really? Then why don't you quit,' Warren roared at me. Hello! That wasn't supposed to happen.

'Because…' I broke off. How did I retort to that without actually braking up with him.

'Don't…' he said suddenly. Huh?

'What?' I asked surprised. He sighed and less angry.

'Quit… I didn't mean it,' he looked over at the clouds. 'There's nothing to tell pyro.'

'I wont quite because there's only a few more days and we complete the trial, and I know that there is something more going on and I will find out,' I argued, then something else caught my attention. 'why do you keep calling me Pyro? Do I look like a firey purple dragon to you?' I demanded.

'I thought it was your nickname, you know at your house that guy in the computer room and I've only called you it twice,' he explained, getting angry again.

'The boys call me Pyro because they know it annoys me, usually I would have kicked their asses to Timbuktu and back again but because you and Layla were with me and there was the emanate threat of computer melt down. I resisted from doing so,' I said glaring at him.

'WARREN PEACE, ARCANA MONTAGUE! Come here RIGHT now!' a voice commanded. Holey _fuck_!

'I second that motion,' warren agreed. Shit I'd said that out loud?

'That too,' he whispered into my ear. I rolled my eyes and focused my attention at the rather radiant Principle Powers. When she came saw that she was radiating with anger. Now I was in for it.

'Fights and arguments I can deal with, but this,' she waved her hand at us, 'I can-not allow. I will have Ron fly you two home right now you are suspended for the rest of the week.' Ok that wasn't part of the plan either. Cane was going to _kill _me!

'You can't do that,' I protested.

'I can and I have,' she said back looking down on me.

'But…' warren spoke up. Powers turned her controlled fury on him.

'You're lucky that it's only suspension,' she said, straightening. 'I will see both of you in my office on Monday with your appointed guardians, there will be a bus sent for you so don't catch the bus. Then we will see what to do with you.' Oh this was ridiculous. Really it was.

'So you're serious?' I asked. She gave me the "look".

'Do I look like I'm joking to you?' she demanded. Ok so I was having a major blond moment today.

'No miss,' I said looking down at my feet. Ok so play the dutiful and rather apologetic student and not get suspended and murdered by my brother. Seemed like a bloody brilliant idea so far. I beamed up at principle powers. Schooling my face into one of sincerest innocence.

'I'm,' I started.

'Don't even think about it young lady you are not getting out of this at all,' Principle powers cut me off. I stared. What had just happened?

'Go wait by the bus… both of you,' she said pointing to the bus. I blinked and looked up at warren who was just standing there brooding. He looked really attractive when – stop right there! No thinking hinky thoughts when you just got suspended. 'MARCH!' Powers commanded. I started and stared at her again, geeze lady had a big voice. Grabbing my back pack I waited until Warren was next to me before we started towards our bus.

'This is all your fault you know,' I accused.

'Huh?' warren asked looking at me confused.

'All your fault,' I said again. It wasn't but I felt like blaming someone else.

'No its not,' he retorted. 'you were the one that wanted to _talk_.'

'Right now I want to burn things so when we get back down to earth wanna come with me and burn down some buildings,' I asked dropping the argument. Yes… I really wanted to burn something.

'Isn't that illegal?' he asked frowning.

'Only if you get caught.' I replied sending him a sly glance.

* * *

_Wow blackmail works. Thanks to everyone that reviewed... i feel so special. all warm and fuzzy. Here is your update sorry its so short. well thats all for now; oh one other thing. Theres going to be lots of Cane and Co in the next chapter... Warren+Cane and Co. Bonding... _

_Ace_


	14. Snide remarks and Burning Things

I DO NOT OWN SKY HIGH! Or any of the characters affiliated with it. Unfortunately I do however own everything else. Mine all mine. Hands off… thieving bints.

**I want to explain something real quick before the next chapter… Arcana and Warren don't know why they got suspended. Sorry if I didn't explain it properly. You'll find out the reason why in about 2 or 3 chapters when they go in for the "interview" with principle powers. So sorry once again to those who didn't pick it up.

* * *

**

Getting off the bus with warren I resigned myself to my fate. And I was going to die for getting suspended. What we had been suspended for was still a mystery, well Warren had a few ideas. What we had narrowed it down to was that she didn't appreciate us not moving off to class straight away… not that that made any sense. But it was all we had to work with. But now I was standing in front of my house, Warren beside me, looking at me expectantly. Cane was going to kill me, slowly. I sighed. Turning quickly I grabbed Warren forcibly by his leather jacket and dragged his surprised face down to mine. If I was about to face my brother I was going to at least kiss my boyfriend goodbye. I let myself sink into it. Letting all thoughts leave my head and focusing on Warren and his lips. Warren moved closer to me wrapping his arms tighter around my waist. I shivered, and tried to accommodate him better. Then my skirt started to fall down. Fuck, fuckty, fuck, fuck. I pulled back and tugged it back up. I gave him a small smile.

'Now I can go die,' I said with a small quirk of my lips. He frowned in confusion, shaking his head.

'Go and die?'

'Canes going to kill me,' I said with false cheerfulness. Seriously he was. 'painfully as possible.'

'Why?' Warren asked moving in close again. Ok so the boy had some major personal bubble issues.

'I don't know… maybe because I just got _suspended…_ without actually doing anything WRONG!' I said rolling my eyes slightly. His hand landed in my hip. I licked my lip and fiddled a little with my tongue bar.

'Right. So I take it were not going to go and burn things just yet?' he asked, looking at me intensely.

'No… first I explain the suspension and then we go burn things,' I said moving towards the side gate. There was no way I was going to try the front door. Not after yesterday. Warren followed, his hands still on my hips. Sam was at the kitchen table a pile of cold Chinese takeaway in front of him. Warren and I watched amazed as he scoffed it away.

'Its like watching a car accident,' I murmured. 'you want to look away but you can't.' warren nodded. Sam looked up and burped. Charming.

'What are you staring at?' he demanded.

'I'm trying to imagine you with a personality,' I said snidely. Cocking my head to the side in an open challenge. He glanced at the clock at the wall and smirked.

'What did you burn down?' he asked. My eyes narrowed on their own accorded. 'I just want to say that I'm going to miss you.' he continued restraining a snort of laughter.

'Shut it.' I snarled walking over to the fridge and grabbing the last 2 non alcoholic drinks in there. I tossed one to warren and slid onto the counter. Warren dropped into a seat at the table and grabbed one of the containers in front of Sam and started into it. Using a fork that seemed to come out of nowhere. Ok that so did not happen! Sam watched him a little put out then he shrugged and returned his attention back to me.

'He's gonna fit in fine around here,' he commented pointing a fork at warren.

'He has a name,' warren stated pointing his fork in return. I settled back onto the bench and prepared to referee the fight that was bound to explode. Sam didn't compliment much and now that warren was going to throw it back into his face the shit was going to hit the fan. 'And its Warren. You think you can remember it? Or do you want me to brand it somewhere?' he threatened the fork in his hand heating up. Sam raised an eyebrow at the threat, removing a hand from under the table he dropped a hunting knife onto the table. Oh shit. I slid off the counter. Warren watched the knife wearily.

'You wanna try pretty boy?' Sam drawled dangerously. Warren sat up and stood. Sam smirked and started to rise.

'Testosterone levels need to be lowered. Nothing to prove,' I said stepping in, standing next to Sam I put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from standing. I wasn't sure who I was worried for. Sam draped his arm around my waist, and gave Warren a look that seemed to say "mine".

'If I can take it from you, its mine,' warren said calmly watching Sam with dangerously. I glanced over at warren.

'I'm an it?' I demanded of him. Sam held back a laugh and murmured that warren was dead.

'No…' Warren return watching me with trepidation.

'You bloody well hope not,' I snapped. Glaring at him stepping away from Sam. Well, this day was a total waste of makeup. 'Because I wouldn't have a second thought about -'

'_ARCANA DOMINIKA MONTAGUE!' _a voice growled from the doorway of the kitchen. I froze. Oh shit, I was so dead, he'd used my full name. I turned and took in the extremely angry man before me. I hated it when Cane got angry. He had just woken up but he'd put clothes on this time. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with a pair of black cargo pants with lots of chains hanging off them. His black hair was majorly mussed. And he was wearing boots. Wow. 'You had better have a better explanation other then "I couldn't help it." Or "the building burnt itself down" ,' he said. The anger and disappointment dripped from his voice.

'I got suspended,' at seeing him get angrier I held up my hands. 'only for today and tomorrow, then we got to go into school for a _meeting._ On Monday,_'_ I explained quickly, Cane jerked his head at Warren in greeting.

'What did you do?' he demanded standing in front of me his arms crossed, 'you burnt something down? Put the football team in hospital?' Did Sky High even have a football team? 'threaten to kill a student? Backchat a teacher? What? I want to know and I want to know right now.' he snapped. Looking at me expectantly.

'I don't… we… don't know what the hell we did wrong,' I said pointing my chin up in defiance.

'Oh, that's real original,' Cane said nodding.

'Its true,' Warren cut in. 'We were just in the quad a little late for class and then our principle went psycho. I personally think its a midlife crisis or menopause.' he added. Cane looked over at him and sized him up and dismissed him without a second glance.

'Only 2 days?' Cane asked. I nodded watching him wearily. Not sure how this was going to go, there was two options. One: Cane went apocalyptic on my ass, lots of yelling and fighting. Sort of like grounding… but not… or option two… which I so hoped which he chose. He let me off with a disappointed look and a few soft words that went along the lines of "You could do so much better'. The problem with number two was that I hated it when Cane was disappointed, which right now he was. I tensed up as his eyes raked over me.

'Stop it,' he commanded. My eyes widened slightly. Huh?

'Stop what?' I asked watching him wearily again.

'Being so tense,' he said, the anger dissipating from his face.

'I'm not tense. I'm just terribly, terribly alert,' I said blinking in relief. Thank god that could have gotten really ugly. He smiled lightly and nodded.

'Well I'm going to reserve judgment until I talk to the crazy lady that owns the floating school,' he said giving me a withering look. I looked at my feet and glanced back up.

'Sorry?' I said throwing him a "please forgive me" look. Sam snorted.

'And your crybaby whiny-assed opinion would be…?' I demanded turning on him. I had a lot of unresolved anger and I wanted to unleash it on someone.

'That your letting her off WAY to lightly man,' Sam commented standing up and dumping all the empty Chinese containers in the bin. I pulled a face at him behind Canes back. He gave me the finger back.

'Children,' Cane abolished. 'Cana, please just try and … whatever.' sometimes it was fun having a 20 year old guardian, other times like right now when he had no idea on what to do I felt bad.

'I choose to blame you,' I said turning my attention back to Warren who was going through this pretty much un-noticed.

'What did I do?' he asked. Looking between the three of us. Canes eyes narrowed and he gazed at warren with hatred.

'Got us suspended,' I continued. Errors had been made, others will be blamed. He gave me a "as if" look.

'Like I said you were the one that wanted to talk,' he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

'Drop it,' Cane snapped. He grabbed me and whirled me around to face him. What was it with guys and manhandling me? 'we are nowhere finished baby sister, we are going to have a serious…'

'Don't say talk,' I said, 'that would be way to scary and mature for you.' I broke in looking up at him wide eyed.

'We'll bond,' he continued. 'now I want you to go get some clothes on that actually fit, while I talk with the new person attached to your hip.' I blinked and darted a look at Warren who was torn between watching me and playing "who's the bigger bad ass" with Sam. He seemed to be winning.

'Ok,' I agreed. 'don't hurt him.' I said in a fake pleading voice. Cane looked me over. 'I'm… fond of him…' I said with a small shrug. I walked toward the door and turned before I left it.

'One other thing Cane. You know how I go all creepy and like burn things without matches?' I said with a grin. He nodded, both Sam and Warren looked over at me. I pointed to warren with a smirked, 'he can do it too.' I winked and left the room. Trying hard not to laugh hopefully they wouldn't kill each other too much.

* * *

There was no blood drawn or yelling, there was also no fires. Which kinda surprised and disturbed me at the same time. When I came down from my room now dressed in a tight black shirt and tight hipster jeans. I found the three of them in a heated discussion over music. Not me… music. Which sort of disturbed me more then the fact that they weren't fighting. They also looked all buddy, buddy which was just plain creepy. Sam spotted me first he went to throw a pillow at me but it got caught on the wall when he pulled it back for the throw. I gave a small laugh at his indignant look.

'Not the brightest crayon in the box now, are we?' I asked moving further into the room. The other two occupants looked over at me I leaned against the bookshelf that was dedicated to playsation and Xbox games.

'Warren I just want you to know that I don't really care that you can throw fire at me, you hurt a hair on her head and I will make sure that you wish you were never born. I know people in high places and thanks to my father I had some interesting lessons in the family business and I also know where to bury you where no one will ever find you, now I think where going to have wonderful relationship don't you?' Cane asked. I knew he was doing it for my sake. I restrained from cracking up. Warren shook his head at him.

'I have no idea what your going on about, a second ago you were talking about silent hill, now your talking about chopping me up and burying me across numerous states. Are you sure your fully awake?' he demanded. Cane shrugged and moved over to where I was leaning he wrapped me in a bear hug. Ahhh… need… to… breath…

'See this little ball of fluff,' Cane said shaking me slightly in his arms, 'happens to be one of the most important things in my life, you fuck with her you fuck with me and then the rest of us.' warren nodded.

'Understandable,' he said stretching. 'But what if she starts it?'

'You wont stand a chance, pretty boy like you,' Sam said from where he was sitting. Cane kissed the top of my head and dragged me onto the couch with him.

'So… Warren… tell me about yourself.' Cane said. Oh god please tell me that this is NOT happening.

'Cane you're my BROTHER! Not my father, drop the protective act and leave him alone,' I said elbowing him. He grinned.

'So he's that much of a sociopath huh?' he asked dead pan.

'Hey!' Warren growled. 'I am not a sociopath. I just have some people issues.'

'Really?' Cane asked in mock surprise.

'Wouldn't have picked up on that with all the back-off-don't-talk-to-me body language that you've got going,' Sam intoned. I threw him a snotty look.

'We going to bail?' I asked warren, standing and heading for the door. I needed to get warren out of here before I killed either Sam or my brother. He nodded and walked over to me and placed an arm around me. I looked over at Cane, his jaw tightened but he didn't say anything. I looked up at warren. Wow, he'd calmed the beast. I was impressed.

'Hey hands off the Cana,' a voice said behind us. Turning I gapped at Karma. What the hell was he _wearing_. It was… all see through and fish-netty. I shook my head. Trying to rid the image from memory. Seriously there was only so much therapy I could afford.

'Whatever kind of look you were going for Karma, you missed.' I said with a frown, unwinding Warrens arm I dragged him by the hand towards the closest exit. Honestly, it was like someone had given someone a memo and I hadn't gotten it. My adoptive family was officially all fit for the loony bin. Me included.

'Where are you dragging me off too?' warren asked. 'not that I'm complaining its just I just want to have a brief idea what's happening.'

'You want to reduce a building to ashes?' I asked pulling him into the garage. Warren blinked at the dramatic light change. Tugging the car keys from my pocket I unlocked the door to my car. Thanks again to dad.

'Get in,' I said looking at Warren who was frowning at me, 'what?' I asked.

'You drive?' he asked getting into the passenger seat.

'Yep.' I said starting her up and opening the garage door.

'Aren't you too young to have a license,' he asked. I gave him an evil grin.

'Uh-ha.' Warrens eyes widened a little as I reversed out of the garage and quickly changed gears and tore off down the road. So Cane had taught me how to drive, and there was only way to do that. Fast.

* * *

'I am NEVER EVER getting into that death trap as long as I live,' Warren almost shouted at me when we had gotten to the dilapidated end of the industrial estate.

'Long walk home,' I said with a shrug, 'Oh come on Warren don't be dramatic.' I said getting annoyed.

'DRAMATIC! _dramatic?_' he said stunned. 'I am NOT being dramatic. I nearly DIED at least TEN times in TEN MINUTES sorry if I seem to be a little STRUNG out.' he said walking in front of me backwards. Ok so I'd nearly crashed the car twice, it didn't mean that he had to be all… erhh…

'Which one?' I asked looking around at the dreary buildings. This part of town was good for little Pyrokinetics like me, no cops and no legal obligations if I was by chance caught. All these buildings were designated for demolition, so really I was helping them out, while relieving major anger management problems.

'Which one what?' Warren asked. Taking hold of my hand. Ok so I now realize that he was a really touchy person.

'Building,' I said moving closer to him. I wasn't really that interested in burning things as such… I really wanted to jump Warren though. He scrutinized the buildings, he shrugged and pointed to the one directly in front of us.

'Nice,' I said with a grin and started to drag him in. when we got inside he looked around. It was a large warehouse, wooden support frames. Good it would be easy to bring down. A few well placed fire balls and it would be cinders in no time. I looked over at him and lighted up out entwined hands and moved in closer to him. Great now I'm the one with personal bubble issue. Right now I wanted to experiment with something. He returned in turn, the feeling was… interesting. Mixing flames with flames. I gazed up at him through my sooty eyelashes and bit my lip in a way that in the past had never failed to get me a kiss, I restrained a smile as it worked again this time. My arms went around his neck and I hoisted myself into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist. His flaming hands supported me. As he deepened the kiss I was un-a wear of the flames that licked around us. It just added to the heat that was building inside of me. I wasn't sure how it changed but it did, it was as though I couldn't get enough of him, I needed more. I purposely threw my weight to over balance him. We landed with a thud on the hard floor. I restrained a giggle, all I wanted was him. And the fire that was burning around us. His hands started to roam under my t-shirt on my back, impatiently I tugged off his jacket. His hands went to the clasp on my jeans. A loud cracking above us drew our attention to the roof. To my horror I realized that we had burnt most of support beams. Warren was quicker to pick up on the danger we were in. he hauled me up against him and dragged me to out of the burning building, watching with fevered eyes as the building collapsed. I was struck by the wonder of the flames again. I turned and looked at Warren. Watching the fires that had been created from the crumbling warehouse it hit me that we couldn't have been in there for more then 5 minutes, if that. I was powerful, but not that powerful.

'Babe we really need to find a fire proof room before we get hinky again,' warren murmured into my ear. I shivered from his close proximity. Where the hell is your head girl? Get it the hell together!

'I guess exploring the birds and the bees are out for a while,' I commented dryly. Watching the prettyful flames again.

'We're really powerful together,' he said watching the burning embers.

'Yeah, I didn't even realize we had threw fire any fireballs,' I said, in the distance I heard the familiar sirens of the fire department. 'we have to go.' I said heading for the car.

'What do you think happened?' he asked. I shrugged.

'Mixing power,' I said starting the car. 'weird side effects. I don't know, never nearly did the dirty with another Pyro before.' I turned onto the main road back to town.

'Must be over stimulation. I get more power when I'm pissed off… I'm the hottest when I'm pissed,' I fixed him with a sly grin/

'Yeah you are pretty hot when your angry,' I commented.

'What I'm trying to say that maybe… um… heated… well…' Warren broke off.

'Aroused?' I offered. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged in his seat.

'Yeah… that… so the mixing of fire plus that we just projected or something,' I shrugged it was an alright theory.

'Want me to take you home or do you want to come home with me?' I asked. Warren gave me a charming smile.

'Why Arcana Dominika Montague you are a girl straight to the point,' I rolled my eyes at him.

'That a yes?' I asked. He nodded and clicked his fingers a bright flame forming between his fingers. He fixed his gaze on me.

'Yeah… that's a yes,' he said softly.

'Layla's going to kill us,' I said absently.

'Huh? Why?' he asked. I smiled turning down my street.

'We left her alone. So she's only stuck with her little fan club…' I said turning into my driveway. There were 2 black SUV's parked in front of the house. I frowned. Ok. I didn't know those cars and I knew every ones cars. Well nearly every ones.

'Um…' I said walking into the backyard towards the kitchen door.

'What's wrong?' Warren asked. I shook my head.

'I don't know,' I said quietly walking into the house. Something didn't feel right. Something was wrong.

'CANE' I yelled. When I didn't get a reply I headed for the loungroom/TV room. Walking in I froze. Warren bumped into me and stared in amazement. There standing in the middle of the room was my father. Cane sat on the couch looking like he wanted to kill something. Karma and Sam were standing off to the side not looking at all happy with the whole situation. Nickoli looked up and spotted me. A grin spread over his face. I could tell that he sincerely was happy to see me. Oh shit, my life just got a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

_Ahhh… the end of another chapter with another cliff hanger, I have a billion assignments due in for school so it depends on how long that takes until the next update. But this chapters really long. So I want at least I don't know maybe 14 reviews before an update…. Anyway… Big hugs and Kisses to those who reviewed especially **InvisibleA, Kyeprya,** **Atilla-the-hunny, shadowRess and theres more so hugs to you too! **that's all for now… hope that the chapters ok cause I rushed it. Which is really really not cricket, so sorry if it sucks. Um… what else…i cant think of anything_

_ACE_


	15. Sarcasms just another service we offer

DISCLAMER: I don't own Sky High or the characters affiliated with it. Arcana and her crew are mine... dont touch...

* * *

'Arcana,моя принцесса Вы превратились в красивых молодых женщин, прибывают и дают вашему отцу объятие в приеме (_ Arcana,_ _my princess you have grown into a beautiful young women, come and give your father a hug in welcome),'_ he said to me in fluent Russian. He was in an expensive suit, as per usual, I had to admit that he was a handsome devil. Thankfully Cane only took after him in looks and not personality. Those two combined made a really scary combination.

'что Вы делаете здесь?(_what are you doing here?)' _I demanded. Not moving from the doorway.

'I can-not come and see my children?' he asked slipping into English.

'NO!' I snapped back, this was all too much. Warren moved in closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. I just knew he was frowning over my head at Nickoli. Cane stood but was forcibly pushed back down into his chair by one of my fathers goonies. My nose twitched, no one and I meant NO ONE touched my brother.

'не трогайте его (_Don't touch him),'_ I commanded harshly to the man that had pushed Cane. Nickoli smiled.

'Вы имеете мой дух, это хорошо (_You have my spirit, this is good)_,' Nickoli said looking me over.

'I don't care if I'm a fucking replica of you just don't let anyone touch him or them again,' I said warningly. Pointing to Karma and Sam who were still looking around with a little boredom.

'Вы получили ваше отношение от вашей матери (_You got your attitude from your mother),' _he said pointing to me with a manicured finger.

'Sarcasm is just one other service we offer,' I said giving him a blank glare. Nickoli blinked as though not sure on how to proceed.

'Кто - это?(_Who is this?)_' he asked pointing to Warren. Fuck, um… think Cana think…

'A friend from school and seriously Nickoli stop speaking Russian,' I said with a shake of my head.

'I think that you should go now,' I said quietly pushing him away from me towards the hall. I didn't want him to be around when my father was, I still didn't know why he didn't like my father. But right now, that was the least of my problems. Warren nodded and kissed the top of my head. He fixed a look at Nickoli and left. Wow I really did wear the pants.

'Похожий на вашего друга (_Looks like your boyfriend),'_ Nickoli commented. I turned my attention back to him and sneered. He looked blankly back.

'I don't have a boyfriends. He just happens to be a close friend. Now please will you tell me what the fuck is going on here. Because last time I checked we weren't on your radar for visits,' I said walking to stand closer to where the action was. Cane started to stand beside me and the man pushed back down. I turned fire flashing in my eyes. I glanced down to make sure that it wasn't on my hands, it wasn't, Nickoli so did not need to know about my rather interesting… talent.

'Don't make me kill you,' I warned the shit that kept touching my brother. He looked at me confused as though he didn't know what I had sense. 'не заставляйте меня убить Вас (_don't make me kill you!)'_ I repeated in Russian. The man openly scoffed at me. Oh how I wanted to burn him to a crisp.

'You would kill him for touching you brother,' my father asked looking at me delighted. I glanced at him with trepidation. What the hell was his problem.

'Yes. Well maybe not _kill _him, but I would put him in hospital for a long time,' I corrected. Nickoli sat down and patted the spare seat beside him.

'Come, tell pappa what you have done since last time I was here,' he said. A horrible thought dawned on me.

'Did my principle call you?' I asked crossing my arms and stubbornly staying where I was. Nickoli frowned and shook his head.

'No… are you in trouble?' he asked. Huh. Ok that was my father all over. He tried to pretend to care but he had no idea that I had been expelled.

'No,' I said purposely being vague. 'Not as such.' he nodded and smiled. Karma and Sam started to shift uncomfortably.

'Why are you here?' I asked again. Nickoli smiled at me, it was bordering sincere. My nose twitched again.

'I have come to take you to Russia with me,' he said. Hello! What the hell. Karma and Sam froze in horror.

'NO!' Cane roared, he stood, when the man tried to placate him he simply knocked the guy out, the other four men in the room moved to intercept him. I moved and stood in front of Cane to stop something bad from happening. Sam and Karma went to back us up. My father stood and held up a hand.

'Остановите, позвольте им быть (_Stop, let them be)_,' he commanded harshly to his men.

'ARCANA will never, ever leave with you,' Cane said grabbing me and pushing me behind him. 'you have to go through me,' he said threatening.

'That wont be a problem son,' Nickoli said a sadistic smile going over his features. This was all moving so fast. This would have to be one of the worse weeks of my life.

'I wont go with you,' I said poking my head out from behind Canes broad back. Nickoli frowned. Obviously this wasn't the welcome he expected.

'You have no choice I am by law-' Nickoli started.

'Actually… about that… I'm Arcana's legal guardian. It went through last year when she was expelled for the 2nd time.' Cane cut in. Nickoli frowned.

'Как сделал это случается без моего знания? (_How did this happen without my knowing?)' _Nickoli demanded slipping into Russian.

'You signed the release papers so I don't know how you didn't know it was happening,' Cane said with a shrug. I could tell that Cane's arrogant armor was back in place. He wasn't so unsure of himself anymore. Nickoli turned to a man that was standing off the side.

'Сделал Вы знаете об этом Кирилл? (_Did you know about this Kirill?)'_ he said dangerously. The man shrugged and walked into the light. I blinked. Every bone in my body told me that this man before me was more dangerous then any of the other goonies in the room.

'Yes, but it is a minor detail that can be easily undone,' he said moving closer yet, he stood next to my father and smiled at me, it was a cruel smile that made me think that he had definitely killed puppies and kittens when he was little. The poor little things.

'So you're Arcana,' he said walking over to me and openly assessing me. I watched him blankly. He moved in even closer and grabbed a small handful of my long hair, I tossed my head.

'Don't touch me,' I commanded, moving my hair away from him. He was attractive, around 22, he had obviously grown up in a hard and violent lifestyle. You could see it in his eyes. He looked at me blankly and shrugged. My father was looking at him expectantly. He nodded, in something akin to approval.

'She'll do fine,' he said smoothing his arm over my shoulder. I whacked his arm away.

'I told you not to touch me fuck wit,' I snapped knocking his hand away, and giving him a death glare. He smiled back.

'Or what?' he asked.

'I'll kick your ass,' Cane sounded in.

'No,' I corrected, 'I'll go medieval on your ass by myself.' the stupid man laughed.

'Oh you'll do fine… just fine,' he said staring at me.

'In your dreams,' I sneered.

'You're already there Arcana,' he said leaning down to whisper in my ear. I barely contained the shudder of revulsion that I felt over his statement.

'Don't make me throw up,' I said, trying to hide the slight tremor of fear that had come up. I glanced over at Cane who looked murderous. I saw that the reason why he wasn't coming closer was because one of my fathers goonies held a gun in his hand. My whole attention turned to my father.

'You will not come in here waving guns about and making off the wall comments about taking me to Russia and have some weird,' I waved my hand at Mr. Touchy Feely, who was still standing within arms reach, 'man… thing… person, going on about how I'll do just _fine_, for something, apparently more then being in his dreams, which I think is gross beyond words.' I paused to make sure that he was getting everything, his goonies were glancing at each other in confusion, ok so thunderhead and fucknuckle and co had no idea what I was going on about. I couldn't be bothered switching to Russian to placate everyone in the room. The man beside me was grinning like a mad man, hell I was pretty sure he was a mad man. 'So _Nickoli_, it would be greatly appreciated if you would pack up your bodyguards and whatever the hell he is,' yet again I pointed to Mr. Touchy Feely. 'And come back when you have everything all nice and non confusing. And please don't bring the paraphernalia that comes with being Mr. Mob Boss.' I wrapped up, crossing my arms and tapping my foot impatiently. I was out of my mind of course, telling my father to leave and come back when he made sense. What the hell was I thinking?

'Your commanding me to leave the house that I paid for?' Nickoli asked, almost as though he was indulging a spoilt child. I guess I was a spoilt child but that was not the issue I was dealing with.

'Yes, just because you brought the house doesn't mean that its your _home_,' I said inching away from Demin AKA Mr. Touchy Feely towards my brother.

'Meaning?' Nickoli asked moving towards me.

'You have to live somewhere for it to be your home,' I retorted. Ok so my childhood abandonment issues were coming through. I had lots of unresolved issues containing my father.

'She has a point there,' Kirill intoned.

'Don't come into this you moronic sociopath,' I snapped indignantly glaring at him. He gave me a small smile and shrugged. My eyes narrowed as they glared at him, he really pissed me off.

'I will respect your wishes, just this once Arcana, think of it as a father doing a favor his daughter,' Nickoli said moving towards the door leading to the hall. 'I will be back on Tuesday, I have to do some… _business_ out of town, when I come back I will explain things more clearly and you _will_ be coming with me,' He said gesturing for the goonies and Kirill to follow him. 'До принцессы вторника (_Until Tuesday princess)_,' he said at the front door, I glared at him. Kirill smiled at me, it made my skin crawl.

'До следующего раза ? Принцесса (_Until next time… Princess)_,' he said mockingly.

'Bite me,' I snarled lunging at him, Cane hauled me back before I could do damage with my fists. I kicked out and caught Kirill on the chin making him sprawl back into one of the goonies.

'Where?' he asked, straightening and holding his chin.

'Ooh…' I growled lunging forward again Cane caught my arms and Sam grabbed my waist to stop me from kicking the little shit again.

'Look Russian person… I think you should go before Cana goes psycho on your asses, you don't want that,' Karma commented over the top of everyone. Nickoli nodded in accent and the small band started towards their SUV's I struggled against my captors.

'Ok you can all let go of me now,' I said dead still. Calculating that it would only take a few well placed fireballs to fry both SUV's and make it look like an accident.

'No, not until they're down the street,' Cane retorted his arms tightening around me, the confines of my chest seem to close in even more. Come on didn't they see I needed to breath?

'Ok,' Cane finally said releasing me. I gulped down as much fresh air as possible. Turning I eyed the three of them off. Traitors that they were.

'I could have made him eat pavement,' I growled. Sam and Karma took a step back. Hey they were smart kids, after all, Cane watched me with a look that borderlined amusement. Which _was_ not cool.

'You could have, but you didn't and your not going to until maybe Tuesday,' he said turning and heading down the hall. What the hell was wrong with him? I have to wait until Tuesday? All I wanted out life this week was to make something… anything to make sense. Normal, uncomplicated sense.

'HOLD IT!' I commanded. Cane turned and looked at me questioningly.

'What?' he asked. Sam and Karma looked at each other then between the two of us.

'BAIL!' they said in unison. I rolled my eyes at their retreating backs.

'We are going to figure what the hells going on… now… right here,' I broke off and looked around. 'well maybe we can move to a room,' I said as an afterthought.

'My room,' he said, trying to pull me towards his bat cave.

'Nuh Ah…' I protested standing still to stop him from pulling me futher towards his nucular site. 'I am not stepping into that room. Its all dark and batman like. My rooms where were going,' I said faking a shudder.

'And your rooms not like mine?' He asked. Hell he was openly mocking me. My eyes narrowed then realized that he actually had a point. Considering the one and only window in my room was covered in thick black and red curtains.

'I have a plant,' I said defensibly. Ok so one plant didn't magically bright a room up to a non cave like atmosphere but at the moment it was all I had to work with.

'That's dead,' he retorted trying to tug me more forcibly towards his room.

'No actually, Layla fixed it so its all… green… and alive…' I said pulling back hard, a funny look passed over his face in confusion.

'Layla?' he asked.

'New female in my life?' I said looking at him expectantly.

'oh… girl that stayed over,' he said nodding.

'you carried her up the evil stairs,' I said to further imprint the memory.

'Right, right, weighed a bloody ton,' he said putting his weight into hauling me towards his room with more pressure. I threw my weight down causing both of us to tumble to the ground.

'I'll tell her that,' I said leaning up onto my elbows to look at him, he gazed back undaunted.

'You do that,' he smiled.

'I will.'

'Fine.'

'Well good,' he growled. I had no choice other then to crack up.

'Breakfast Club moment,' I said smiling.

'I planned it,' he said smiling, 'bow to my superiority.' I rolled my eyes and hit him in the chest.

'ouch…' He protested, 'temper there Cana.'

'Whats up with Nickoli and his Flunky's?' I asked seriously.

'I dunno, they arrived just a few moments before you got home, they vacated the house of everyone 'cept Sam Karma and me and asked where you were,' Cane said sitting.

'So we're clueless because whatever the hell he was saying made no sense to me, in the slightest,' I said still on my elbows. Great another problem to add to the list.

'Yeah, I'll call up some people and put the word out that I want some info why Nickoli's here. Something's bound to turn up.

'Being Nickoli's son has its advantages in the cities underworld,' I smirked at him and he simply shrugged.

'you better stay here until Tuesday and we find out what's really going on here,' he said tousling my hair. I flicked him with a small harmless flame. I hated when people touched my hair.

'Think Nickoli's going to snatch me, Mobster style?' I asked with a flourish joking.

'Wouldn't put it passed him,' Cane retorted snagging me into a hug. Fuck he was serious.

'Come on, as if,' I said wriggling to get comfortable.

'You didn't see him when grandpa was alive and he still thought that I needed his presence 24/7,' Cane said quietly. I looked at him startled that was part of his life he avoided talking about religiously. The first 11 years of his life before I rocked up.

'Yeah…' I said not sure what I was supposed to say. I looked up at him. 'You know I used have a handle on life, but it broke.' I said, I stood and gave him a wry smile.

'How about you go to bed and do whatever it is that you do in that room of yours,' he said giving me a push towards my room.

'Now that I have your permission,' I did a curtsy and let myself into my room and closed the door behind me. I sighed and slid down the door. Pulling my knees up I leaned against and realized that I hadn't gotten any answers only more questions and problems. My life it seemed was screwed. Again. Great. There was a knock on my door and I leaned up and opened it. Warren stood there looking out of place. He looked down at me and gave me a smile that made me want to burst into flames.

'Can I come in?'

* * *

Ok that was a crappy chapter sorry. I have heaps of exams and stuff so yes. Sorry again. Thanks to all those who have reviewed.

Ace


	16. Old BF and New BF plus a Drunk Layla

To start with I am extremely sorry for the lateness of this update. This is due to many factors that I will never post on the top of a story let alone the internet. So this is me asking for forgiveness. Do I get it? Anyway on with this rather drawn out story, its long as a sorry present… Also before I forget. I don't own Sky high… there… you happy nowyou stupid lawyers!

* * *

I stared in what I could only explain as amazement at the teenager before me. Layla I concluded was a complete and utter emotional wreak. Not a little head on collision either. It was more along the lines of a fifteen car pile up… including a semi trailer and a bus. Blinking a few times and discreetly pinching myself I finally came to grips that yes it was Layla and yes she was completely non happy. Which was weirder then seeing Karma in the see through fish netty thing. Moving away I let her into the house. Warren had left earlier that morning something to do with work or school, I'd been asleep and without coffee, there was no way I was going to function properly. Now at 9:47pm I had an extremely emotionally challenged female to deal with. Yippee… the cosmos totally loved me. 

'Um… aren't you supposed to be… at Wills welcome home bash… party… thing?' I asked awkwardly hugging the sobbing creature. Trying to figure out exactly I was supposed to do. There was a sound to the left of me, I glanced over at Sam who was trying not to laugh. I patted Layla's shoulder while she nodded into my shoulder. What the hell was I supposed to do? Chocolate. Chocolate fixes everything. I gently… well I removed her from my body and sighed.

'Sam, chocolate now,' I said my nose twitching slightly. He snorted.

'As if,' he retorted. I fixed him with I reserved for the extremely drunk randoms who graced my brothers party when they were too drunk to realize that no meant no.

'Now Sam,' I said again. He shrugged and headed in the opposite direction. I stared in amazement at his retreating back. No fight? One liners? Wow today was weird.

'Now you and I are going to go to a room and …' I paused staring into Layla's tearstained face. Aw… hell. She looked like a kicked puppy. Then I smelt it. So she was a kicked puppy with a drinking problem.

'Have you been _drinking _Layla?' I asked, she seemed to smile between her tears and nodded, she fell forward and I caught her. Barely, Cane was right… she was heavy. 'How much?' I asked. Quick as a flash her mood seemed to change and I estimated that whatever it was, it was now starting to kick in with a vengeance.

'I dunno,' she cooed hugging me, 'I Love you Arcana.' I blinked and stared down at her.

'Ok,' I said holding her up and trying to lead her towards the computer room. What had I done in my life to have me punished with having to look after a drunk Layla? Apart from that fire fiasco. And that thing with that person in that stolen car. Oh and then that time…

'I'm not as think as you drunk I am,' Layla bubbled braking into my thoughts. I smirked.

'Sure your not,' I snorted dumping her into a chair in front of a computer. Ok so what do I do now? Did I call the parents? No that would be bad.

'what happened?' I asked squatting down in front of her.

'found someone else,' she mumbled to me wiping her eyes. Clearing her eyes… sort of.

'Not making much sense to me here,' I had no idea what the hell was going on. I want to know what was going on here. I pulled off my bandana and gave it to her as a giant hanky.

'Will… when he was away… she's really pretty… French too…' she said brokenly looking close to tears. I knew that that kid was scum… too cocky.

'Poor baby,' I said once again gently patting her on the shoulder.

'Do you have one of those things that has water?' she asked. I smiled and nodded.

'Yeah, stay,' I commanded, 'I'm just going to and get that stuff for you, ok?' she nodded obediently and leaned against the desk. I imagined all the ways that I could kill stronghold all the way to the kitchen and most of the way back. I'd gotten it down to three different ways. All contained fire. Yay for me. When I walked into the room I saw Layla squinting at the computer with complete drunken concentration. Hearing me entering she turned her face screwed up in confusion.

'Who's General Failure and why is he reading my hard drive?' she asked before passing out and slipping to the floor. Sighing I walked over to her and stood over her.

'TJ's Law: you can't fall off the floor.'

* * *

Waking up to Layla was one of the most scariest moments in my life. And I wasn't afraid to admit it. And I was sure that anyone would agree. Having Layla staring at you when you wake up is just plain creepy. 

'Morn,' I mumbled rubbing my eyes, she continued to stare. 'I take it you'll pain killers of some kind?' I asked moving off the bed and eyeing her warily. Finally to my relief she blinked and nodded. We found Karma asleep on the kitchen table, which wasn't necessarily _new_ but now that I had people that I went to school with wandering around the house randomly I wished that he would start to wear more then his boxes around. All of them to wear more clothes in general. I motioned for Layla to sit somewhere… anywhere. She sat on a chair at the table and stared at Karma with slightly glazed eyes. That wasn't exactly _normal_. After pouring myself a coffee, I dumped a half filled glass of water and a nearly empty box of heavy duty prescription pain killers in front of her mindful of Karma's semi comatose body.

'It'll help with the marching band currently playing in your head,' I explained when she looked at me confused… well I thought that she looked at me with confusion. The lights were on inside her head but I had serious doubts that anyone was at home.

'thanks,' she ground out sending me a cringe that I interpreted as what was supposed to be a grin.

'No problem. Been drunk too many times to count. And with that comes the hang over,' I said scrunching my hair, trying to give it life. It didn't work. Karma mumbled something inarticulate and shifted slightly. I went to wake him when Sam and Karma crashed through the kitchen door, both in a desperate search for coffee. They both looked like crack addicts that hadn't had a fix in a couple of days. Which needless to say was a pretty sight. Layla watched them with limited interest. Woohoo… yet again the one that has "super hero" powers is the one that seems like the one that has half a handle on reality. The two boys scrappled with each other violently in their race. I watched without much heart I knew the outcome of this little match, having this particular morning ritual many times before. Cane would win. Sam would make up an excuse _why_ Cane had won. They would drink coffee, be manly then do manly things. Layla glanced at the comotion making its way across the kitchen then back at the still prone Karma. A bomb would go off and he wouldn't wake up… or would he? Smirking evilly I nudged a pot off its hook causing it to land with a loud and rather intrusive bang. The reaction was more chaotic then predicted. Layla let off a scream that alerted the whole neighborhood to her presence. Cane and Sam came aware that there was other inhabitants in the room and stared in amazement and Karma woke with a start and rolled off the table and into Laylas lap causing the glass of water to go everywhere. Layla… well… Layla just wasn't having a good day. I smirked, morning entertainment check.

'Ok, now that we have caused enough commotion to make the neighbors call the police… again. Can we all put this behind us and act normally in the morning for once?' I asked calmly. I came to the realization that being the only one not suffering from early morning disease was fun. I had to do this more often.

'Wha?' Sam asked. Blinking Cane looked over at Layla, who with the help of Karma was getting to her feet, Cane frowned then glancing back at me he scratched his head and chest simultaneously.

'Wasn't she a he?' he asked literally tackling Sam who was using his confusion to make for the coffee pot beside me. I cringed as Sam landed with a sickening crack against the expensive tiles which had been replaced at least 15 times in the last 6 years.

'What are you going on about now?' I filled 2 cups of coffee and held them out to them with a amused smirk, 'here drink.' Layla made her way over to me and stood a little too close into my personal bubble for comfort. The two boys made off with the coffee in record time and drowned them down even faster. Cane wiped his mouth with the back of his hand still looking groggy then pointed to Layla.

'There was a guy, the one that's all badish and stuff… but now she is…' he said rubbing his eyes.

'Warren went home… Layla came by…' I explained slowly as though they were 4 year olds, well mentally. There was no way that they would ever be mistaken for 4 year olds physically.

'Where was I went this all went down?' he asked sitting down on the ground and looking up at me almost like an expectant child, Sam quickly followed suite… with less grace. Oh yeah, they belonged in kindy.

'Drunk… passed out… take your pick,' well ok so he wasn't passed out… or necessarily _drunk_… he could have been watching a DVD or playing PS2... But that wasn't the _point_. Cane twitched his nose, I stared.

'Hey you do it too!' I declared. His eyes widned and he looked at me dumbfounded. 'Twitch your nose when you want to say something or confused, or angry. I usually do it when I'm angry.'

'Arcana, nine out of ten times you are mad,' Sam murmured. I fixed him with a chilly look.

'Go fuck your sister,' I snarled. He shook his head and grabbed me around the waist.

'What are you doing?' I growled staring at him.

'Taking you off to have my wicked way with you,' he said seriously. I struggled.

'Off you dickhead, I'm not your sister,' I protested when we made some serious ground towards the stairs and his room. He stilled and stared at me in mock amazement.

'Your not?' he asked wide eyed. I slapped him. Hard. And wriggled away from him and stalked away. 'Cana… Come on… Cana I was joking… Cana… come back,' he said to my back as I headed back towards the kitchen where I was worried about Laylas safety in the hands of my brother and Karma.

* * *

**2 HOURS LATER…**

After banning everyone... well all male inhabitants,from the kitchen after food had virtually been inhaled and the boys had had their mandatory coffee fix I waited for the conversation I had been dreading unfold. This conversation was one that to my knowledge every female friend would have to deal with at least 10 times in their entire life. I was hoping considering that I only had _one_ female friend I would have more time to prepare for it… say a good 3 to 4 YEARS! Obviously I had been wrong. Dumping a tissue down in front of Layla I settled in for what I assumed was going to be the hardest 2 hours of my life. The brake-up sob conversation. To my utter delight Layla was far more composed then expected. Staring at her I tried to think of a nice uplifting thing to start this conversation.

'All men are animals some just make better pets,' ok so it wasn't the best thing in the world. I wasn't going to get any awards but it got a quirk of a smile. I was quite chuffed. Yay for me and my amazing one liners.

'I don't think Warren would appreciate that,' she said wiping her eyes. Leaning back into my chair I looked at her thoughtfully.

'I have three questions and you are going to answer all of them,' ok take control of the situation and you may make it out alive, Layla nodded, oh thank god, 'Question one: What happened? Question two: where did you get the alcohol and question three: do you want me to do anything particularly illegal to Will of the non kinky and sexual variety?' Layla listened to the questions attentively sniffed at the mention of Wills name and looked at the table tearfully. Damn she was doing that kicked puppy look again.

'The party,' I blinked. that's it? that's all I got? The party? She sniffed again, 'Will turned up with this really pretty… pretty… French… girl… exchange student… girl… and he said… he… said…' she broke off and sniffed heavily and I braced myself that there may indeed be the fact there might need to be hugging involved. 'that we needed to talk,' those were the evilest words in history… I had used them plenty of times. I knew the damage that they could inflict. 'then he… broke up with me… simple as that… said it was over and then left… with her. She's so _pretty_,' Layla nearly wailed. 'and French,' ok so the girl was French… she was going down… and will oh… well he was going to fry… even if it was because there was a rather large threat that there was going to be long minutes of hugs of a distraught Layla. I liked Layla… I just didn't like her hugs… or any other _female_ originated affection. 'I got the drinks from this guy from school… I don't remember his name,' ok that made sense. I looked at her expectantly for the answer to question number three. She shook her head sadly, 'no… don't hurt him.' my eyebrows shot up… that's it… wow this was easier then expected. Yay…

'Ok, now what?' I asked stumped on what my next action should be. Please not be hugging… please not be hugging. Layla smiled her eyes misty, then she opened her arms expectantly. I restrained from rolling my eyes. Of course there would be hugging involved. I let myself get the life squeezed out of me.

'Oh WOW, Arcana your bonding with a _female_,' a voice broke into our "bonding". I glared over my shoulder at the new intruder.

'What the _fuck_ are you doing here?' icicles dripping off my words. I stepped back from Layla and let small flames dance around my fingers as I faced my ex's big brother. Scott smiled and leaned on the doorframe of the door that led into the backyard. My nose twitched and Layla looked between the two of us with apprehension.

'Yo Cana your boyfriends here…' Cane trailed off when he spotted Scott. 'What up? Thought you were coming Tuesday?' What the hell was going on here? Why was I the last person to know ANYTHING around here? Scott moved into the room and did the funky "yo were part of a bad ass club" hand shake… thing.

I shook my head in disgust, from here on out things I decided _could _get worse. Warren came into the room and raised an eyebrow at all the inhabitants, which was a lot. Layla spotted him and waved with as much enthusiasm as one could muster after a hard night hitting the good old Jack Daniels. I moved closer to them, and held back a smile as he in turn was attacked with hugs. Then a feeling washed over me… a _fuzzy and un-natural _feeling. I blinked at my own revelation. I was _jealous_ that Layla was hugging Warren. Wonders will never cease to amaze me. Scott watched the interaction with slightly narrowed eyes. They went to slits as Warren rather masterfully disengaged himself from Layla and attached himself to me. No personal bubble issues. Hey I was getting used to this.

'You moved fast,' Scott remarked, his anger close to the surface. I was about to point out that I hadn't been the one to cheat on his brother. That had been all Alex, the little… well big… man-whore that he was.

'It's been three months Scott,' another voice said from behind us. Anger boiled up and over. Ok so this wasn't my day… week… YEAR! But on the up side I don't think anything else could _possibly_ go WRONG! Everyone turned to face my ex boyfriend. Who was recently crowned as the boyfriend who screwed it up the most. Good for him.

'I see you've set aside today to publicly humiliate yourself,' I growled. He grinned with all the cockiness he seemed to ooze. Warren looked between us.

'Problem?' he asked. Alex smirked and strutted forward, literally strutted forward. I cringed as I recalled to when I actually thought that that had been attractive. Well endearing at least. I had been young and foolish and I had learnt half of the error of my ways. Alex stopped in front of us and openly assessed Warren.

'I see that you've dropped your standards,' he sneered, my arm clenched on Warrens arm to pull him back. I shrugged.

'After you I didn't think I _could_ drop them any further,' so it wasn't the best comeback in the history of mankind but hell I was restraining some one who was nearly twice my size and extremely hell bent on frying Alex's ass. Sam chocked on laughter and quickly composed himself. Sam? I glanced over at the door and saw that Karma and Sam had come in to watch the show. Alex sneered at me. Hey, so we weren't the most composed and loving ex couple. But we had our moments, but obviously today wasn't going to be one of those scarce days. Turning to my brother I forced my weight back to make sure that Warren didn't try to go for the throat.

'Вы пригласили факнукл один и два? (_You invited fucknuckle one and two?)'_ I demanded in Russian. Having forighn parents can be fun when you want a conversation that nobody can understand. Not that I didn't _enjoy_ verbally mutilating Alex, I just didn't want to do it in front of Layla who was too innocent for her own good and Warren who was as I had recently found out a rather protective boyfriend which would mean that I would be restraining him and trying to verbally strip Alex at the same time. Which just wasn't an option at ten in the morning.

_'_Да, они имеют информацию, которую мы можем использовать, который их не движение давать нас, если Вы продолжаете действовать как испорченный и возмущенный подросток_ (Yeah, they have information that we can use, which their not going to give us if you keep acting like a spoilt and indignant teenager),' _he said giving me a blank look so not to give away anything. The look of anger that flashed quickly in his eyes accentuated his cause. Warren moved forward in a jerk, I hauled him back and glanced at what he was doing. It was hilarious. They were openly sizing each other up, so far in the black looks and non verbal death threats Warren was winning. I loved male marchoism.

'Тайны, согласитесь или не согласитесь так, мы не тратим впустую больше время здесь (_Arcana, agree or disagree so we don't waste any more time here),' _Cane snapped, his voice hard. I didn't bother turning my whole attention on holding Warren back from going through with his threats.

'_I agree,'_ I murmured, my nose twitching as Alex said something in French.

'Si vous devez l'insulter ont au moins la décence pour le faire dans l'anglais pour qu'il puisse répliquer arrière Alex (_if you must insult him at least have the decency to do it in English so that he can retort back Alex),'_I snapped in kind. That was the end of my languages, English Russian and French. Alex sent me a death glare which I returned with one of my own.

'You know Arcana as much as I enjoy watching this and stuff the marching band is still playing in my head, my mother has no idea where I am and I feel as though I was hit by a truck and run over with a semi trailer,' Layla intoned rubbing her temples in pain. Now wouldn't be a good time to tell her that a semi trailer was a type of truck.

'You should go home,' Cane said frowning down at her as she moved to stand next to him, 'and pretend that your really, really sick so that the parentals don't suspect that you raided the local bottle'o and depleted have of its stock.' Layla fixed him with a look of intense dislike that made me feel proud of her.

'_Pretend?_ What's this _pretending _business? I AM sick, no actually I'm pretty sure that I'm DYING!' she snapped. I sent Cane a smirk. He blinked and backed away form her slowly. I glanced over at Sam and Karma, who were talking in hushed tones. They were making bets about what was going to happen between Alex and I, I could tell. Sensing that I was looking at them they stopped and sent me identical innocent grins. I shook my head in disapproval land pointed a finger at them in warning. They grinned at me wider.

'Sam, Karma take Layla home, then go get food, were nearly out,' Cane commanded, sounding very official and important. He then turned his attention to Scott who was still glaring at me through slitted eyes. 'Your coming with me to tell me this information that you have,' he said his voice baring the authority that he apparently thought that he held. He turned to Alex, Warren and I, I smiled sweetly. 'You're going to stay here and be _civil_ with each other, that means no fires, no killing. No FRIENDLY bouts of kickboxing or ANY-THING involving _sharp_ pointy things,' I continued to beam at him my innocent smile. I mean there was 'one' incident, we only had to get 39 stiches between up! On a whole it was ok. I mean no-one DIED or anything. Cane frowned at me 'I mean it!' he glanced at Alex, 'Both of you!' Alex crossed his arms and pursed his lips. Warren yet again was going through this thing unnoticed though out this little rule game. Which could later be used to my advantage. I looked up at him. He seemed to have zoned out. I wriggled into his body to get his attention. He looked down and I gave him a small smile.

'Do you all agree?' cane demanded. We all nodded in unity. With that everyone vacated the room. Well except the three of us. And after Layla had attacked Warren and I with hugs. The girl had a hang over from hell and she still managed to act cheerful and hug us goodbye. Something was seriously not 'right' with her. I stared in fixation as the black liquid made its way into the clear coffee pot. I didn't ask Warren or Alex if they wanted some. I gave Warren a cup, whether he wanted it or not and ignored Alex. Coffee was too good for him. Sipping at my mug I bit back a curse as it burnt my tongue.

'Try cooling the coffee, by holding it closer to your heart,' Alex suggested. I blinked did he just? He did! Oh there goes all thought of being civil.

'If I want your opinion Alex, I'll ask you to fill out the necessary forms,' I commented harshly. Alex smirked, I just knew that now he was getting fired up his IQ would drop considerably. Not that it really could drop any more, maybe. Warren seemed to sense that he wasn't going to be included in this certain argument and pulled himself onto the table. I wanted to kill Alex but hey I'd settle with killing him verbally. It was on.

* * *

Another chapter at last. Yay. I'll try and update soon. Um… no I don't speak Russian or French… unfortunately. Thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry about the lateness of the update but it's a long chapter so you have to forgive me… Hugs again to all that reviewed. I want more for this chapter because its so long… hope it was ok… and really sorry about my trade mark Cliff hangers… mwa ha ha ha ha ha…. Yay for evilness.

Ace


	17. Authors Note and Questionare

_Hello my prettyful readers… this is a short but worthwhile exercise that I have conducted to find out about what you think of my little "project". So there are a series of questions and hypothetical questions for you to kindly fill out. These questions may or may not have to do with the futer progression of this story. There are some that are completely false… but I want you to answer them anyway. So on with the questions. Also because I'm MEAN I want at least…Four people to answer them before I update again. And I just want to say that the next chapters good… well I think it is…So doesa couple of people I got to read through itto make surethat it FLOWED...Lol so here are mydreaded questions... they're more for methen you... um... actually they arefor you too... because i'm taking them and using them...ok i'm rambling now and that will just not do so i'm just going to shut up now hey... i think that thats a brillent idea... _

_Question One: Who out of Karma, Cane and Sam is your favourite character and why? _

_Question Two: If say Layla were to fall in "love" with one of the aforementioned people who would it be and why would you like this to happen? If for it to happen at all. _

_Question Three: Do you want more history about Arcana and her family (Cane, Nickoli and Anuk (her mother)? _

_Question Four: Should Arcana and Warren Go apocalyptic on Wills Ass? If yes... any ideas on HOW? _

_Question Five: If a character was to die… which one WOULDN'T you want to go? _

_Question Six: Is the story going to slowly and should I fasten it up and make it shorter? _

_See only Six questions all easy to answer. And if you want to put some ideas to me I would happily look at them…thankyou very much for your time and I hope that you will do this for me…and I know about the fact that Warren hasn't had a big part over the last few chapters but he is going to be all there very soon… and there will be more Fluffy fun… lol… Hugs all around _

_ACE _

_Ps: Anything else that you wish to tell me i am open to all sorts of ideas..._

_Pps: quickly for a certain person, you know who you are, yes I am of the female species... _


	18. French Pricks, Punches and Blood Spray

**I AM SO SORRY… SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

I was SWAMPPED with school its my 2nd last week and I have to do heaps of exams and there was heaps of problems with the computer, this isn't even the chapter I did up before I had to redo it because I was the victim of a prank war turned mean, they deleted everything on my hard-drive, thinking that I had everything backed up… which I didn't so I had to do heaps of assignments and stuff all over again. And trust me when I say teachers don't believe you when you say "I did the assignment its just…" say those words and you are a dead… student. Anyway here you are I give you… the story…….. After this brief add brake.

I don't own SKY HIGH or anything affiliated with it, I only own the twisted storyline and the added characters I have added in. yay for me and my crazyness.

* * *

Alex pulled out a chair and positioned it away from both warren and I. He then proceeded to smile triumphantly at me.

'What? that's all I'm going to get? A cheap onliner? Come on baby, I thought we meant more to each other,' he asked his head cocked to the side, it took all my will power not to knock him off the stupid chair, then brake said chair over his thick skull. As I seethed, I warmed to the idea. I narrowed my eyes at him, restraining my anger from following through with my fantasy. 'You know you look really cute when you try to insult me.' he added. I took and deep breath and gritted my teeth.

'I've never _tried _to insult you, I never _had _totry!' I snapped. Alex shook his head and muttered a few choice words in French that made me want to go all Pyromaniac on his ass, seeing the fury that crossed my features Warren sat up straighter and I could tell that he was wondering if he should intervene. I shook my head at him and he remained where he was, his whole body was coiled, as though he was ready to spring. I gave him a more meaningful glance. He gave a minute sigh and pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket on his jacket, ok then… he was a lot more like Sam then I first thought. I turned back to Alex and without thinking ripped into him in Russian. Alex laughed mockingly.

'Really Pyro, English… or French, so I at least know what your saying!' he said with another huge grin over his face. I sneered and went to repeat what I had said, before I could Sam and Karma burst into the room. Both Alex and I ignored them and continued to take glare at each other. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam snatch Warrens chocolate and smile at him. What the hell?

'Strangers have the best candy,' Sam proclaimed triumphantly.

'What did we miss?' Karma demanded pulling himself up next to the other two men on the table.

'So have you done him yet?' Alex asked, hello?

'_EXCUSE ME!_' I snarled, he shrugged and threw a smirk at Warren. I took a deep breath. In and out, in and out, happy thoughts, happy thoughts.

'Nothing says "I love you" like six hours of non stop sex,' I stared at him in shock and anger. We had never had this before, never went this… below the belt. I saw red, apparently so did Warren because we both fired up. Causing Alex to inch his chair away, his arrogance seeming to slip a little.

'Remember Arcana, justified flame throwing withheld at the moderators request,' Sam snapped causing both of us to come up short. Alex sighed lightly in relief. I shot him a look that said that he shouldn't be. Sam grabbed hold of Warren and pulled him back onto the table.

'I must never have loved you then,' I retorted, trying to bring it back to verbal rather then frying. I hated Alex it was common knowledge. And I really wanted to do bodily harm to him. But all in all we did go out for nearly 9 months so I didn't want Warren to kill him. I knew fully well that my retort was bad, but hey I was making a personal sacrifice by not reducing him to ashes.

'There's a difference between love and lust baby, and that's all we really had,' he smirked his armor back in place. 'Lust, if I remember you couldn't keep your hands off me.' breath in… breath out. He was trying to rile Warren into attacking him. I saw Warren try to move off the table, when Sam reached out and held him in place.

'Pray tell what is this amazing difference?' I demanded. This was slowly getting out hand.

'The difference between Lust and Love Arcana is,' he paused as though for effect. 'To spit or swallow.' I cringed and then punched him. Sending him flying over backwards out of his chair. I stood over him and glared down.

'I hear the president is naming you secretary of the inferior,' I snapped, resisting the urge to kick him… I kept my foot on the floor… away from his jaw… just.

'You're a feminist,' Alex sneered. 'How cute.'

'You know Alex one thing I've always _admired _you is the fact that you're a person that travels well,' pointing to the door, 'So start traveling.' I didn't have time to react, one second I was commanding Alex to leave the house the next I was under him, I didn't know if it was violent or sexual. Then I remembered is that I was with Alex and everything that Alex did was sexually orientated. I brought my knee up and rolled. Trying to get him off me.

'Always did wanna play rough didn't you Pyro,' he purred in my ear. Arrrrggg.g…. cooties. Major disgusting Alex infested cooties. He was lifted bodily off me by Warren who placed three well aimed punches that downed Alex easily. Sam and Karma hauled him back. I got off the floor and made my way over to where Alex was kneeling. He laughed cradling his bleeding nose. He pointed at Warren.

'You know the sex was so good that the neighbors even had a cigarette,' he chuckled. Warren lunged forward. Causing the boys to throw their body weight back to even it out. Alex laughed even more.

'Alex qu'est-ce qu'est votre problème (_Alex what the hell is your problem?)_' I demanded. Standing in front of him my hands on my hips.

'Que nous faisons toujours le bébé ? Ayez un bon vieil argument, poursuivez-vous avec notre magnifique rapport de haine d'amour (_what we always do baby? Have a good old argument, continue on with our wonderful love hate relationship).' _he said, almost drunkenly t happens when your hit hard in the face… rattles the brain a little, makes you see nice bright white spots. Blood flowed freely out of his mouth and from a rather nasty cut on the side of his face.

'Non, ce que vous êtes une canalisation sur la société (_No, your being a drain on society),'_ I commented. Turning quickly I locked eyes with Sam.

'Take warren out of here, calm him down,' I said, trying to organize the chaos that was around me. That seemed to be multiplying. Sam nodded and started to drag warren towards the hall.

'No, I'm not leaving you alone with that… thing,' Warren snapped pulling forward. Alex stood and came to rest beside me.

'Je ne crois pas que le garçon d'amant m'aime très beaucoup, (_I don't think lover boy likes me very much)_,' he commented as though nothing was amiss. I looked up at him.

'Je me demande pourquoi vous baisez (_I wonder why you fuck,)' _I snarled.

'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!' Cane all but shouted. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Great yet again I was in trouble with the almighty leader.

'He started it,' I said leaping away from Alex and pointing at him. Cane rolled his eyes and Scott glared at everyone in the room. I think that he really needed to get laid. Relieve some of the pent up tension that he had going on. Scott winked at me as though as if he knew what I had just thought. Cane was staring at me dumbfounded.

'Arcana if your willing I'd never say no…' Scott smirked. OH MY GOD! I didn't… did I? I stared in opened eyed shock. I shook my head in horror.

'Did I say that out loud?' I asked, it came out in a shocked whisper. Cane nodded and nearly cracked himself laughing. My eyes narrowed on Scott's, who was openly being suggestive.

'If you want to get laid hire a prostitute,' I snidely remarked. Scott shook his head.

'Could you ask Cane for a couple of phone numbers for his 'companions', I'm sure Scott would be extremely grateful,' Alex intoned from beside me, wanting to get in the last word. I fixed him with an icy glare.

'I'm sure you could just toss him one of your…'

'Don't,' he growled, I'd hit a sore spot.

'Why?' I demanded, pushing. 'I mean there's always one around.'

'I wouldn't have one of my brothers left overs,' Scott broke in. I turned to look at him.

'You were willing to go for a tumble with me a few seconds ago,' I snapped. Scott bared his teeth and shook his head.

'You see your different, you dumped him, he didn't discard you,' he said walking towards me. Warren broke free of Sam and Karma and stepped in between me and Scott.

'Take one step closer and I will fry your ass so bad you wont know what hit you,' he threatened.

'Oh you've got a well guard dog there Pyro,' he commented. I stiffened at the old nickname that my ex boyfriend had bestowed on me, the intimacy that it represented.

'Arcana,' I snapped out. Reaching out for Warrens hand.

'Right, because your no longer a pyromaniac huh?' he asked cruelly. My eyes went to slits. And because I couldn't help it. I threw a fireball at his chest and let it catch alight. I then relished in his shout of horror, because its extremely unmanly to scream…. and held back laughter as the almost flew to the sink to put out the fire on him. Cane shook his head as everyone else bar Alex laughed. I bit my lip and sent Cane a apologetic grin.

'HOLD IT! EVERYONE STOP WHAT THEIR DOING RIGHT NOW!' he yelled. Everyone froze. Oh shit… I was so dead. At least this time I wasn't going down alone. If I was going to hell, then by god Alex was coming with me.

'He asked for it,' I said childishly crossing my arms and tapping my foot. The look that Cane sent me made me feel slightly guilty. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

'Sorry?' I tried, I didn't mean it but it was all I had to work with at that particular moment. Cane shook his head and looked over at Scott who was sopping wet and was not a happy camper. Yay Arcana: One, Evil ex and co: zero. Oh yeah… I was seriously tempted to do a little dance.

'Earth to Arcana… come in Arcana,' Warren growled affectionately into my ear, naw… wasn't that cute… he growled affectionately.

'My god Cana if you don't snap out of it I swear to god I'll give you to Nickolai,' HELLO!' My whole attention turned to Cane.

'What?' I demanded. 'I stand by the fact that none of this is ANY of my fault.' cane snorted.

'That is the most preposterous idea you've ever come up with,' Cane said almost without anger… almost. I threw him a dirty look and stood my ground. Which seemed to be getting smaller by the second. Warren using everyone's distraction made his way towards Alex who seemed to be completely un-awear of the danger that was heading towards him. I really didn't _feel _like warning him either.

'Arcana , if you weren't…' Scott snarled ferociously. I blinked and glanced over at him, I schooled my face into that of mild curiosity.

'If I wasn't what?' I asked. Scott's muscles jumped in his jaw.

'Cane's little sister… I would so-'

'What? What would you do?' I broke in raising an eyebrow. 'Spank me?' I walked over to him and leaned in. 'I'll let you in on a secret, I enjoy that…' ok so I was going over the top but I wasn't having a good month and today was just getting on my nerves and seeing the fury on his face made it almost better. His hands clenched and then… he laughed. I blinked and stood back staring in amazement. He was laughing? Hello, was everyone on crack and forgot to tell me?

'She's gotten good,' Scott said walking over to Cane and whacking him on the shoulder, rocking back on my heels I studied them intently. They started talking in hushed sounds. My nose twitched and I glanced over at Warren who was extremely close to the still bleeding Alex. Without warning he lunged tackling Alex to the ground. I watched with a sort of fascination as the two men grappled trying to come out as top dog. Cane walked over and with ease that you wouldn't expect from someone who looked like him, bodily picked warren up and tossed him carelessly to the side. Go big brother… wait… that was my _boyfriend _that he was throwing around. I blinked. shouldn't I be… what… um… who was I supposed to yell at… should I yell at all. Cane grabbed Alex and tossed him, well sort of shoved him heavily, over to Scott.

'I think that its over for today,' he said jerking his head in a gangster fashion. Scott nodded and hauled Alex back as he tried to get at Warren who was standing looking threatening. Ok so there was WAY to much testosterone around this house. Cane walked them over to the exit and talked quickly to Scott in hushed tones. I went to inch over, but they stopped before I could start inching. Spotting that warren was actually BLEEDING I walked over to him and grabbed him by the chin and assessed his split lip and cheek. They were superficial bleeders. Lots of blood, nothing to worry about.

'So what's the opinion doc?' he asked staring down at me. I smiled and shook my head at him.

'That you're a moron and you'll live. The lips going to give you hell though, didn't think that he got that many hits in,' I said staring back, wow, deep and meaningful staring…

'That bad huh?' even as the words made their way out the blood that had coagulated on his lip reopened letting more flow out. 'your boys got a mean right hook.'

'He's not mine,' I said turning my attention back to his cheek, it really needed to be cleaned. Ok so I wanted an excuse to touch him.

'I'm not?' He asked in a mock shocked voice. I glanced up at him. Huh?

'Your not what,' I asked confused. He leaned in hugging me and shook his head.

'Nothing… don't worry about it,' he said into my hair. My hair? MY HAIR! I quickly wriggled away. He looked at me in apprehension.

'Blood plus hair equals BAD!' I said slowly. He frowned even more. I shook my head at him and sighed. 'Don't worry about it.' Cane walked over to us and assessed Warren in a quick glance.

'Sam Karma, Please take Warren to the bathroom and clean him up…' he commanded. I looked over at him. But that meant that I couldn't "patch" Warren up… which would mean I couldn't strip him under the pretense that I was cheaking for more injuries… and that was so not on.

'I was going-' I started.

'We were-' the boys started.

'I need to talk to you… its important and I really don't want your… person to be bleeding on the floor,' he said calmly. Like a parent. It still gave me the shivers when he went all maternal on me. Twas un-natural. Warren coughed and held his hand to his mouth as thought to catch the drops of blood that might go flying. It didn't work well, crimson splatters made their way over the kitchen floor, I couldn't quite make out whose blood was whose. Alex's run in with Warrens fist repeatedly made a rather nice spray as well. I was so not cleaning it up.

'Hey I'll be back soon,' Warren said giving me a squeeze, ignoring the glare that it received from Cane. I watched them as they left, reluctantly, I really wanted to clean warren up… one wash off all that blood… wet warren… mmm…

'Cana snap out of it,' I blinked at the fingers that had snapped in front of my face. I shook my head and raised an eyebrow at him.

'What?' I demanded, 'I was having nice thoughts.'

'We have a problem,' Cane stated seriously. I gave him a demeaning look. Seriously I could have told him that.

* * *

Finally the end of the chapter I will try and get the next one up in a couple of days. I really am VERY sorry about the wait and the crappyness of the chapter, I have just finished all my exams and assignments for my schooling career. No more! Finished, I am actually quite proud of myself. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and answered all the questions, a huge help. I had a huge story overhaul and have decided to change a few things in future chapters. don't you just hate that when you have everything worked out and then you come up with another better thing and you have to completely redo stuff, really quite annoying! So anyways I promise I will update soon. Hugs all around.

ACE


	19. Sociopaths and a freshly showered Warren

**YAY ANOTHER CHAPPIE!**

Thanks for those who reviewed.

I don't own sky high or anything but I do own Arcana and Crew.

Happy now!

* * *

'Arcana, Nickolai is…' Cane paused and frowned. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him expectantly.

'What? Whats up, what info did Scott have?' I demanded. I was torn, I wanted to find out what my "loving" father wanted and tending to my an extremely hot boyfriend, who was upstairs, in a shower, wet… needing someone to "help" him, more importantly that someone being me. So, if Cane didn't spit something extremely interesting and life threatening then I was going to go help Warren get into the shower, me with him. Almost as though sensing my thoughts Cane snapped his fingers at me again.

'Sergei Mikhailov is coming to America, here to be more precise,' Cane said slowly as though he himself didn't quite believe what he had just said. The blood drained from my face and all hope of getting hinky with Warren quite literarily went out the window. Sergei Mikhailov also known as Mikhos was the boss of the most powerful Sect of the Russian Mafia, the Solntsevskaya. Actually he pretty much was the 'Father' of the Russian mob. The things that he had done made all the hair stand on end.

'What has that got to do with me?' I asked, nearly choking on my words. I didn't _want_ to know what this had to do with me. Not really, not anymore.

'Mickhos has decided that dads growing more powerful then first expected,' Cane said. I blinked, that so explained NOTHING, ZERO ZILCH! Cane caught my annoyed look. 'Dad took Grandads empire and expanded it to a point that's starting to make Mikhos decide that if left unchecked he may become a threat.'

'Still not making sense here,' I said. All the teachings and rumors of the Mafia zooming around in my head. This was not good…

'Mikhos wants to make an more stronger allience with Nickolai so that he doesn't get any ideas about trying to take over,' I snorted as if _Nickolai_ could ever think for himself, well ok so he could. But he had a rather LARGE respect for the _mother _land. Really huge, how do you think I learnt Russian even though I only saw my father for about a week a year? Because the man was obsessed and a little over the top in his blind following of the Red Mafia.

'So how is daddy dearest going about pleasing Mr. Scary Man?' I asked pulling myself onto the table and crossing my legs. Deep down I knew what it was. I didn't want to face that possibility I didn't even want to think the thoughts out aloud. Canes face went devoid of human emotion. He went to a place inside his head where human emotion couldn't get. Somewhere where he could deal with his life without actually connecting to it. I could do it too. But no where as good as Cane.

'Kirill is the youngest son of Mikhas,' he said staring at me, gageing my reactions. I froze then shuddered. Kirill also known as Semion was one of the highest ranking assassins that the Motherland had, he was what nightmares was made of, and he had touched my _hair_! He was also the only child other then his younger sister Milla that had decided that his father was an alright guy and joined him and his evil forces, grrr arggg… which meant that he was a crazy sociopath, and he was also the Heir to take over. Well that was if Mikhos decided to drop dead, which I hardly doubted.

'Marriage huh?' I asked, as though it didn't matter and that it was a normal thing for me to find out that my father was planning to marry me to a sociopathic Mafia assassin with a reputation that made mine look like I had punched a footballer whereas he had taken to the guy with a shot gun.

'Yeah, match made in heaven,' Cane said looking at me warily, 'Hate to say this but your takeing this rather well.' I nodded and shrugged.

'Let me warm to the idea of taking his head off with a ratchet and then burning him to a crisp, then I'll give you apocalyptic freak out,' I said sniffing and leaning back on my hands. 'Just for the record, there is no way in hell that its going to happen.' I stated as an after thought. Cane snorted in suppressed laughter and gave me a smile that if I hadn't been his sister would have made me do something that good girls didn't do. What was it with the Montague men? One smile and they would have the whole female population running after them. Completely stupid and annoying if you ask me. _I _was of course immune to the famous smile. Well… ok… so there were a few times that that smile had worked on me. In a completely platonic way! What I mean is that once he pulls out _that_ smile no female in a thousand ft radius had a hope, actually there were more then a few males that couldn't resist the smile.

'We have a thing tomorrow with the school want to ask your… person to stay the night cause I know that he has to see that… weird lady.' he said. I sighed, ok so he had an irresistible smile but then he goes and says something like that and all respect drops off the side of the earth.

'Yeah, I'm going to save my… person… from Sam and Karma. Ok… yeah…' cane shook his head and I bailed. Onwards to save my poor baby… then to relinquish him into my hands… oh the evil I would inflict. I bounded into the bathroom breezing past Sam and Karma who didn't know how to react, I slammed the door behind me and locked it, startled Warren looked up. He had just gotten out of the shower and the towel was dipped low on his hips. He was still covered in water droplets, yummy was the only thought that came to mind. I walked over to him and looked up at him under my eyelashes. Biting my lip. He grinned in return, reaching down he grabbed me under the ass and hauled me up against him, I gave a small squeal and teasingly caressed his lips with mine. I had seen this move before, that's right, fast and the furious. I laughed again as my back hit the wall forcefully my legs wrapped around his waist, I had no idea that kissing someone could be so good and so fun. As we continued on I felt the fire welling up inside me wanting to be released. I suppressed it and tried to control it. Which was really hard since warren had _great _hands. Really really good hands. Fire licked at my arms, I froze as did Warren. Ok so I was less in control then Warren who was still not all flamy. Then I saw the sweat and the how he was reacting to the fact that I was on fire. This was so not on! We stared at each other in disappointment and annoyance. Water dripped onto my arm, causing to the flames to sizzle slightly, my eyes flew back to Warrens. I slid down off him and headed for the shower, turning it on I stepped in, fully powering up, nothing happened, there was a small somewhat diluted flames, but that was about it.

'I do believe we have solved a rather interesting problem,' I said with a kinky smile. Warren laughed and lunged for me. Together we tumbled into the shower. Heedless of the pain that the marble caused when I landed on it.

* * *

_AND A NOTE FOR THOSE WHO ACTUALLY **READ **THE AUTHORS NOTE BECAUSE NOT EVERYONE DOES;_

_Yes_ I know its **SHORT** but I updated, be happy. I have only ONE more week of School YAY for me. So another chapter will be along soon. _Yes_ I have no idea what to say other then yes Mikhos is a _real _person and the sect that he resides over is real to, see I do research occasionally, and I have been looking into how the Red Mafia works and the key players are. So just you don't know I'm not flinging things off the top of my head. But Kirill is a complete fixture of my imagination. And the rest of Mikhos family. Anyways till next time.

ACE


	20. Another Near Naked Incident and Kill Wil

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO HOPE AND HER TRUE LOVE LEWWY…**

_You know I love you…_

And I know I know I don't own Sky High or anything

ARCANA IS MINE AND SO IS CANE AND CO! MINE ALL MINE… laughs evily

* * *

I rolled warren over onto his back and straddled him. Yanking off my top I leaned over and continued to kiss him within an inch of his life. Oh yeah I was the QUEEN of seduction. Warren made a throaty sound that I had no idea what it actually meant but hey I was getting hinky without burning the building I was all but ecstatic and wildly turned on. Warrens hands were making short work of getting my pants off. I laughed, well I attempted to laugh, seriously it's a bit hard to laugh when you have someone's tongue stuck down your throat. Not that I was complaining. I wasn't. really. Seriously what did I have to complain about. I had a extremely hot pyromaniac vision of evilness and complete evil turning me into his sex toy. Life couldn't get any better, hell I was even starting to forget about the fact that my father wanted to marry a complete and utter sociopath, that was crazy in a **BAD** way. Back to warren. Yummy… more kisses.

'Arcana have… OH GOD NOT AGAIN!' Cane's agonized moan came from the door way. I froze over warren, we stared in horror at each other. Yet again the annoying brother award goes to… CANE! Lets cheer. I turned and looked at him over my shoulder.

'at least I'm not naked this time,' I said lamely. Warren blinked heavily and gave me a questioning glance. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, I went to get up and placate my brother who looked torn between having a heart attack and killing warren, which even though Warren was a rather frightening pyrokinetic my brother had put up with me since I had learned what I was and he would have no problem ripping warren from limb to limb, probably enjoy it too. Sick sick brother that he was. I went to get up but 2 alight hands kept me in place.

'What?' I demanded. Looking down I realized two things. One; bad boys were bigger and two; Warren was lacking something to hide his… bad boyness.

'Arcana, I wish to remind you that the fact that your not naked is completely irrelevant considering the fact that your on top of A NAKED BOY!' Cane all but yelled. I rolled my eyes, he had no logic.

'SO! I am perfectly legal. Well in most states,' I said leaning over to the side trying to grab the towel that had somehow got lost in our transaction to the shower. Couldn't I ever cop a brake? One thing. An hour! I would be happy with an hour of semi normality preferably when I wasn't sleeping. Even then when I slept people tended to drool on me. I shuddered and sub consciously rubbed my neck, I could repeatedly shower and yet never ever be clean again.

'Don't give me lip,' Cane snapped going all maternal on me. Yet again I state, twas an un-natural thing. I stuck out my lower lip and gave him a challenging look which now that I think about it was something that wasn't what you would call a _smart_ and wildly _intelligent _activity that I could have participated in. one minute I was guarding Warren from cane seeing his… well. I was guarding him from prying eyes. And the next I was in the middle of the hall locked out of the bathroom, hang on didn't I lock it before? I glared at Karma and Sam who were mock leering at me, well, I hoped it was mock leering, I mean I was only in a skimpy bra and undies. My 'hello Kitty' pair, childish but hey, they were sort of practical.

'You don't stop I will personally burn every patch of body hair that you have growing on you,' I said without looking at either at them and stared at the door intently, there had been to count 3 thuds and a loud groan. I should be worried but, I wasn't for some reason. I went to go in and put a stop to the fighting before someone died. Trying to distract me Sam leaned in closer to leer more openly. Then he did the most disgusting thing, he licked my face from my chin to my temple. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, Karma fell to the floor in hysterics. Like literally fell to the floor in hysterics, both Sam and I froze and stared. I had no idea how to react, well other then the overwhelming urge to run into my ensuite and shower, repeatedly then disinfect my face, repeatedly. I was spared from my confusion when the door was reduced to ashes. Warren stalked out his arms alight. Dressed. He gave me a fathomless look and stalked away I went to follow but then Cane walked through the door bleeding from his lip. Ok so I had the utmost _respect_ and I had a rather large overwhelming need to jump Warren, Cane in that moment was my top priority. Sisterly love and all. I didn't see Warren turn before he left, or the hurt look on his face when I didn't run after him.

* * *

Storming out of Powers office I left Cane still in deep discussion with the bitch, ok so I was being harsh, that's what she got when she told me that I had to do community service, well Sky High service, which what I was going to do right now. This minute. I had one mission, to KILL Will Strong hold. Well ok so I wasn't going to literally kill him, I wasn't what I'd call COMPLETELY stupid. I had my blond days but that was about it. But I had been planning this little… excursion since I woke up. Thinking about torturing Will had taken my mind away from Warren. I didn't even want to think about Warren. So I was going to dish out large amounts of physical damage to a little fuck called Will Stronghold. I had dressed accordingly, black pants, I had learned at a young age that black hid the colour of blood, the joys of having an older violent brother. Studded belt, long sleeved black shirt with a red t-shirt with 'kill the conformists' written on it in bold black writing seriously everyone should follow my t-shirt with a blind devotion. And last but not least my combat steel capped boots. As I made my way down the hall I spotted Warren stalking towards me in the other direction, he didn't look too happy. Not that I blamed him, Cane wouldn't even tell me what had happened between the two of them in the bathroom.

The truth me told I really didn't want to either. But as he made his way towards me I felt that I was about to find out. It was weeks like these I wished someone would happily just put a bullet into my skull. So in true Montague fashion I decided that I was not to blame and that the only way I was getting out of this was if I ignored it. My gaze dropped to the ground, avoid eye contact. I continued on one boot in front of the other. As I moved passed him, my stride only faltering a little a hand wrapped firmly around my forearm and spun me around to face its owner, who looked more then a little pissed off. My gave quickly went to his arms. Nope no fire, not pissed off enough yet.

'Hey,' he growled. I shook of his arm sending him a glare.

'Cant talk… must destroy…' was all I got, and because I cant face you at the moment, so because of that I'm going to mutilate Will and his French bitch. I really hated the French. Yay for mindless violence.

'Oh right,' Warren murmured grabbing my arm again. 'Will…' yet again I shook off his arm and started down the hall again.

'Care if I join,' He asked, I froze and all but fell on my face from the sudden stop, Warrens arms shot out and straightened me.

'Your still talking to me?' I asked a little surprised. Ok so I was completely and utterly surprised but we weren't going to go into that at that moment.

'Look your brother and I worked out the differences ok, now are we going to do… this… thing or not?' Warren said not looking me in the eye. I nodded and started down the hall again.

'To flay or fry?' I murmured trying to make up my mind. My arms came alight, I didn't notice if anyone else was around. I had a one track mind. And that was revenge for someone who was too much of a pacifist to do it herself. wasn't life grand?

'WARREN, ARCANA, Hold it right there,' Layla commanded from the doorway of the girls bathroom. I stopped and stared at her blankly. Warren froze beside me. Layla stood with her arms crossed, obviously trying to look threatening. I still voted that she looked like a cute little "save the planet" Barbie doll. Well she was harmless. Except for her powers. I smiled as innocently as I could. 'don't give me that you too look as though your on a war path.' she stated. Well dah to kill your ex.

'Save the citizen,' Warren said from behind me. His hands encircling my waist in a move that was becoming all the familiar.

'Yeah,' I echoed, 'save the citizen.' Layla frowned.

'Thought that you too were suspended,' I shook my head.

'Yeah about that,' I murmured biting my lip. Layla smiled like a mother that had just caught a kid with his hand in the cookie jar. You know the I-know-everything-and-theres-no-humanly-possible-way-you-can-fool-me look that they get. Well I didn't but if I supposed that that was how it was supposed to look at any case.

'I did say that I didn't want will hurt,' She said pointedly. My eyebrows shot up.

'You did!' I demanded.

'YES!' Layla commanded sternly. 'There was a marching band in my head and a guy passed out on the kitchen table,' she broke off and frowned. 'Or was that before?' I shrugged, shed lost me at the marching band part and I had two other pressing matters at hand. Snuggle into Warren and to destroy Will. To flay or fry… decisions, decisions.

'Your not listening to me at all are you!' Layla snapped. My gaze focused on her. Um… no…

'Yes…' I said smiling at her, I was completely innocent in every bad thing that I had been accused of. She gave me a look that said that she clearly didn't believe me. Hell if I was her I wouldn't believe me either.

'What did I say?' she challenged. Umm… Ok so I didn't _know_ what she had but I was sure could bullshit something into existence. Thinking, thinking… come on Arcana, you can think something out. Ok so right now wasn't the time to have a complete blank of my mind.

'Ahh…' I started. Layla smiled, it held triumph.

'She was talking about not hurting Will,' Warren whispered into my ear, coving it by licking my ear slightly. I shivered and squeezed his hand in thanks.

'You were telling me _again_ that you didn't want me to hurt will because he's a good guy really, and yadda yadda yadda,' I said looking in her eyes. Layla looked slightly put out. Warren continued to nuzzle and kiss my jaw line. Very distracting, I really didn't want distractions right now… but it was so good.

'Yes because really-'

'Because you a better person,' I snapped braking in. 'I get it… and to tell you what I don't CARE! Care factor right now is a big ZERO! So you're a good person big fucking deal. Yay for you. Want to know a little something? Well I'm not what you would call a NICE person.' Layla rolled her eyes at me and I couldn't help but smile. Warren moved his exploration further down. A loud bell ripped through the hallway alerting all to the fact that in less then a 10 seconds students would pile out into the near empty hallways. True to custom around us students piled out. Warren stopped his nuzzling to glare at people that passed. I shook my head and stepped away from him. He dragged me back with a frown playing on his face.

'Your reputation Warren think about your reputation,' I commented snidely. Layla bit her knuckle to keep from laughing out loud. Warren gave me a fuck-up-what-you-going-on-about? Look. I looked skyward and tried to keep a grin off my face.

'Your reputation, remember,' I said sweetly, warren gave me a confused look. 'what was it that you said? Its hard to look tough when your holding on to someone?' Warren gave me a fixed stare.

'Yeah and then remember I said that its ok because you look tough too,' he said, Layla sniffed slightly out of the corner of my eye I saw a familiar head of hair breeze passed in the throng on students. All my homicidal tendencies flowed to the surface. Must kill. Turning out of Warrens arms I pushed myself into the flowing mass. My eyes never left my intended pray, or the tall blond beside him. I heard someone call my name, I ignored it, Will didn't he looked over his shoulder and his gaze fell on me. I smiled cruelly. Oh the pain that that I would inflict. His eyes widened, we had stopped moving but the people around us hadn't, it was rather surreal. The girl beside him openly assessed me and then dismissed me. I smiled, I found it rather amusing that _she_ was dismissing me… a Russian heiress. Well sort of.

'This your ex?' she asked looking at me with contempt.

'No,' I said before Will could, I shuddered at the thought, 'I date higher mammals.' well there was that exception with that person… and Alex, but we'd forget all about Alex. The bitch gave me a look that I supposed to put me in my place, I didn't.

'Like your brother?' she asked snidely, her accent thick. I smirked and contained myself from decking her.

'Yeah I fully would,' I paused and raised an eyebrow. 'if it wasn't like… illegal and WRONG on soooo many levels,' I retorted. Warren moved up beside me and wrapped his arms around me in a move that was slowly becoming a habit. 'And you know if I didn't already HAVE a boyfriend.' the bitches eyes narrowed in a move that reminded me of a rats. She assessed warren in a sweeping look, lingering on his muscled arms wrapped around me. Yet again the need to punch her arised. I quelled it. She couldn't dismiss him, as much as she wanted too, we both knew that he was too good looking to be dismissed. He oozed charisma, I looked up and smiled. He gave me a fathomless look back. Ooh kinky. Now back to the future mutilation of Will and co. I wriggled out of Warrens grip and stalked towards Will, squash like a bug, flay then fry. And then maybe leave Warren the scraps.

'So,' the bitch asked, 'If your not the Wills Ex. Why are you here looking like, how do you say…Comme un assassin (_Like an assassin)._' I blinked, well that's nice of her calling me an assassin. I could live with that. I still wanted to hit her but at least I didn't want to kill her now.

'Je ne ressemble pas à un assassin et la raison pour laquelle je suis ici est parce que votre nouveau PETIT AMI est un fils deux de synchronisation d'une chienne cette des disserves à battre dans pouce de sa vie _(I do not look like an assassin and the reason why I'm here is because your new BOYFRIEND is a two timing son of a bitch that disserves to be beaten within the inch of his life)_,' I snarled in French. The girls eyes widened slight horror rested there.

'Vous parlez français_?(You speak French_?)' she said shocked. I shrugged, so I was bi lingual, why did everyone get surprised when they find out. didn't I look intelligent enough to be bi lingual?

'Oui et votre sortir avec un Débile, woot, vont nous!(_Yes and your going out with a Moron, woot, go us_!)' she rolled her eyes at me.

'Il(_He)_,' she said proudly latching onto his arm and giving me a somewhat triumphant smile, 'estWill STRONGHOLDque rien ne peut le blesser(_is Will STRONGHOLD nothing can hurt him)_,' she boasted. I locked eyes with Will who had been listening to the conversation intently trying to decipher it. I sent him luck.

'Et Je Suis Arcana Montague(_And I'm Arcana Montague)_,' I snapped back. 'et faites- confiancemoi quand je dis ce M.. La volonté n'est pas intouchable,(_and trust me when I say that Mr. Will is not untouchable)_,' I stated, 'Oh une autre chose vous la putain française ce qui est la  
baise est votre nom ?(_Oh another thing you French whore what's the fuck is your name_?)' So screw being diplomatic I was having a hard time concentrating on talking when all I wanted to do was beat little Stronghold to a pulp. Ah… revenge was sweet when it was someone elses and you got to do it.

'I am Amile Peture, and I am an air spirit,' she said with an air of royalty to it. I sent her a sarcastic look.

'Wow, an air spirit. So… do you have wings?' I asked, wanting to get to Will. Warren moved closer to me. Well if that was possible. His whole body radiated with suppressed fire. Flames licked up my arms with an intimacy that I had missed. _Amile's_ eyes widened as she stared at the blue flames.

'Now that introductions are out of the way I have something I wish to do,' I said with a fake sweetness. Renching out of Warrens grip I doubled my fist and slammed it into Wills unprepared face, his head snapped back and he went down holding his jaw. Kill Will Kill Will my mind chanted. Will got to his feet and cracked his jaw and then looked at me with anger. I smiled, my eyes going blank. Fighting face on.

'Usually I don't hit girls but for you I'll make an exception,' he grated. I smiled and shrugged, hey people liked making exceptopms for me. Turning slightly dancing on the balls of my feet I raised an eyebrow in mockery. He lunged for me, I side stepped and grabbed the back of his shirt letting it melt in my hands. I hauled him back and followed through with a sharp high kick. Yet again he landed on his ass. I rolled my eyes.

'Come on,' I said disgusted. 'You're the famous Will stronghold. At least give me a decent fight.' he flipped to his feet, fury written over his face. Oh yeah. Now I was in for it. I couldn't wait.

* * *

Soooooo sorry about the last lateness and stuff, so anyways it was bad chapter but I have just finished School and am currently at schoolies so your lucky that your even getting this chapter. And to top it off I'm moving in a week so I am all frazzled and stuff… anyways thanks to all those who reviewed. I love you all… Please review some more cause you know you want too and you know I live off it. Hugs and kisses to all those who love my story. Another thing that's making me a little preocupide is that I found myself my very own Pyromaniac… hes my baby so yes V happy at the moment. And again congrats to my little HOPE who has found her true love.

Ace


	21. Owwww MY HEAD

I DO NOT OWN SKY HIGH OR ANY OF THE … CHARACTERS AFFILIATED WITH THE MOVIE AND COMPANY THAT CREATED THE WONDERFUL MOVIE.

ARCANA, CANE AND CO. ARE MINE TO LOVE HOLD AND CHERIERISH THROUGH SICKNESS AND HEALTH SO CAN YOU ALL PLEASE LEAVE THEM ALONE. MINE ALL MINE.

* * *

Warren moved beside again, argg… I couldn't move freely if I had someone crowding the personal fighting bubble. Hello personal fighting bubble here! I shifted away from him, he went to follow, I lifted a foot to keep him where he was, a leg distance away. No threat of me "accidentally' kicking him senseless. He stopped and glowered I shrugged in return. Will lunged catching me off guard, I would choose to blame warren for that. The impact caused me to go flying into the crowed of students that had at one point moved to watch the unfolding _drama_. Yay for mindless drama. I shook my head and sat up, a hand grabbed my ass, looking over down I saw a senior grinning up at me. Oh right trust me to land on a sleezy senior.

'Ewww…' I cringed, when I got up I made sure that I "accidentally" stepped on his family jewels with the heel of my booted foot. He yelped and I could swear I could see tears well up in his eyes. I relished in his pain for a few moments, then will took another shot at me. Once again a barely missed the hit. I went to the floor and spun out with my right foot, knocking his feet out from under him, he landed with a satisfactory thud and curse. I spun to my feet, my back to him. I knew that even though he was the great Will Stronghold he wouldn't pass up a chance to attack me while, well, while my back was turned. Not many people would pass up that chance. True to expectation out of the corner of my eye I saw him flip to his feet and lunge, waiting until the last possible minuet I turned two fireballs in my hand waiting, they hit him full on in the middle of his chest causing him to go flying back, he skidded a fairway and came to a stop. I smiled preparing for the blood that I was about to spill. There was a brief movement beside me as I stalked forward, towards the disorientated Will. I turned my head and looked blankly at Warren.

'My kill,' I said as Will struggled to get up. I was quite disappointed actually I thought that he would be more… of a… challenge. He got to his feet and tried to pat out the remanding fire on the remnants of his shirt. Warren made a noise in protest and shook his head.

'Together,' he argued as I deflected the punch that will threw me, the backlash sent me flying yet again into Warren who barely kept his feet. Upon seeing the smug look on Wills face, I acted, using Warren as a post I kicked up and caught Will in the chest, he stumbled back but caught his balance and stayed up this time. Glad to see that the boy wasn't completely gravity challenged. In unison both Warren and I fired up, bringing my arms back slightly I readied to throw molten blue flames at Will.

'NO!' Layla screamed. We all froze. Ohkay….

'WHAT!' warren snapped, thougherly agitated.

'Don't… kill… him…,' she panted. I realized that she probably had had a hard time getting through our "audience.'

'We weren't going to _kill_ him,' I protested, Layla gasped in breath. Seriously the girl needed to get fit, note to self take Layla running.

'I know your weren't going to intentally kill him, but look at how hot those,' she paused and waved a hand at the fire wrapping up our arms. 'are! They'll fry him.' she said. I rolled my eyes ok so I was sort of intentally forgetting that my powers were lethal. Which was sorta the point of having "super powers". 'and in the end probably kill him.' my nose twitched in pent up annoyance. I glanced at Warren who shrugged, ok so he didn't care either if will went up in a puff of smoke. I glanced at will who was glaring at us, fury just beneath the surface.

'and it is sort of unfair that there are two of you,' a heavily accented voice broke in. I sighed and restrained from launching myself at HER!

'Oh come of it, I think Warren and I are the ones at the disadvantage here, going up against the mighty Will Stronghold.' I snapped quelling my fire. 'But I'll go one on one with Will, one rule though, no powers allowed, make it a fair fight.' I said in openly challenging him. Warren leaned in.

'Are you sure you can take him?' he asked quietly. I wanted to hit the boy really I did, some days he seemed so intelligent then he comes out with shit like that. Very disappointing. I gave him an indulgent smile. Come on I lived with an older extremely violent big brother who's friends usually worked as bouncers. I'd been learning how to fight since I learned about Bruce Lee. Ok so I couldn't kick my brothers ass, or Sams and come to think about it the only time I beat Karma was because I hit him over the head with a fry pan. Wonder if that was why he wasn't so bright anymore… hm… Will nodded in accent to the challenge. I smiled, great I got revenge for Layla. I walked forward and planted my feet firmly on the ground, slightly apart. No fancy fighting pose that was for idiots that were all wannabes and couldn't fight to save their souls. I waited until Will made the first move. He didn't fail to impress he moved in slowly I waited until he was within punching distance and feinted to the left, will like the good boy that he was followed. Kicking out with my right leg I caught him hard high up on the left side of his chest, if I was lucky I could have broken a rip or two. He fell back instinctively hugging his chest. I smiled. Who was the better predator? My triumph was short lived when Will flew at me without warning, I landed on my flat on my back, he'd hit me so hard in the face that I was seeing stars. I blinked heavily and groaned, Will walked over to where I was laying and grinned down. I kicked out ignoring the agony shooting to my head. Migraine to hell. I didn't think that I got him through my haze. That was until I heard a moan of agony and he landed near my feet with a loud noise. I gingerly got to a sitting position and saw that Will was on the floor clutching his knee which I had kicked causing the knee cap to come loose and come out. Ouch that really hurt. I got to my feet trying to blink away the pain that was shooting around in my head. I swayed slightly. I had to hand it to Will he packed one hell of a punch.

'Owwwwww... My HEAD!' I groaned. Wills face blanched as I stepped passed him. A gust of wind swirled around me causing me to loose my already precarious balance. Falling flat on my face, I yelped as my hip bone landed painfully on the hard floor. Kill the French bitch. My inner voice shouted at me. I fired up and pushed up off the floor and flipped to my feet causing my head to implode yet again in agony. I turned and saw little miss Air spirit next to her fallen boyfriend who was getting to his feet. Round two huh?

* * *

Sorry that its short schoolies and moving AND my a new boyfriend to contend with so that's taking up a lot of my time. Yay for loving boyfiends… thanks to those who reviewed its. Layla releases her inner sociopath and Warren gets a few shots at will in the next chappie so yeah stayed TUNED!

ACE


	22. Time to join the big kids now Warren

I don't own Sky High or the charaters whithin the movie.

I do however own Arcana, Cane and co. therefore you can-not touch them! Mine all mine.

Loki (my wonderful new bf… lets see if this one lasts for more then 2 weeks shall we?) happens to be mine too… go me…

* * *

Ok so this was new to me. Usually they go down in the first round. And even if I don't take them out, my brother or one of the other big "manly men" that follow him around like love struck puppies, usually takes care of it for me. But unfortunately they weren't here, and I felt as though someone had smashed a brick into my face which in turn made me have the migraine from hell and a rather unsubtle burning need to _destroy_ anyone and anything that came within a ten foot fucking radius of me.

'Hey Arcana you ok?' Layla asked worried, this question came from a result of me bending over and putting my burning hands to my face to massage my throbbing temples. She went to come closer, well I think she went to come closer. My hand shot out and pointed at her in warning.

'Don't come anywhere near me unless you want me to take a ratchet to your face, or a third degree burns in a rather un mentionable place if the ratchet is unavailable,' I snarled. Ok so she was just a little worried about me and I was being a bitch. Deal with it. I was having a bad day. She backed away, well considering my eyes were closed to keep the stars from intruding I hoped that she backed away. I sensed movement on my other side. Grrr… I was in pain, I didn't want to deal with PEOPLE at the moment!

'You too Warren or else I'll tell Cane that it was YOUR idea to have sex in the shower,' I threatened. There was a brief titter from the Audience. They all stopped suddenly probably from warren giving them one of his world famous glares. The movement seemed to fade away. Go my spidey sense. I opened my eyes and focused groggily on the 'love birds' before me. I think I have a concussion. And because its all Wills fault, I had made it my new goal in life to cause them as much pain as I could dish out. Well ok so it was one down from getting Hinky with Warren and actually _finishing_ what we started.

'So are you going to concede defeat OR,' I paused and sniffed, really needed some aspirin right about NOW, maybe a few tissues as well to stop the blood that was pouring down my face, from my nose, cheek and very fashionably split lip. Well that's where I thought my wounds were located. Being the punching bag end of Mr Will Stronghold really was fucked up. Bad for business too. 'We could continue on, but since I feel as though someone decided it would be fun to slam a sledgehammer into my BRAIN and I think you have knocked your kneecap out of its joint I think that we make this a TEAM effort. You choose one and I'll choose one, it'll be like choosing team-mates for sports. Sounds like fun huh…' Will glared at me but finally nodded in agreement. Then pointed to Miss French, how unobvious was that choice? I turned and looked at Layla who was still staring at me worry written across her face.

'Your up baby girl, there's a lot of flora and fauna floating around for your own personal desire. But if you don't LIKE that approach you could just DECK him… or her… I'm not too picky at the moment,' I said lightly. Layla gave me a weird look, then she looked like she wanted to go for a nice long swim in the denile. Warren beat her too it.

'NO! No, no, no, NO,' Warren commanded. I glanced over at him, my expression crossed between disgust and amazement.

'Warren its time to come back from the sandpit and play with the big kids now ok…' I said. 'Wait your turn,' I added as an afterthought. He glowered at me like an indignant child left out of a game. Which really he was.

'Hey keep that up and I'll send you to the corner,' I commanded, trying to imitate my grade school teacher. Warren gave me a don't-fuck-with-me look. I returned with a bite-me one.

'Laylas not a fighter, I am,' he argued, 'and you are clearly about to pass out as if Laylas going to be able to hold your back.' he cast Layla a glance that expressed that he didn't mean offense. She held up a hand and shook her head.

'None taken,' she said. Glancing at me she blinked and nodded. 'he has a very good point you know.' I rolled my eyes, it was a conspiracy I TRY and help a girl get revenge and she tosses it back in my face, crazy I tell you crazy! I sighed through clenched teeth.

'Fine,' I gritted out. Not at all HAPPY with the situation. Warren grinned in triumph. Turning again I glared at Will.

'So how do you want to do this?' I demanded. 'Powers allowed or are we just going to keep beating it out?'

'Powers should be allowed,' The French whore said quietly. Hell Will was already using his powers if the throbbing in my head had anything to go by, but that wasn't the point. Will nodded. Then shook his head, what the hell? couldn't the kid make up his bloody mind?

'No powers,' he said finally. I rolled my eyes. His funeral. Shaking my head I tried to get balance, my head still feeling as though it was going to implode at any given second. I walked closer to the duo and closed my eyes trying to rid my self of the fucking lights that were floating in my vision. Stupid moronic things, GO AWAY! Will took a swing at me, but I was focusing too hard on dispelling the colorful beings in front of my eyes to dodge the upcoming attack. I realeased the fore that was flowing over my arms, and regested the look of horror on his face before the world exploded into fireworks before my eyes, then slowly faded to black. Way to hand wills ass to him.

* * *

I was later told that I crumbled to the floor, my fire went out and everyone thought that Will had killed me. Warren in turn had gone apocalyptic which ended with Will being emitted into the intensive care unit at the closest available hospital, I seriously doubt that he's going to be having kids anytime soon. But what upset me the most was that I missed Layla's crowning moment. She had hit the French bitch after she had said a rather nasty comment when I slipped to the floor, I refuse to admit that I _crumbled_, and I'm not talking about a nice little love slap either I'm talking about a curled-fist-connects-with-nose-in-sickening-snap type of action. There was blood too. Needless to say that I am extremely proud. My little Layla's growing up so fast… Layla refuses to tell me what Frenchie had said about me, but it was enough for her to draw blood. My little pacifist is growing fangs. Warren too. The apparent fall out of the little "tryst" had catapulted my fame to the biggest bad ass in the school, behind warren of course, he was the resident BAD ASS #1 in Sky High, has to do with his heritage apparently, still had to find out what was up with him and my father. Yep another problem for another day. All I needed now was sleep… just a quick nap before my father came. I wriggled into the warm body beside me. Ahh sweet sleep...

* * *

I woke with a start, not quite sure knowing where I was or who I was, then in the last month of my life flashed before my eyes in fast forward. I was Arcana Montague, I was 17, I was a pyromaniac with some major anger management issues, that my father was a Russian Mob boss, My boyfriend Warren was also a pyromaniac and Pyronkenetic like me and that the passed out lump beside me was my older brother, the reason why my head was holding a grudge against me wasn't because I had gone out sleeping it was because two days ago I had been hit by a fret train called Will Stronghold's fist, TWICE! TO THE HEAD! Gingerly sitting up I looked around and saw that I was in a bare room the solitary window was boarded up. And that the bed in the center of the room was the only thing there. Um… something was SERIOUSLY WRONG HERE! Leaning over I shook Cane, only to find that it wasn't Cane. It was warren.

'Oh thank god,' I strangled out. Rolling onto him. He blinked, and looked at me blankly.

'Where the fuck are we!' he groaned, wrapping an arm around me. I shrugged and scanned the room with trepidation.

'I don't know…'

* * *

BAW BAW BAW… oh well we'll see what happens soon. Gotta love my Cliffies…

THANKYOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED I LOVE YOU ALL FOR IT! Well I like you a lot… I know a guy that may have some problems with me confessing undying love to a group of people on the internet, so in that case I LIKE… you all a whole lot. Hugs all around.

AcE


	23. Authors Note: I am REALLY REALLY SORRY

**I AM SO SORRY... THIS WASNT WHAT I HAD PLANNED IT SORT OF JUST HAPPENED. REALLY REALLY SORRY I AM...**

To my dear readers.

Due to circumstances out of my control I will be going on hiatus this is mainly due to the fact that I am going to be really busy. Since I have finished school I was accepted into an "intensive" bar course that is 6 days a week 9 till 3:30, I then have to work at my other jobs most nights to pay the bills, then I have to fit a social life in there somewhere, and have some time with the BF THEN have some me time… which is so probably not going to happen. So all of this combined is going to leave me an exhausted little puppy. I am sorry that you guys (the readers) are lucking out in this wonderful thing I call my life…Who knew being 17 could be so hard?BUT I will try and write some more on the story when I have the time in about say 3 weeks. Because by that time I will have something that you could maybe refer to a routine down pat. One must hope. Anyways thank you SOOOOO much for those who reviewed.

I will be back…

Hopefully sooner then later.

AcE


	24. Nightmares and Sam trying to steal coffe

Hey I'm back… for how long I have no idea but I'm back!

I soooo don't own Sky High and the characters affiliated with the movie and stuff but all of the other things are mine to love and hold forever and ever till death do us part.

* * *

Panting I shot straight up and glanced around me desperately. There was no bare room, looking at the sleeping body beside me I sighed with open relief. It was a dream a horrible horrible nightmare that had tried to emerge itself. I quickly checked and was relieved to see that Cane slept peacefully, arm tossed over his forehead with open ease, his face serene as though there wasn't a thing in the world that could brake into that protected cocoon of sleep. I took a deep breath and tried to push all the panic that the nightmare had brought up. The feeling of helplessness that had been brought to the surface. Cane mumbled something in his sleep and turned to the side, I laid back down turning to face him, he sighed, his heavy arm coming to land on my hip. I smiled and closed my eyes. Ever since I was young I'd come into his room if something ever scared me at night somehow being near him or in his room at night made all the bad things that might enter into my room go away. I'd outgrown it but tonight after having to deal with my father and everything else that had happened I had reverted back to old habits. My dream flashed before my eyes causing me to shudder in revolution. Canes arm tightened in comfort and he pulled me closer. Slightly more comforted I let myself sink into a light and restless sleep.

* * *

'What happened to you last night?' Cane asked coming up behind me and grabbing the coffee pot out of the percolator. I looked up at him. awww... Look going all protective on me. 

'Huh?'

'Last night, one you slept in my bed, two, you had a nightmare,' I glanced at him with a slight look of disdain.

'One you never used to have a problem when I would crawl into you bed and have nightmares,' I retorted. Cane blinked and nodded slightly.

'That was when you were twelve,' he started. I sent him a narrow look.

'Thirteen,' I argued. He shook his head.

'OK thirteen,' he continued, then he paused and gave me a startled look. 'that was you?' he asked. What! I stared at him blankly in confusion. He shook his head again and sighed. 'Back to the main topic of what we were discussing.' I smirked and crossed my arms against my chest.

'And what were we discussing?' I asked smugly. Cane paused for a moment. I knew that I had the advantage of at least one cup of coffee over him. He continued to think heavily about it.

'Look last night was a one off right, because your getting a little too old to do that now,' he said. Ahhhh the truth emerges. I chuckled and shook my head slightly.

'You have my word that I wont over step the bounds of propriety again my lord,' I said in a fake old English accent.

'Thanks my lady,' he returned kissing my hand, I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

'You dolt,' I said false annoyance making itself present. There was a loud thud as Karma fell into the room he looked around groggily and then sniffed.

'You Carna there's a guy here to see you says that he's your boyfriend,' he said from his vantage point on the floor his tone clearly stating that he didn't believe warren. I smiled and gave him a amused look.

'Really?' I asked moving toward the front door, my coffee cup steaming in front of me I paused and looked back at the still grounded Karma 'Imagine that!'. Warren was waiting by the door, looking gorgeous in ripped jeans and a black wife beater.

'Hey,' I said happy to see him, 'I dreamt about you last night.' he grinned over at me.

'Really? Was it an x rated dream or G rated dream?' he asked slightly. The dream flashed passed my eyes the feeling of claustrophobia going through my mind. Smiling tightly I sipped at my coffee, something I would have preferred to be injected straight into my blood stream rather then have it leak into it via the stomach. But a girl cant always get what she wants. For example in my case I wanted a normal teenage life that didn't involve a Russian Mafia and arranged marriages oh my favorite at the moment wonderful super powers. A hand waved in front of my face catching my attention from my wistful thinking.

'Hmmm…' I looked over at the owner of the waving hand. Warren was looking at me soulfully.

'You ok?' he asked. Startled I nodded with a slight smile. Look and act normal Arcana there is no reason for you to make the boyfriend at more protective then usual.

'Yeah,' I said moving back towards the kitchen. 'As much as I love your attention and presence I have a meeting with my father and goons today so it may be in your best interest if your not around considering your aversion to my father and what he represents. Apparently… not that I would know because you know you haven't _told_ me anything about your connection to him…' I added snidely. Warrens jaw tightened at the dig.

'That's the reason why…' he started to say.

'Hey there pretty boy… wanna try and beat me up today?' Sam asked from the bottom of the stairs. I glanced over at him and shook my head in disgust. Why me? Why me? He was about confess something to me and there was an interruption. Should I just kill myself now and get it over and done with?

'Not really but hey never turned one down if your offering for a tussle,' Warren replied. Sam and I glanced at each other not quite sure how to deal with what warren had just said.

'Man that sounded so wrong!' Sam said disgust coming out in his voice, turning he headed towards the smell of coffee… which happened to be in my hand. warren froze when he realized what and how his sentence had come out.

'MINE!' I growled moving the coffee out of the way.

'Come on… SHARE!' Sam begged reaching for it his face schooled into a look of desperation.

'NOOOO…' I taunted moving my hand away again as he went to get it. 'mine… all mine… get your own.' I suggested. Sam gave me a demeaning look.

'too much effort now gimmi…' he commanded. My eyebrow shot up.

'And trying to get mine off me doesn't require effort?' I asked down to him.

'Hey as much as I hate to brake up this happy morning ritual but I sort of want to talk to my girlfriend before they arrive,' warren cut in. sam looked over at him.

'Before who arrives?' he asked.

'I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!' a male voice rang out down the hall. Warren sighed and lowered his head.

'Him,' he said quietly.

'Your early,' I said staring at my father and his now minimal entourage.

'No your late,' he argued putting a slight Russian lilt into his accent. It was a nice touch but unnecessary.

'Dude my house, meaning I'm here all the time… plain logic suggests that I wouldn't be late in my own house,' where in the name of hell did this shit come from? I demanded of myself as it seemed to pour out.

'So care to tell me why the great Warren Peace is in my daughters house?' Nickolai asked turning his full attention to warren.

'We go to school together,' I broke in.

'But he goes to sky high…' Nickolai said confusion infusing his voice. 'that's a superhero breeding ground… why would you go to there… you don't have super powers.' he said frowning at me. NAW SHIT!

* * *

Ok so the chapters shit and more then a little confusing, so anyways I'll try and update more regularly and stuff I'm still really busy so sorry if its all out of whack. 

- ACE


	25. not in russia its not

Don't own sky high or anything like that happy you stupid lawyer people!

PEOPLE IT IS A SHORT CHAPTER SORRY

* * *

I glanced at Cane then back at Nickoli. Oops.

'I don't, you know last resort and everything…' I hazed glancing desperately around for something to leap itself at me and give me a better answer. When nothing happened I damned the whole idea of guardian angels. I mean if I was going to have a guardian angel _this_ would be the optimal moment for it to kick into action and save me… wasn't it? My father frowned and stared at me.

'No… they do not let people in there that are not of super orientation,' he said walking towards me. I rolled my eyes. Great I knew that he was pissed off due to the fact that his English was deteriorating. I mean the man grew up in America but still he acted like an immigrate.

'Ok… so I may have a certain little gift…' I edged still waiting for something or someone to help me out. I was surrounded by friends and family, way wasn't anybody coming to my rescue! Nickioli's whole body seemed to alight.

'Really,' he asked, the Russian accent more pronounced, he seemed to be quivering with delight at my statement. 'What my daughter is this gift, you must have inherited from your mother, for I have no record of our people having a gift.' Warren moved closer to me.

'I can control fire,' I said deciding that I'd play down my power. My father recoiled as though I had hit him.

'Fire,' he hissed the word in disgust. 'What a useless thing.' Well that was the first time id had that reaction.

'I thought so,' I said without feeling.

'Now we are to have a meeting. Of business and understanding,' he said dismissing the fact that I was a super being as though it was yesterday's news. When Sam and Warren went to come with us Nickoli held up a hand. 'Family only,' he said pointedly looking at them. Warren looked at me his eyebrow raised.

'Look go home I'll call you ok,' I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. He rolled his eyes and looked down at me.

'I don't like this,' he murmured. I gave him a look that clearly said and-I-don't?

'come Arcana we have business to attend to,' My father commanded from the doorway. Sighing like the teenager I was I reverted to childlike behaviour.

'I'm coming… geeze…' I snapped. I gave warrens hand a squeeze and dismissed him with a look. Walking into the lounge room I landed on the couch next to my brother with a huff.

'So father dearest what is on the agenda today?' I demanded.

'Your up coming marriage,' he said as though it was something that happened everyday. Cane stiffened I could feel him readying to try and attack him. I placed an firm hand on his leg to hold him in place.

'Right, was this the one that's happening in ten years to the man of my choice or the one that you think is going to happen between the sniff the hair of his victims guy?' I asked snidely. My father continued to look at me without feeling.

'The one to Dimitrios,' my eyes all but popped out of my head. Ok great so my father was playing with fire. Again.

'Dimitrios?' I asked shocked. My father nodded gravely. Who the fuck was Dimitrios?

'He is a better match then kirill,' he said, 'now the wedding is going to take place in 3 weeks whether I have to drag you to the alter and tie you there myself.' Wait I wasn't old enough… I couldn't get married. Yay!

'I can't,' I said my smirk in place, cane seemed to come to the same realization that I had, a calm feeling washed over me.

'You can and you will,' he commanded.

'No really I can't… I'm underage, without the permission of a legal guardian _and_ my consent… which your not going to get so sorry daddy dearest try again when I'm eighteen, we can work something out then…' I said gloating.

'yes but you _are_ over the legal age in the mother country so that wont be a problem now will it princess,' he said seeming to gloat as much as I was. Well fuck! that ihad notbeen expecting.

'OH HELL NO! SHE IS NOT GOING TO RUSSIA TO MARRY SOME IDIOTIC MARFIA PERSON... FUCKWIT... THING!' Cane roared from beside me.

* * *

Short yes… sorry… I really am. By the way to those people who have stopped reading the story simply because I made a stupid cliché kiss my ass. Sorry ok I had a whole different storyline worked out then realized that that would make it ten times as confusing as the story already was. I mean I know it didn't match up but… who cares they said that they wont read the story anymore so they wont read this. So sorry for those who gave me somewhat constructive critisisim. I really am sorry about the length and I will try and update when I can. I have started a new job… yay for me. And so yes for all you poor people in aust that had to go back to school today my hear goes out to you all… suckers! do a little dance 

Ace


	26. Um I have the constitutional right

Hey all amazing I'm updating... yes.. its very crappy... I know... Well I hope that you enjoy and all that jazz...

Dont own it... Own my original characters and thats it... so there...

* * *

Well I had to say that I was glad to see that someone was still protective… well ok so Cane hadn't actually stopped being protective. I could tell he was getting ready to go ballistic.

'Well you see Arcana IS going to be going to Russia to marry a Mafia person,' Nickolai said smugly. 'It is her duty to both me and the well being of the sect.' He explained as though it made everything ok. I crossed my arms and stared at him belligerently.

'For the betterment of the sect?' I demanded. Where the hell did these people get off? I mean sure I hadn't been a complete angel all the time but come on didn't I deserve some sort of brake! Seriously this was fast becoming one of the worst times in my whole entire life. This was even bypassing the time i accidentally tried to murder the next doors neighbors homicidal psychotic pet cat. And succeeded. Well it was an accident when it first happened then I started to warm to the idea and that was the end of the stupid somewhat homicidal midget furball.

'Yes the betterment of the sect we will one day be the most powerful in all of the Russian mobs,' sighing I resigned myself to knowing that he had most probably hadn't had his happy pills this morning, and what he had said? Well it was all very unoriginal and cliché; seriously I just waiting for the evil laugh to happen and the twitching to start.

'Nice... Wow... I seem to have found my calling! I now know the purpose of my life... to be a mail order bride,' My voice, I decided had just the right amount of sarcasm in it for them all to realize that I was joking and wasn't in the slightest bit happy with any of them... well except for Cane cause of the whole family I love you crap that we had going on. My father glared at me eyes narrowed, I couldn't help but see the similarities between us. I barely held back the shudder... I had always wished that somehow I had been adopted... or been swapped at the hospital. But no, the proof was right in front of me.

'This is not a discussion...' he said, by the looks of things going off the body language and all that I would say that he was trying very hard not to kill me. Or at least maim me in some un-natural way, which started me thinking of the ways that I wanted to scar and disembowel him... oh the glorious possibilities. Cane growled as my father started to edge closer to me. I gave him a blank stare and contemplated my next move.

'Really? Cause I thought it was, you know you should've been around more, then you would have realized that I was born to the country of the free... Constitutional rights and all that jazz. I mean you may be my sperm and the person who happens to pay the bills, but in the scheme of things you weren't around enough for me to have any thought of respect for you other then a fleeting feeling of pleasure at the comedic aspect of it all,' what had happened? I mean seriously I was talking like a English lit professor , which overall was probably a hilarity considering that no-one other then my brother and his friends would even understand half the things that just poured themselves out of my mouth. Nickolai stared at me somewhat in shock, I had the absurd feeling of jumping up and down and grinning like a fool. I saw that that probably wasn't the best course of action considering the immediate danger that I was in. Sam and Karma gazed at me, their faces completely unreadable. Cane just raised an eyebrow at me, a smirk all but plastered on his face.

'what is the meaning of all this disrespect and talking of Constitutional rights?' he demanded. If I could have taken a bat to his head I sure as hell would have.

'Cut the crap!' I snarled. Nickolai looked at me in surprise. Well considering that probably for once in his life someone wasn't wetting their pants and rushing to do whatever he told them too. I was sure it was a bit of a shock to the system but COME ON he was an AMERICAN citizen just like everyone else, to be precise he was 4th generation too. So he wasn't Russian, his parents weren't even Russian.

'What?' his voice was reasonably calm for a guy that had just been told no.

'You do know that you were born here right?' I asked. People always told me that if you play with the snake usually it ends up coming around and biting you on the ass. But then I had always liked playing with snakes.

'What are you talking about?' it was almost hissed at me. I knew that I was treading on some serious taboo things. Never bring into light fathers heritage. It had been drilled into us repetitively.

'You are an American citizen you do remember that don't you? You only have to look at your passport to know.' I wasn't quite sure where I was going with this or why I was pissing him off. It was like a force inside me compelling me to do it.

'What does this have to do with you marrying?' he snarled, he had walked closer to me and was within touching distance. I eyed him off and hoped that he did something that would allow me to fry him. Without the whole murder thing.

'Well… I have a right to tell you to go shove it where the sun don't shine and right now I am going to tell you to take a very _long _walk off a very short cliff,' I said sweetly.

* * *

Well as I said crap and short I'll see what I can do about doing better and updating more 


	27. You spat on me

Ok, so I reread what I had actually written and found about 20 thousand problems with it... really I'm quite ashamed of myself, and thankyou for all who reviewed and didn't take me to the wash-house for the crappiness of it. I was bored at work and saw that too my amazement people still actually read the thing… anyway… By the way you may find that Caine is going to probably change quite a bit due to the fact that he's based on one of my best friends who has now turned into my boyfriend of 6 months. So I've been seeing a whole new side of him.

ONE MORE ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE… I HAVE A HEAVY… HEAVY WORKLOAD SO I AM LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO COME IN AND HELP ME OUT IN THE WRITING DEPARTMENT AND CONSIDERING THE CONSENSES WAS THAT YOU WANT LONGER CHAPTERS THE ONLY WAY THATS GOING TO HAPPEN IS IF I GET SOME HELP. SO IF ANYONES INTERESTED… CAN YOU JUST SEND ME AN EMAIL… its Oh and if _any_ of you start laughing at the fact that my email is so dorky I will stop writing… maybe… for another year or so at least.

I do not own Sky High or any of the affiliated members of the movie. But I do own all the _original _characters. Which means I get to do all sorts of interesting things to them.

* * *

My father just stared at me. Not the wow I'm shocked type of way, more the whole OMG-you-just-gave-me-heart-failer type of stare. Deep down inside I wished I had. I watched in a sort of a trance as his face turned a deep shade of red and I all but saw the steam come up out of his ears. 

'NO ONE TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT?!!!' he roared. He stood right in front of me when he did it too, so I was now covered in his spit. I mean I know he's my dad and all but seriously there were about ten billion things wrong with the whole "I shall spit upon my child" thing. I decided that by him getting angry was my next mission in life. If I pissed him off enough he may decide that if I pissed him off enough he may decide that it was all too much trouble and leave me… us alone.

'WELL NO ONE TALKS TO HER LIKE THAT!' another just as pissed off voice roared from beside me. Startled I glanced over at Caine who had no leapt to my defence. He reached around me pushed Nickolai a few paces back. 'Out of her personal bubble… next time you infringe its going to cost you a broken nose.' I wasn't quite sure what who was more shocked. Me or Nickolai. I was thinking Nickolai, he looked as though someone had just shoved a stick up a very painful part of his anatomy. I glanced over at Caine and smiled, he was my knight in black gothic armour. Yay for possessive older brothers. Seeing that a fight might breakout both Karma and Sam moved forward and took up the don't-mess-with-me-or-I'll-rip-you-to-shreds stance. I had to say I was sort of impressed by the suddenness of the whole protect the Arcana thing that they had going on.

'You just struck your father, do you know that i can have you killed for such rebellion,' Nickolai asked. I could almost see the icicles forming off his words. The man sure did know how to make a threat I for one would give him that.

'And you spat on me, I think we're even,' I snarled back, no one and I mean no-one threatens to kill my big bro and not cop an earful. He was lucky I didn't fry his ass. He gave me a confused look.

'I did not spit on you,' he said seemingly confused at my comment. I rolled my eyes and begged for whatever deity was on in those minuets to please give me a chance to get out of this.

'Hey Arcana are you home cause I wanted to know...'

* * *

Oh how evil am I? A cliff hanger...

Please Review...


	28. Intermission: The Amazing Bob

Hi all… I was slightly bored and then this amazing thing happened where I got a muse from one of my friends 21st and there was a guy there who's name was actually Bob… he was 20… and his name was Bob… I don't think many people understand the amazing fact that I met a guy in his twenties called bob.

* * *

_Two years ago… the kitchen… _

'Arcana you cant name it Bob…' Caine hazed looking at me a little wild eyed. Glancing back at him a gave him a lowly look,

'Its mine and I can call it anything I want,' I snapped back looking at my new toy lovingly. There was a strangled sound behind me.

'Sam! Come in here and tell Cana that she CAN-NOT call it BOB!!!,' Cain yelled waving his hands in the air. There was a thud and a near comatozed Sam fell into the messy kitchen. He blinked from Caine to me then to my new toy. He then proceeded to blink quite a few more times.

'Why can't she call it Bob,' I gave him a beaming smile. YAY I had a friend who was on my side.

'Because she... she... you cant that peice of machinery Bob...' Caine hazed looking around as though desperatly searching for the answer amongest the ruins of the kitchen. I noticed that yet again the bins had to put out and that the beer bottles and chinese had to be put into said bins. Why was I doomed to live with such messy people?

'I brought it, I name it and if you dont show Bob the proper respect he wont work for you,' I snarked. Folding my arms at him defiently. Having all faith in my toy.

'Its a COFFEE machine... it'll work for me whether I call it Bob or not,' He snarled back. I gave him a knowing look as he stalked over to the new amazing Bob and pressed the buttons to activate him. I smirked as Bob didnt respond, gloated as Caine snarled and snapped at Bob threatening to put nasty things in the coffee grinder and downright basked in victory as Bob poured his golden liquid into my mug as Caine watched horrifide...

* * *

Hope you liked it... 


	29. Are you going to kiss her?

Not original I know but I'm stressed and not very happy at the moment...

Sky High does not belong to me yadda yadda yadda...

* * *

Oh come on! I gazed at the person in the doorway. What had I done in my life to disserve this?! Okay apart from that... and that, and I was pretty sure that would rank pretty high up on the bad karma list. I continued to stare in semi horror at Layla.

'What?' I started. Out of the corner of my eye i saw my fathers attention turn from me to the defenseless red-head.

'Oi, daddy dearest, all attention on the insolent daughter,' i snapped. Nickolai frowned.

'What?' he asked. I ignored him, Caine lent down over my shoulder.

'What the hell is she doing here?' he growled low in my ear. Turning slightly I graced him with a glare.

'You expect me to know?' I hissed back. Who did he think i was? A bloody Psychic? Layla started to wonder intointo the room, oblivious to the fact that she was walking into the lions den. Moving away from Caine I made my way to intercept her. There was a loud bang and my life i decided went to the dog house as at least eight guys filled into the hallway and made a beeline to for us. Sam and Karma were making sure that Nickolai's goons weren't coming close to us, Caine looked as though he was ready to haul off and deck his father, whilst Nickolai glanced around him in what I could only assume was shock. He seemed to compose himself because he drew himself to his full height and his face went blank.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?' He roared. Everyone froze and stared at him like he was something that seemed to drop from the sky. I gave him a sneer.

'My life,' I snarled. That was it! I had had enough! 'Now is not a good day,' i continued to keep the fire under control so i didn't accidentally wipe everyone out. 'Come again next week and i might, i repeat might consider listening to you.' Nickolai continued to gaze at me his face blank. Then to my utter amazement he nodded.

'We will continue this then, I did not anticipate the probability of bloodshed,' he said calmly as though he wasn't post poning ruining my life. Bloodshed? Glancing around i saw that Sam, Karma and a few of the uninvited guests were getting ready to duke it out with daddy's goons. Turning I caught Caine's eye and jerked my head towards the brewing fight. He gave me an innocent look. Stalking over to him a grabbed his arm roughly by the arm.

'Stop it or so help me,' i commanded pointing at the boys. The last thing that i needed was for one of my fathers men to get hurt and start a mini war in my living room. Caine gave me a pleading look.

'Come on Cana, they haven't had some-one to with in ages,' he said looking all cute and innocent. I rolled my eyes.

'He's leaving,' I hissed glancing back at my father, who was still staring at us his face impassive. Sighing Cain whistled sharply. The boys backed off, Nickolai beckoned with his hand and the goons left with him. I stared at the empty doorway, HOLY SHIT, I felt like dancing... or crying. The evil wedding planning fake Russian had left. I blinked as shock started to set in. Pulling myself together, I looked over at Layla who was standing paiently by the doorway. She grinned brightly as I neared the her.

'Sorry,' I said watching her warily, 'Family issues. What are you after?' she shrugged.

'Left my bag here since i have school tomorrow i need it,' oh... did she have a bag? Ok it was a stupid question but seriously I had just dealt with my psycho father.

'Feel free to search the house,' I said waving a hand glancing around not really looking for it. 'Your guess is as good as mine.' Layla looked at me funny for a moment and then she went and did the disgraceful, she moved so quickly i had no time to put into use evasive moves. She grabbed me into a hug and drew back slowly and proceeded to beam at me.

'You look really pretty,' she declared. I blinked and stared at her, not quite sure what I was supposed to do in response. I nodded.

'Yeah... you um... you look nice too...' hoping that I sounded sincere.

'Are you two going to kiss?' HUH? Spinning i raised an eyebrow at Karma.

'What?' I demanded. I didn't know what to think.

'Please tell us that your going to kiss!' Sam chimed in. My confusion and disgust reached a new level as i noticed that all the boys were looking at us hopefully expectant. Including Caine. I glared at him.

'Caine,' I snapped,'You do realize I'm your sister...' He gave me a smile that would melt the North Pole.

'I know,' He drawled, he glanced over my shoulder and smirked. 'But... shes not.' I shuddered. No... Just... NO! Caine had officially reached new heights of ikkyness. I clenched my Jaw and gave them all a death glare. Once they all looked suitably sorry, I turned once again to Layla who had a look of confusion plastered on her innocent little face.

'Your friends...' she trailed off and continued to stare at the immature Neanderthals behind me.

'Are complete perverts I know,' I said without emotion. I wanted everyone to leave. I wanted time to stop so i could sit down and try to figure out the shit that was my life. Actually i wanted to be ten again and not have to worry about any of this except for twisting Caine around my little finger. While i was being honest i really just wanted a hug off my protective big brother, except that little sign of affection was now forever tainted by what he had said not four seconds ago.

'Cana you ok?' Caines voice probed my musings. I gave him a blank stare, he gave me a worried look. I continued to stare, I felt numb. This had only had a few times before, one time that stood out was when my mother had died. As if granting my wish, time started to slow. I heard Caine say something but the meaning of the words didnt get pass the haze of nothing that had formed in my mind. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Layla take a step towards me and Caine wave her off. People left, and i continued to stand motionless. My vision went blurry and Caines face swam in front of me.

* * *

Not long I know sorry though something is better then nothing... its crap and the spelling has gone to the dogs because I dont have spell check so if your going to comment on that... find something better to do... hope your all good and a quick shout out to all those who have remained die hard fans (i dont know why but hey thats the way the cookie crumbles) LOVE YOU ALL!!!

Ace


	30. Authors Tangent: Discontinue or Stay?

Ok I hate to say it but I can see that I am getting slightly over Arcana and her little crew of misfits, I have noticed it in my inability to reach the same amount of pleasure of writing this story compared to what I get when I write other ones. Oh and the "its not you _personally _that sucks, just your writing style." comments haven't really been helping me that much, plus the whole my life is crap at the moment is just the icing on a very perturbed cake. So heres what I'm suggesting, I want _everyone _to be completely honest and tell me whether or not I should continue (and no I'm not asking for nice little (or big) ego boost I just want to see what the reaction is.) and then I'm going to go from there.

I want you to tell me how crap I am or what seems to be missing or whatever, hell just go for it, tell me what you think your cats saying I just want to see whether or not its worth me staying up the extra half an hour a night to surf the net and muse on my little Cana. Cause if its not then I just wont do it anymore and I'll start a new story somewhere else (in the style of writing that I have come accustomed too). Or take up another hobby or spend more time with my wonderful boyfriend… (who's pissed at me cause I found a new pet called bob… who he thinks is totally trying to steal me away from him which Bob's not _completely in denial here and I will happily rip anyone's head off who says otherwise!_ There I go... off on a completely different tangent).

For one I know that the style has changed and so has the flow of the story but come on, remember people I didn't even contemplate the story for over a year! (well I think it was over a year could have been a lot longer). I have changed so much in that space of time and so has my writing, I find it hard to write in the same way that I did before using the same attitude. I write about ten pages worth of stuff and re-read and go "what the hell am I doing this isn't what she would do! This isn't even fitting into the most basic part of what the story started out to be about". I then (usually) proceed to hit my head repetitively against my desk whilst muttering stupid over and over in my head.

Ok I am going to leave it at that and I know that people are going to comment and say "this is a _story_ not a diary we don't want to hear about your _problems_" but seriously I don't care. So do whatever makes you happy!

Ace


	31. There was a small altercation

When I awoke the first thing that I noticed was that I wasn't in my own bed. Stretching I worked some kinks out of my back, moving into a sitting position I looked around the room and realized that I was in the bat cave.

'You gave us all a scare,' Caine said off to my right. Turning I found him lounging in the doorway, holding a coffee in his hand. Licking my lips I worked some more kinks out of my body.

'Sorry about that,' I said tossing back the covers and walking towards him, he watched me without concerned eyes.

'I can't say that I won't do it again but I can try,' I reached him and gave him a hug, tucking me firmly under his chin he let out a sigh.

'You try and do that,' he murmured. 'Want to talk about it?' he asked giving me a squeeze. I shook my head, nope not today.

'I'm all good babes,' I said pulling back slightly, he released me and gave me a long once over. I knew that he was checking for himself that I was still in one piece.

'If you do you know where to find me,' he said it with a cocky grin that made me give him a quick smile in return. 'You better get downstairs and let everyone know that you're still alive.' I gave him a raised eyebrow in question. 'They all but had attack myself included.' I snorted. It was good to be loved sometimes. I went to leave when Caine cleared his throat I looked back over my shoulder at him.

'Was there something else?' I asked. Caine shifted uncomfortably I turned and headed back towards him. 'Caine? Was there something else.' I pinned him with a look I knew that he could never say no too.

'There... there was... um...' he started, clearing my throat i shook my head and gave him a small poke in the chest.

'Spit it out boy,' I snapped.

'There... there was a small... how can I say this...'

'In plain English preferably...' I snarked.

'There was a small altercation between Layla and I over what we should do with you,' he said glancing up at the ceiling. Ok that could mean many things... one he had yelled at her or said some harsh words or... he could have hit her... I was thinking the former... hopefully.

'What kind of altercation?'

'She overstepped her bounds and tried to tell me what I should do,' he explained. There was a pause and I looked at him expectantly, I moved my hand in a blatant show of "more please". He finally looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. 'You were down and out for the count we were all worried about you and having her going on and on about hospitals and smelling salts and god knows what else I sort of snapped and cause she was the most irritating she copped it... she uh... left here crying.' Great, just fucking great, another thing to add to the never ending to do list.

'Anything else I should know about?' I asked. I had an inkling that it wasn't quite that easy.

'Yeah... well we we're all freaking out and everything and there may have been a few bad jokes tossed around about what we were to do about the situation and that's how the fight started...' he said taking a drink of his coffee. 'Oh and that guy that claims that he's your boyfriends been calling quite a bit, threatened to come over too, I said that I would look forward to the fight.' Great, awesome now I had to deal with Warren as well. Although... I think I might actually enjoy _dealing _with Warren, preferably with as little clothing on as possible.

'Thanks bro,' I said heading for the door again a new plan making itself known. First I would pacify my friends and over protective surrogate family then I would head over to Layla's deal with the mess that my brother had made. Then head over to Warren's to have a bit of a chat and a lot of discovering about what the birds and bees were. Well that was the plan. As I hit the hall I was inundated with people hugging and saying about ten thousand things at once. I extracted myself and held up a hand.

'I am fine just had a bit of a girly moment, now I'm going out, see ya...' I bolted before they could protest. Hitting the street at a dead run I briefly thought of the fact that my phone was at home. Feeling my back pocket I felt the small rectangle of my credit card and decided that I didn't really _need _my phone. Running in the direction of Layla's, well I hoped that it was the right direction, since I hadn't actually been there, but since Layla walked to mine and had given me directions once before I decided that I couldn't really get that lost.

Two and a half-hours later I was seriously contemplating my previous line of thought. I so should have taken a car. I could swear that I had passed this house five times already. I was lost and I was brave enough to admit it, the problem was that without my phone I couldn't find my phone... or my way back home. Great I do believe that I was royally screwed. Did I turn left or right at this street?

'What are you doing?' Layla's voice was like an angels. Turning I threw myself into her arms not caring that it was out of character, I was saved.

'You saved me,' I declared.

'Yeah well...' she said staring at me with something akin to shock; I grinned up at her. My stomach grumbled in a desperate plea for food. Ok so I needed to be fed I could do that...

'Wanna go to the Paper Lantern?'

* * *

Ok so I'm going to give it another shot of the whole writing thing... I'm not sure how long its going to last but I'm sure we're about to find out. Thanks to all those who reviewed. I felt very loved and wanted. Sorry that its short I lost the original next chapter that I had written down in my huge move. So I tossed this together in half an hour. Please review, I love them like cookies... they make me feel all warm and fuzzy, and I can read as many as I want without gaining weight. Thanks again to all who stuck with me... 

Will update soon... ish...

Ace

'You know I think that you would be well within your rights to slap her across the face or drop her in a bath tub full of ice,' – My best friend to my boyfriend when I fainted on him when he asked me to move in with him.


	32. I stand by what I said! Green is evil

I do not by any means own Sky High;

All I own is my over active imagination and the characters that they create...

* * *

LAYLA sniffed slightly and gazed up at the sky with a look of incision. Ok so she was going to make me beg. Oh how the mighty have fallen, two weeks ago I was a normal, alright normal was stretching it but; I was a complete anti social teenager who only cared about myself and a very select few other people. Even then I barely tolerated them on a good day. But now, now I was with a _female _who I was starting to consider an integrated part of my daily life. There was also Warren, but then again I was here to patch things up with Layla not worry about a certain scrumptious boyfriend that I was in possession of.

'Come on Layla, I understand that something happened between you and my brother, but seriously are you going to hold that against me? I've been under a lot of stress recently and...'

'It's ok,' She cut in, amazing the girl just saved me from a rather embarrassing speech. 'I was thinking that we might just go back to mine considering that once we step through the door at the Paper Lantern Warren's going to have monopoly of all your time. Did you know that he has called me 8 times to see if I have heard anything from you? I mean seriously 8 times and he has never actually called me before so it was a bit of a surprise when...' I let the chirpy sound of her voice fade into the background as I tried to digest this new and somewhat creepy information about my boyfriend. WAIT... when had this happened? When had Warren stopped being the _trial _boyfriend and had turned into the real one? Had he turned into a real one? 'So I was thinking that maybe we should call him and let him know that you're still alive.' Catching the end of the sentence I nodded.

'Yeah sounds like a plan,' I said walking up the small steps to the doorway to her house. Walking into it I wasn't surprised to see the light and airy house still filled with flora and fauna. If anything it creeped me out more than the last time I was there. I swear to god there was a random bird literally sitting on a branch in the living room, free, not caged, just sitting there as though it was a normal thing for a bird to do. Sit happily on a branch... in a house... without a cage.

'Are you coming?' Layla prodded. Turning I gave her a small smile and followed her up the narrow stairs towards her room. I had previously decided that these stairs weren't quite as evil as my own but they were sort of like distant cousins so they weren't exactly kosher either. Walking in a flopped down on the bed and gazed around her room, mentally holding myself against the onslaught of bright colours and feminine gadgets.

'So Cane said that there was a small disagreement that ended in tears,' I said casually picking up a dark navy cushion and holding onto with a desperation that I tried to keep off my face. Too many colours. Neutral is natural.

'Yes but that's ok, I have decided that it wasn't fully his fault. Apparently different people deal with stress in different ways. Your friends deal with it in bad humour whereas I like to deal with it in a calm and quiet way,' I looked her over carefully, she was doing something with a plant, making it flower or something. I wasn't quite sure what I was meant to do now but I decided that I would let Layla take the lead. Turning to me she gave me a bright smile.

'I'm glad that your ok, sorry I left, there was too much...'

'Testosterone,' I supplied as she searched for a word. She nodded and came and sat down next to me.

'That's one way of putting it,' she gave me a look that I couldn't quite place and yet again was hit with the fact that I had had probably the most full on month of my life. 'So did you want to talk or something?' she asked picking at a stand of my hair and twirling it around her finger.

'Nothing really to explain. Just some family issues and some major upheaval in my new found personality,' it came out with a sigh and I tried to not eye her off for playing with my hair. I knew that this was part of a normal female on female friendship chat thanks to that one night where there was nothing on TV except for some random teenage break your heart lovey dovey movie. I had almost destroyed the TV for the fun of it.

'We should possibly call Warren,' She said randomly. Oh right, must do that.

'Ok, so we're cool then, with the whole my brother tore strips off you and made you cry and all that...' Layla nodded and I had to give the girl some serious props for being so awesome about the whole situation. People didn't usually come out of a talking from with Cane with their mind still intact.

'Yeah, I'm sure he was just worried.' Understanding and pretty as well. What was the world coming too? I thought that people like that were supposed to be killed at birth as to not put the rest of us to shame?

'Ok, well. Um... I have to call Warren 'cause yeah he's been calling the house as well and I don't want him to end up on Cane's next hit list,' Layla laughed, although I didn't understand what was so funny. 'Can I use your phone I forgot mine.' I felt bad asking I really did, I never left home without my phone. It just truly showed how out of it I was. I also realised that even if I did have my phone I didn't have Warren's number. Was that bad? That I didn't even have my boyfriends number? Wait... _trial boyfriend_. A green mobile phone landed in my lap, well at least it wasn't pink. Blinking at it I stared. I did know how to work one of these. I truly did, it just wasn't coming to me at the moment. Glancing at Layla I gave her a tight smile.

'Did uh... you want to call him and give him the good news?' I asked, giving me a confused look she shrugged and grabbed the phone back, pushed a few buttons and held it to her ear.

'Warren h...'she didn't get very far, apparently whatever she was about to say was lost. I could hear Warren in the background although I couldn't quite make out the words although I swore I heard my brother's name mentioned which in turn made Layla smile a little evilly. If Layla was ever actually able to smile evilly...

'Actually I was calling to say...' She was once again cut off. She cocked her head to the side and made "mmming" sounds into the phone. Blinking she gave me a small smile. 'Yes Warren, as I was about to...' I stared in amazement as she took being cut off again in stride. The women had the patience of a saint. So I lost the patience for her, not particularly caring that what I did was impossibly rude, I deftly snatched the phone off her listened to Warren's vocal tones for exactly 3.6 seconds and then proceeded to explain to him that it was very rude for him to keep talking over a person especially when said person was trying to tell him that his girlfriend who he had been trying very hard to get into contact with was sitting right in front of her. Silence greeted my ears after my amazing and somewhat creative speech.

'Stay right there, I'm coming over.' I'm sorry; did he just command me to do something? The disconnected tone resonated throughout my ear. AND HANG UP ON ME?! Oh that was so not on! I understood that maybe I hadn't been paying him a lot of attention but seriously my father was trying to sell me to the mother nation for a little bit of diplomatic power. I think I was allowed to be a little quirky.

'Apparently Warren is coming over,' I said with a sniff, I would not get mad, he too was worried. I think. Maybe. I seriously didn't know, since when had my entire life turn into a major soap opera drama? Layla snorted lightly, blinking I stared, how could she make such an unladylike sound seem so cute? She really is a person from another planet.

'Thought he might,' reaching down she hauled my left leg out of its crouched position and pulled off a shoe. I didn't know what she was planning but decided that I wouldn't move in fear of further more scary things that she may do to me other then grabbing a foot. Yanking off my sock she inspected my now devoid of green nail polish toe nails. Then she pouted,

'You took off the polish,' she said there was a note of hurt in her voice. She survives a one on one with my brother and yet she gets emotional because I took off the evil green nail polish?

'Yeah, it um...' think come on think what's a viable excuse? Because the colour freaked me out and it was destroying my life? No that wouldn't work. My toes had a reaction to it? No, um... the polish started telling me to do bad things... nope not that either... waits... perfect. 'Because it got chipped and I'm sort of a perfectionist when it comes to nail polish, and because I didn't have the colour I couldn't patch it up.' See the years of wiggling out of police officers and parole officers had paid off. My imagination at its best. Looking up she smiled at me leant over to her bedside table and proceeded to pull out the horrible nail polish.

'That's ok, I can redo them and you can take the bottle home with you,' damn me and my imagination. Great, just fucking great. I suffered in silence. Layla had decided that painting my toe nails wasn't enough, she had to cut them, file them and then she did something called buffing. Which I had only really associated with cars before today. But at the end of it I had green toenails again. I was almost so glad to see Warren when he came through the door I was nearly ready to forgive him for hanging up on me. Nearly, coming to a stop he lounged in Layla's doorway looking me over with a slight frown on his face.

'Are you ok?' he asked. I rolled my eyes and swung my legs over the side of Layla's bed.

'Why wouldn't I be?' I snarked. I wanted to throw myself into his arms kiss him senseless, and then hit him repetitively over the head for hanging up on me and then force him to spill his guts about what the hell was going on about his father and my father. All in all I knew what I wanted and usually 9.8 times out of 10 I got what I wanted.

'Because you didn't answer any of my calls, Layla said that there was a huge argument between you and your father and the small thing of you passing out again,' he growled, turning I raised an eyebrow at him.

'Ok and all of this is your business why?' I demanded. I wasn't really out to hurt him it just slipped out before I could stop it. He stared at me for a long time. 'Well?' I demanded.

'Because for some really bizarre reason I actually care about you,' he growled back. Oh wow... that wasn't the thing that I was expecting. But I would definitely work with it. I sniffed.

'Ok, I can take that,' I said without emotion although all I really wanted to do was jump up and down with joy. God only knew why though. Look at me getting in touch with my emotional side, Fucking hell, I was seriously losing the plot. I truly believed in that moment right then and there that I had seriously lost all connection with reality and there was no way that I was ever coming back from it. Never taking his eyes off me he walked over, leant down and kissed me with an enthusiasm that had me closing my eyes and sinking into the kiss whilst keeping a close eye on the room temp. No use accidentally killing all of Layla's plants because I wanted to get my daily smoochies.

'I think I'm going to leave you two to have some space,' Layla piped up. Turning I shook my head.

'No its ok, I'll um... come and see you tomorrow ok,' I said with a calmness that I didn't feel. She laughed and gave me a look that clearly said that I wasn't exactly one with the knowhow of the world.

'Tomorrow's Wednesday, we have school,' she said brightly. I nodded ok so I had actually forgotten about that, but I wouldn't let her know that.

'I'm think I'm taking a sick day due to the whole personal family dilemma thing that's happening,' I explained quickly. Her mouth formed a small "o". Grabbing my discarded boots I eyed off my still not-quite-dry toenails. Seeing my eye movement Layla reached over the other side of the bed and placed a pair of open toed slip-ons in my hands. I smiled in thanks.

'Did you want to go to mine or yours?' I asked. I knew that I was giving him the power but hey I decided that I could give him a little now and then and it wouldn't hurt. Walking behind him down the stairs after the lengthy goodbye's and hugs that went with it I tried to guess what his decision would be.

'Hey Arcana why are your toes green?' Warren asked, I fixed him a glare that expressed all my feelings about said toes and what colour they were. For once he took the hint, took a deep breath and quickly moved out of my way. That's it no more power for Warren, he was to be sent to the naughty corner. 'I think they look really quite cute,' he called to my retreating back. Yep definitely no more cookies for him.

* * *

And she's back, well not completely this is only for funsies when I have time. A friend of mine read it and went psycho on me to continue. To the extent that he's helping out, so there may be a few changes in the writing styles because of two different styles of writing. This chapter was collaborated by the two of us if you couldn't tell the difference. The awesome thing is that I will be able to update sooner and actually try and get the story back on track. So basically the next few chapters will be tying up all the loose random ends that I have been seemingly collecting. (SORRY ABOUT THAT). Then I will complete the Fanfiction that I set out to write. Well I hope anyway. Yes, Ben and I have actually done some brain storming and gasp actually made a story line. Which in turn means that I will no longer be allowed to go off on my ever increasing random tangents (Although I will admit I like my tangents... sometimes they actually have depth). So depending on how we go there may be some future chapters with Warren's POV because Ben is of the male species and doesn't quite understand the female mind. Although he says that he does. Anyways enough about me; comment about my return and the new chapter and I promise that I will have another chapter up within the next week or so. YAY no more waiting months and the never knowing whether it's discontinued or not.

COOKIES FOR ALL THOSE WHO HAVE PUT UP WITH ME AND ARE STILL READING IT TOTALLY LOVE YOU ALL.

ACE


	33. SamDiplomaticConfusion

Disclamer; I do not own Sky High or any of its affiliates, I only own what my imagination has created on this rainy day.

A BIG HUGE COOKIE FILLED CHOCOLATE COVERED THANKYOU TO; Ally, Raleigha, **wayhott4u, mandy1313 (you get bonuses cause you pretty much review every chapter) fyre of the funeral pyre, mountainrider, plume llama, your0favorite0nightmare, black.purple.roses, r0h, james-louise, cajun spice, swimcrazy1783, FADE TO BLUE (you gave me fuzzies by the way thanks for that) music is me, CMHValex and **all the others who have reviewed without a second thought and shocked me into a state of stupor because of the overwhelming praise, sorry that I haven't been as good to you as you have to me. I promise that I will try to do better. xoxoxo

**ALSO I'M GETTING MARRIED! **cant believe I announced that without giving myself a heart attack. Ga... well at least I get to marry the real life version of Caine and you dont... hm... I do believe that I'm slightly smug. Congratulations will be well rewarded.

* * *

Laying on my bed I stared up at the ceiling imagining what life would have been like if I wasn't me. I wasn't getting very far, the argument that had been raging between Sam and Cane had yet to calm down and Warren who had promptly passed out on my bed as soon as we had walked back from Layla's was snoring slightly with me smushed up against his chest. I wanted to wake him up and demand to know once and for all an explanation. But at the same time it felt too nice to leave the confined area I was in.

'JUST MAKE HER DO IT,' Sam's voiced echoed throughout my room as though he was standing right next to my bed. The argument was a new one. Sam wanted to take me away and hide me off in some random place until this thing with my father blew over, my brother wanted to do it as well but unfortunately he knew my father a lot better than anyone else. He knew just as well as I did that you couldn't run from him, even with our intimate knowledge. It made it worse because we knew how hopeless it was to try to run, Nickolai always found you in the end. One of his people was nicknamed the bloodhound because of how good he was at finding people, Tracker was another faceless boogyman that I had heard tales of. I had grown up hearing diluted horror stories of the men and women who had attempted to get away from my father. But still Sam (taking the adoptive brother role way to seriously for my liking) decided that it was better to run and attempt to hide, then staying here. It was a great plan in theory, but in reality we were screwed. Warren shifted as another stream of obscenities made itself known. I shifted to try and move into a more comfortable position, I wasn't used to laying up against a rock solid slab of male that wrapped himself tighter then a boa constrictor around you.

'DON'T YOU THINK THAT I KNOW THAT? SHE IS ALL I HAVE LEFT SAM I AM TRYING MY HARDEST TO DO WHATS RIGHT AND RIGHT NOW YOU'RE NOT HELPING MATTERS,' I sighed and closed my eyes, it hurt to hear the people closest to you argue about you. About something that you had no control over, something that you really didn't really understand in the first place.

'No mum, I'll make the dim-sims later on...' Freezing I tried to hold in the wracking sobs of laughter that welled up. Warren talked in his sleep... about dim sims. Oh the things you learn when you don't even try.

'I DONT CARE IF WE HAVE TO...' the argument became muffled which meant one of three things. 1: They had discovered food. 2: It had progressed to violence; or 3. They discovered that they didn't need to yell at each other to make themselves heard. I had my money on option one or two option three was there for comedy purposes only. My door exploded open causing Warren to spring up and stare a little wild eyed around my room and the two looming figures in the doorway.

'Get up and get the fucked dressed,' Sam all but yelled at me, he was grabbed by his shoulders and dragged out of the room with a force that could only be Cane. Cane's head appeared in the dim light of my room.

'Stay where you are,' He commanded just as he too was dragged off out of my eye line. There was another shout that I could have sworn went along the lines of "I had better be dressed". The next sounds were 

of a scuffle happening. Warren blinked a few times and gave me a disorientated look. Naw if only the kids at school could see him now. He was all cute and fuzzy when he just woke up.

'What's happening,' he asked rubbing an eye and then dragging me back down with him onto the bed.

'My brother and his best friend are having some parental disagreements,' I explained although now I had two things that I had to find out. Seriously come on give me a small break PLEASE PLEASE OH PLEASE JUST GIVE ME A SMALL THING THAT I COULD WORK... well that would work. All thoughts of actually doing anything were subdued by the fact that Warren had decided to teach me the finer arts of tonsil hockey. Not saying that I wasn't a great player but it was good to get a few one on one lessons now and again.

'CANA I SAID GET YOUR ASS UP AND PACKED AND STOP KISSING THE IDIOT...' Sam's voice interrupted my snogging session and made me turn to glare up at him. He gave me an angry look back, Cane hopped into the room holding his ankle in his hands.

'DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! STAY RIGHT...' Cane started seeing exactly where I was, who I was with and Sam's last little bit of tirade seemed to actually enter into his thick skull. Slowly he released his foot and gingerly put his weight on it. Drawing himself up to his full height his nose twitched in a way I was starting to recognise. 'You're in bed,' he started his voice low and oh so controlled. _Oh shit _we were so in for it. Seriously, seriously screwed. I nodded, I swore that I actually heard his teeth grounding together. 'With... that... arg... naked... miss... mehf,' Cane couldn't quite seem to finish the sentence or make out what he was trying to communicate. Although Sam growled low in his throat as Cane tried to contain himself. Seriously you would think that they had never seen me get with someone OR the fact that they were sort of used to me having random people in bed with me. I mean they had allowed ALEX into bed with me and we were _naked _then... well they didn't watch or anything cause that would be just plain _disgusting_... and now they were having a major fit about Warren? Seriously needed to go on a long ass holiday. I sat up more fully and Warren moved to lean against the pillows. Sam and Cane just continued to watch both of us, well more importantly Warren with a look of seething hatred. My nose twitched in time with Cane's.

'OK, now I understand due to the stress that is floating around that the two of you may be reacting a little out of character, but that's ok because I know deep down you're not going to do anything rash now are you boys,' I said moving to position myself between the two males and my still sleepy boyfriend. I didn't want world war 5 to break out in my bedroom when I had enough stress to deal with already. Not seeming to hear my brilliant little speech they both in unison moved closer to the bed which in turn caused Warren to deftly leave my bed and stand on the other side of it eyeing the two of them off. Putting out my hands on my hips, I locked eyes with my brother.

'I thought everything was sorted between the two of you,' I said making sure that he remained focused on me and that I could keep a peripheral eye on Sam. Not that if either one of them decided to go for it I was going to be able to stop them.

'It was until he showed up in your bed,' He growled back his eyes jumping back to Warren's.

'Hello, _my_ bed... I can have whoever I want in it. I don't comment about the sickeningly sweet bunch of fairy fluff that make up the other side of your bed sports,' I snarled back. 'Stop with the creepy older brother vibe you have going on,' Sam shifted closer to the bed almost getting on it when he thought I wasn't looking. 'And you,' I said turning my leashed fury on Sam, 'What the hell do you think you're doing? Hey since when do you go over protective and somewhat insane? Seriously if I didn't know you better I would swear that you had the hots for me or something because you are acting like a jealous prick.' Sam ignored me and continued to growl low in his throat. Cane on the other hand was now looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

'Sickeningly sweet bunch of fairy fluff?' he asked as though it was just the two of us in the room and we were talking about the weather, and I thought that I had mood swings. I gave him a demeaning look.

'Yeah cause their all so...' what was a nice word for slut?

'Older then you?' Cane asked reaching over and grabbing Sam by the back of the shirt to haul him off the bed he was still creeping onto.

'What? No!' it really was a weird day for the human kind. 'Because they're so, blond and bubbly and have these really girly clothes on and they giggle for fucks sake,' I explained. Cane's head went to the side and he continued to stare at me again in a confused manner.

'Giggle?' he asked.

'Yeah,' give the man 10 points for the stupidity. I gave a quick imitation that had Sam snapping all attention off Warren and staring at me in horror. Complete undivided horror.

'NEVER EVER DO THAT EVER AGAIN!' he choked out, blinking furiously and backing away from me slightly. Ok well that was not the reaction that I had expected, but at least he wasn't hell bent on killing Warren. My brother was wearing the same look of horror, with just a touch of panic in his eyes.

'I second the motion,' Warren said from behind me. Turning quickly I saw Warren eyeing me off in a manner that I usually eyed of the gaggle of females that graced the halls of all American High Schools. It seemed that I had discovered another weapon. Giggling like a girl creeped the men in my life out to no end. Oh the horror I would cause with this. Not letting my evil plans show on my face I gave him a small glare.

'They do not sound like _that_...'Cane intoned the horror still evident in his voice. I turned back to him.

'Ah yeah they actually sorta do. If anything theirs are more high pitched and...' I groped for the word that I was hunting for.

'And what do you mean that they are not _all_ blond and about the girly dressing thing, completely understandable considering that they are _FEMALE.' _Cane defended. I gave him a pitying look.

'Yes I understand that they are female but it doesn't mean that they have to dress like a fricken rainbow for people to realise,' I snapped back, Sam it seemed was still in shock and was looking at me in a way that he had never looked at me before.

'Some people appreciate a little colour in their wardrobe,' He snarled back.

'Really was that directed at me? Because I have colour unlike _some_ people that I know,' I growled back. Cane didn't own anything that wasn't dark enough to hide blood stains.

'Red doesn't constitute as a real colour,' we were starting to get petty.

'Neither does Navy,' Sam and Warren had seemed to work out their little tiff and were now standing next to each other next to my TV, the interesting thing was the fact that they both had moved without me noticing.

'Where the fuck did you get the fairy fluff from?' he demanded trying to sidetrack me from the colour argument that I was winning.

'Nothing more to come back on with the colour issue hey, big brother?' I gloated. It wasn't nice to shove ones accomplishments in the face of others but then again I hadn't really had allot of lessons regarding the more sophisticated side of life. Cane sent me a look that clearly expressed that he didn't know what I was going on about. I rolled my eyes, mid roll I saw Sam's body bunch up, it was his tell for when he was about to hit somebody.

'Don't even think about it,' I snapped giving him my full attention. His face schooled its way into one of pure innocence.

'What?' he asked defensibly. Warren looked from me to Sam and back again confusion written on his face.

'I take it that you weren't planning on hitting Warren then?' I demanded finally getting off the bed and forcibly hitting Cane in the chest as I went passed. I felt a small amount of tension leave my body as the back of my hand hit the solid wall of flesh.

'Look I am so confused right now so I think I'm just going to go home,' Warren announced. I fixed him with a glare. He wasn't moving an inch. I had to have words with the little Pyromaniac and I was going to have them today, I had let remarks about my toenails, being almost smothered to death, lack of respect and having him snore in my ear for over an hour, all slide so that I could have a chat about him and his ever increasing phobia of my father. My hands went to my hips my posture tensed.

'Oh I don't _think _so!' I ground out.

'What a great idea I'll show you to the door,' Cane chirped happily from behind me in perfect unison. Turning I held up a hand to his chest and shoved him back as he moved to grab Warren. I knew exactly what "I'll show you the door meant". It usually meant that the person doing the showing would bodily throw the person out.

'NO! You are staying right here, the two of you are going to be leaving in under 30 seconds and then when I am done with him,' my hand shot out and pointed at Warren, I was glaring at the wall, my words barely overflowing with anger. 'I am going to sit the both of you two dimwitted, impossible, demented, sandbox rejects down for a nice long and painful as possible conversation about the behaviour that the two of you have been exhibiting.' I looked between the three of them. Fury all but vibrating my whole body, I contemplated how many tears I would have to cry at the trial before the jury believed that I really hadn't _meant_ to kill my brother and his friend, but that the stress of having him as a guardian had weighed down on me until I had snapped under the pressure. Sam always known for his blunders in the diplomatic area surprised me when he grabbed Cane and started to haul him towards my door.

'Ok Cana just make it quick, we have alot to work out without lover boy hanging around and trying to get in on the action,' Warren's eyebrow shot up at being lover boy. My mouth dropped open from having SAM of all people actually be diplomatic. When they were gone I continued to gape at the door.

'And why I'm not allowed to leave is because?' Warren asked his posture belied the seething anger that I detected in his voice.

'Because you still owe me an explanation about you and my father,' I said turning around and looking at him expectantly. All emotion shut off his face in a matter of seconds. I waited patiently whilst preparing myself for the argument that was sure to come.

**_Warren's Point Of View_**

Even though she was asking one of the hardest questions I had had to deal with in a long time I had to admit that she looked quite cute all put out and trying to look like a bad ass. Not that I didn't have a healthy respect for the women, she could quite easily tear more then a few chunks off me without a seconds warning, it was one of the things that attracted me to her in the first place. That and the fact that she could burn down a building without a second thought, or a pack of matches.

'I have nothing to do with your father,' I said purposely trying to be vauge. I knew it wouldn't work but it was worth it just to see her nose twitch, her mouth turn up into a small sneer and her eyes narrow to a dangerous level. It should be illegal for a girl to be that _insanely _adorable when she was _that_ pissed off.

'You KNOW what I mean,' her voice rose a few octives higher giving me more then a few warning signs that she was now moving passed a small annoyance into a full blown temper.

'Ok, don't have a mental fit,' I said going back to sit on the edge of the bed. I couldn't help but reach out and yank her into my arms, when I was near her I couldn't stop touching her. Her face scrunched up but she didn't pull away as I deposited her into my lap, wriggling around she made herself comfortable before looking me dead in the eyes and making me forget all about the fact that I was supposed to be answering a question. The smack upside the head brought me back.

'Well?' she demanded again. I fought through the overwhelming urge to kiss her and battled onto the fact that it was time for it... the truth, something that no one else other then my family was meant to know about. I took a deep breath and tried to take the harsh edge off my voice.

'My father murdered my uncle and his entire family,' I watched in fascination as her eyes widened slightly and her lower lip trembled minutely. 'Your father ordered it to be done. My father turned to yours after being a super villain on his own didn't really work out well for him.' There it wasn't so hard. I continued to watch as the person that was slowly becoming one of the most important aspects of my life. She didn't do any of the things I expected her too. She didn't breakdown, or give me sympathy, she didn't shrug and passed it off, my fiery angel roared. She was off my lap like a rocket pacing her bedroom her indignant anger on my behalf made my chest tighten in a way that was indescribable. Her mutterings were indistinct but the blazing fire surrounding her made it clear that she wasn't at all happy. If I didn't already think that I was in love with her I was pretty sure I would have fallen head over heels watching her now.

* * *

Another chapter; For all those who are interested Ben did Warren's POV and I did Arcana's (well she is _MY_ baby). So tell us what you think.

ACE


	34. Evacuations and Tantrums

Hello there my lovely readers. I have a little explaining to do about the whole "clothing/non-clothing" thing. Arcana and Warren weren't naked when they were in bed. Cane got the wrong idea, sorry guys. I thought I explained that further on but unfortunately I didn't do it well enough. So I apologise once again. I would like to point out that its all BENS fault. He didn't proof read properly, mistakes have been made others will be blamed. Also thanks to **Mina the Mischievous** who pointed it out to me.

Ok now for the annoying disclaimer part; I hereby state that I do not own or claim to own Sky High or any of its affiliates, I do however lay claim to the following, Cane, Arcana, Sam and the somewhat long winded story that I have slammed into the middle of the aforementioned movie. So there, you legal people no longer have a leg to stand on.

* * *

Of all the stupid motherfucking things for my father to do? I mean I _knew _that he wasn't a nice guy; I had heard stories, seen pictures. But nothing could prepare me for the fact that my _boyfriends _uncle had been massacred along with his family because of him. As I paced I ignored said boyfriend as he gazed at me with emotionless eyes. So... my father, his father, all buddy buddy knocking off other family members. Could life get any more complicated? Or any more coincidental? Great, so how to do this, I was only briefly aware that I was on fire, or the fact that I was moving dangerously closer and closer to things that were flammable.

'What are you thinking?' warren asked standing and trying to grab a hold of me, I shrugged him off and continued to pace. What was I going to do, there really wasn't anything I could do, it was all in the past. I actually felt slightly useless. Stopping I gazed at him with a pained expression. He walked over and dragged me to his chest his head resting on the top of my head.

'I honestly don't know,' I murmured into his chest. We stayed like that for a while just holding each other. I started to get uncomfortable, especially since his belt buckle was sticking into my hip bone. Drawing back I eyed him off.

'We could go and fry him,' I suggested. I knew it was lame but it brought a wry smile back to his face. I was a sarcastic little maniac and couldn't go for long without at least imagining myself smiling.

'Who's? Yours or mine?' he asked I shrugged, killing his father would sate this burning hatred that I had going on for him. Killing mine would just make a whole lot of problems disappear and a whole new load arrive. All reinforced with all sorts of weaponry and deviousness. 'I was joking,' he said eyeing me off. Oops. It must have shown on my face what I was thinking. I sighed and cocked my head to the side to see him at a different angle. It didn't matter how I looked at him or from which way, he was always so damn... yummy.

'I know,' I was distracted as I moved slightly to see if I could see him from another way.

'What are you doing?' he demanded. I let my eyes linger on certain places as my eyes slowly travelled back to his face.

'Nothing,' it came out all cheeky and somewhat breathless.

'CANA ARE YOU DONE YET?' Canes voice resounded through my door making me jump and glance at it warily. He didn't come in but I knew that he hadn't left yet. There was a bang, a sliding sound and then a thud as Cane proceeded to set up shop outside my door, obviously trying to hurry up our conversation so that I would move onto him. He was such a attention whore. Seriously wasn't I ever going to get laid? It couldn't be healthy could it? All this stress and no real stress relief, I also hadn't set fire to anything substantial in a while either. Rolling my eyes I glanced at warren who was staring at my door with in a speculative fashion.

'How attached are you to your brother?' the way the question was phrased it made me look at Warren startled. It almost sounded as though he really was thinking about killing my beloved brother. I mean sure Cane was annoying on most days... but he still was the most pivotal point in my life.

'Very,' I snapped it out.

'Shame,' he said it as though he was talking to himself not to me. The look on his face made me feel like I had just taken away all his Christmas toys and had told him Santa wasn't real all in the same breath.

_**Warrens Point Of View **_

Contemplating mass murder didn't usually happen for me on a regular basis. I usually pointed those thoughts towards mass burning whenever they cropped up. Contemplating mass murder of my girlfriends family and friends really should be a bad thing but here I was going through a plan in my head how I was going to do it. Arcana was looking at me with a look of horror and shock, I knew that I should probably tell her that I wasn't _seriously_ thinking about it, but that was lying and I wasn't going to lie to her. Today. The reason for my current murderous thoughts was because I was in some serious agony right now, and her brother and best friend were the cause of it. Arcana was the staring lead in my source of pain but it really wasn't her fault that she was so damn attractive. We had discussed the pain in my past, then she had dragged me out of a rather violent mindframe with one small comment, then proceeded to make me stand to attention with a look. I was going to act on my new found need to molest her whenever she was within reach when her brother came and planted him outside the door. It was as though he had a sixth sense of whenever we were actually getting somewhere. I wasn't sex obsessed by a long shot, but that had more to do with the fact that I always had to be in control, I couldn't ever let my guard down just encase I turned my partner into piece of burnt toast. But with Arcana I didn't have to worry about her, all I had to do was sort of semi pay attention to the surrounding environment. I could let loose.

'Warren,' she snapped. I looked at her my mind still preoccupied with her body. Looking at her was a mistake. Mr. Soldier stood to attention more fully, he was all but saluting. It was beyond slightly painful now. What was it that Lin had said at work? Think of dead babies on pikes and it will go away? I gave it a try. It lessened to a more bearable pain. She continued to stare at me like I was slowly loosing it. Which I was.

'What?' I demanded, it came out harsher then was necessary. I saw her lean back an eyebrow raised. Great, now she was pissed off again.

'I'm sorry?' she asked, her voice was pleasant, no hint of the fury that showed in her body language or her eyes. Oh shit.

'What are you sorry about?' I asked, if I was going to be taken out, I was going to get a few licks in beforehand. Her jaw clenched, her lips tightened and her nose twitched. My insane logic had me deciding to get her all angry and agitated so that I could leave and go have a cold shower, because as in pain as I was, it was only get worse the more angry she got and other then a cold shower the only way to get rid of the pain was to grab her here and now and do something that would cause me to get me cut up into itty bitty pieces by the rest of her insane family.

'What am _I _sorry about?' she demanded taking a step closer and drawing herself up to her full height all 5 foot 2 inches of it. I still thought she was the most adorable creature on earth. It didn't help me, if anything that line of thinking brought on another wave of pain. I didn't think it was possible. To want someone so much that it hurt. You heard about it, you saw it on TV and the movies but seriously that had nothing on the type of pain I was dealing with now, I seriously contemplated going and hitting Cane just for the sake that when he beat me to a pulp there would be something to take my pain off this all consuming need. I cringed and tried to come to terms with the fact that this was it, I was never going to be able to look at another female 

ever again without having to compare her to Arcana. I couldn't believe that I had fallen. I turned and stared at her in wide eyed wonderment, I couldn't help it. She stared back, anger still evident on her face, I must have looked like an idiot because her face became suspicious and then slowly gave way to a look of concern.

'Are you ok?' she asked inching closer to me. No, no I wasn't ok; I was having a major fucking mental breakdown. She inched closer again and went to put her hand on my shoulder. I couldn't have her touching me right now. Because that's what every part of my conscious was yelling at me to do. So I would do the opposite. Looking quickly around I reached over and grabbed my jacket and shrugged it on.

'You have stuff to do with your...' I waved a hand at the door, 'And I have to get some things done for my mum, so yeah, see you at school tomorrow?' I demanded walking to the door and opening it before I could chicken out and stay. Because the further I got away right now the safer my conscious would be. She was just staring at me in shock. It was as though she couldn't quite comprehend what was going on but then again I didn't have that much of a real clue myself other then the fact that if I didn't leave something was going to happen and I didn't want to be around when the fall out came. So I turned ripped open the door, ignored the comedy of Cane falling through it with a startled expression and raced towards the front door as fast as a pretend calm walk would allow. I heard my name called once, but she didn't come after me, one of the boys must have restrained her.

_**Arcana's Point Of View **_

I stared at him in shock, he was leaving? What? He ripped open my door with a such a force that I swear that it almost came off its hinges. What the hell was going on? I went to follow but got caught on Cane as I went to go through the doorway. Landing in a painful heap I struggled to get up. Cane grabbed me and together we tried to straighten ourselves out, it wasn't easy probably due to the fact that my attention was focused on the leather clad boy bolting for the door. Hoping to stop him before he hit the door I called out after him. In my hurry to get up I fell again tripping over an invisible kink in the carpet. Landing harshly I heard a chuckle from behind me.

'Walking getting a little tricky now,' Cane laughed. Trying to stand himself, unfortunately he seemed to get tangled in my legs as he did so and fell on top of me, all the air I had in my lungs came out at once, my head snapped forward in a knee jerk reaction to the weight being dumped on my stomach, head-butting Cane on the way.

'Motherfucker,' he growled out rolling off me, somehow managing to elbow me in the ribs and grabbing a chunk of my hair as he went. All accidental of course. Just like me kicking him in the shin, kneeing him in the hip and pushing off his stomach with my nails where all an accident on my part too.

'Well now it seems that you seem to be having a little trouble standing, at least I can do that,' I smirked. I caught the glint in his eye before he could smother it, that look alone had me full tilt running for the end of the hall towards the bathroom. He caught me before I took four strides. Slamming into my back like a bus we careened forward somehow turning in the process so Cane took the full force of the fall. Didn't mean it didn't hurt. Rolling off him we had a mini slap fight.

'So it's gonna be like that huh?' I demanded, not waiting for his reply I balled my fist and slammed it into his face. His head snapped back.

'OW!' he snarled glaring at me holding his chin in the palm of his hand. '_What_ was that for?' he demanded leaning back against the railing and looking at me, experimentally he worked his jaw left and right.

'Wanted it to be over so we can move onto the more _serious_ happenings in our lives,' I said twisting around till I was propped neatly against the door to Sam's room. He moved to get up, lifting a leg to block his path I gave him a narrow look.

'It's not about them, it's about you and me and our very sick and twisted family,' it was said quietly. It hurt to say it, to purposely take away Canes security blanket, but as much as the boys were part of the family, some things I didn't want them involved in, they had a small idea of what they were up against and really when it came down to it I knew that they could hold their own, but I didn't want them to get hurt because my father was having a seriously fucked up panic attack. He stared at me for a long moment I simply looked back.

'They're family too,' it was said so quietly that I almost didn't catch it. I didn't remove my foot.

'I want a say too,' he looked at me confused. 'You always do what you think is right and you have been doing a wonderful job,' I quickly intoned as I saw a small look of fear cross his face. I never for one doubted my brothers attempt to raise me single handed. Well almost single handed, the boys usually did more damage than good. 'But isn't it time that I get a little more information and a say in the plans that directly affect my life?' It wasn't a question and we both knew it, moving away from my raised leg he came and collapsed beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. 'Can't we talk about _our_ plan of attack before we go and make a group thing out of this?' Cane mulled it over in his head, glancing over at him I could almost see the gears working in his head as he tried figure out what to do, he was always the leader of our group of misfits, but when it came to me it was a group effort. It wasn't his fault really; I was just full of mischief.

'What exactly are you trying to say? That we shouldn't do what we usually do?' he wasn't sure of what I was asking, if he was a computer the words "Do not have sufficient data to compute" would have been flashing on the screen.

'Yes,' I said truthfully. He frowned, his arm subconsciously tightening around my shoulders bringing me closer to him.

'It's worked in the past,' he muttered the frown causing his mouth to turn down. I moved restlessly.

'We have never dealt with something like this before Cane, It's all about me this time,' I said with a sigh, catching his eye. I had to make him see that I was trying to make this less complicated. 'I don't want to cut them out completely I want to talk, just you and I about _exactly _what's going on and our possible plans of action. Then depending on what _we_ decide we can go from there. There's no need to get everyone riled up and worried if all it takes is a small thing to calm it all down again.'

'When did you grow up?' he asked staring at me with an emotion I didn't even wanted to place. It reminded me of how my mother used to look at me before she died. All full of hope and infinite love.

'Did it while you were sleeping,' I said laying my head on his shoulder. There was a slight sound of someone coming up the stairs. Sam came up and spotted us, he started towards us then stopped when Cane motioned him too.

'Having a sibling moment, we'll be down shortly,' he explained, Sam nodded and then frowned slightly. After he had left I lifted my head to look at Cane who was staring at the other side of the balcony.

'Thanks,' I said, it actually meant allot to me to have him respect my wishes like that.

'There's nothing to be thankful for, your right,' he chuckled then at his own private joke. I prodded him in the stomach to fess up.

'What?' I demanded with another poke.

'Can't say,' he was grinning

'Why?' did I just detect a hint of whine to my voice? Dear lord.

'Because you already have an ego the size of mars,' he replied deadpan. I straightened and progressed from prodding to poking working in a small amount of nail to keep things interesting.

'Tell me,' it was a command that would not be ignored.

'Why?' or not.

'Because I want to know.'

'You can't know everything Cana.' I huffed at the lame ass reply.

'I _know_ that. But I can know this TELL ME!' he sighed and ruffled my hair.

'I was just thinking that you usually are,' he didn't make any sense.

'Usually are what?' was I going to have to get out the bamboo shoots to make him talk straight to me?

'Right. About things that is. Your still not quite _right_ in the head baby girl,' I preened and gave a smirk. Ignoring the comment about my mental health I clung to the fact that someone else in the world realised that I was indeed right about most of my convictions.

'Of course I am,' I said it with fake modesty.

'What insane?' he asked a grin forming on his face. I rolled my eyes.

'Well that too, but more along the lines of me being right,' he groaned and muttered something indistinct.

'If anyone asks I will deny that this conversation ever happened,' he warned it. I shrugged against him.

'It's ok, so if this conversation is going to be stripped from the record just letting you know that I think you're awesome,' I said deciding that I should pay him a compliment or two. He chuckled and then sighed.

'So I guess this is where you want me to tell you everything that I know about what's happening,' he asked straightening and removing the arm from my shoulders. I guess that the affectionate time was over.

'That would be the plan, so would you like to do it here or in the closer vicinity to caffeine and beer?' I was already starting to get up before he could reply. Some things just had to be done with coffee and beer. He stood behind me and started to walk slowly behind me. Pausing he grabbed my arm.

'So this is just us right?' he asked. I nodded.

'Just us,' I confirmed.

'So I guess I better tell everyone to evacuate, because the kitchen gets more traffic then central station,' he said it musingly. I just sort of stared at him. He had never told _everyone_ to evacuate before. This was going to be interesting. I watched candidly as he rose and stretched. Sighing he then made his way down the stairs, I was hot on his heels. Walking first into the den/games room he cleared his throat, when he didn't receive the undying attention that he wanted he stalked over to the huge plasma screen and ripped the 

Playstation 3 out of the wall and threw it at the three occupants currently playing it. They took the show of violence in stride and looked at Cane expectantly.

'Out,' was all he said. They stood and filed obediently towards the entry way. 'All the way out, I don't want to see your faces until I call you.' He added to their retreating backs. They froze; it was quite funny actually, to see such a sudden stop in perfect unison. What made it even more comedic was the fact that they turned as one and gaped at Cane with the same expression.

'Did I not say it clearly enough for you knob jockeys? I want you out of the house,' he snapped. They continued to gape. Finally they snapped out of it.

'Yeah ok dude, chill,' Tom muttered, together out of sync this time they walked out of the room, each acknowledging me in their own way as they passed. I smiled back, Cane it seemed was on a war path, one that for some weird reason he was enjoying if the slightly sadistic smile that he was wearing was anything to go off. Next was the meeting/TV/whatever-happens-to-be-happening-in-the-room-at-the-time room. It semi cleared in under a minuet probably due to the fact that Cane had started throwing things a few seconds after the command to leave was given. Moving quickly I ducked the flying missiles that seemed to be making their way towards moving targets. I squashed the feeling of joining in deciding that Cane needed some fun out of the whole ugly situation. Sam came around the doorway hearing the commotion, quickly followed by a few others. Spotting me grinning like a loon he wandered over to me.

'What's happening,' he asked leaning towards me taking in the show.

'Cane's kicking everyone out,' I said cringing slightly as a CD case bounced off someone's head.

'Nice,' he said nodding moving to the left as another DVD case slammed into the wall inches from both our heads. 'Any reason why the sudden tantrum? Not that I'm complaining been needing some space myself.' He said pulling me out of the way of another inanimate object hurtling towards my head.

'Yeah,' I said inching away from the bookshelf, I knew that Cane was headed here next after he finished with the DVD's. What Sam had said sunk in. 'He's kicking you out too.' I said moving quickly to catch my copy of Vampire Hunter D out of the air. I glared daggers at Cane for putting it in danger, catching my glare he shrugged.

'It was your idea,' he said, I narrowed my eyes further.

'Doesn't mean you can put D in danger,' I snapped back. He rolled his eyes and picked up another handful of innocent DVDs.

'Cana what do you mean that I'm getting kicked out too? I live here!' Sam demanded picking up a book and hurling it towards an unsuspecting person. It was then that it hit me. No one had really left the room. They were all still here, playing a sordid game of dodge... Inanimate objects.

'CANE!' I yelled. I refuse to believe that I shrieked! I yelled, hollered and sometimes was even known to shout (well more then sometimes). But I never shrieked.

'What?!' he yelled back ducking as a lamp went flying past his head. I swatted a CD case out of the air in front of me with a fire ball.

'Hello...' I said indicating at the chaos around me. He stared at me blankly, then I saw the cogs starting to work again. Pulling himself upright again he stalked over to Ryan and yanked all his ammunition out of his hands.

'I SAID OUT!!' he roared. Everyone took one look on his face and ran, except for Sam who stubbornly stayed where he was. 'That means you too Sam I will call you when you can come back,' Cane said it without looking at him, I didn't understand why until I saw Sam's face. It was like a kicked puppy... but ten thousand times worse. It was almost painful to look at.

'Right, do I get to know the reason or is that too much to ask of the people I call my family,' he asked, I saw a vary of emotions cross his face before he settled on anger. I rolled my eyes and glared at him. Guilt trip coming right up.

'Don't take it personally Sam,' I said crossing my arms, 'you can go to your room if you want just don't step foot in the kitchen.' He looked at me startled.

'Fine,' he ground out, stalking from the room. Boys, couldn't live with them, couldn't live without them. I looked at Cane who was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I rolled my eyes yet again at him and brushed passed him.

'Beer?' I asked. I heard a sigh.

'Beer sounds great.'

* * *

I would like to say a big thankyou to the people who have reviewed. **Mina the Mischievous, Sarcasticrules, Black.Purple.Rose (extra for the congrats), Romance Junkie (you get extra special thanks for the lovely wedding speech, hope that your anniversary went well) and finally James-Louise. **I would have thought there would be more... actually quite disappointed by the lack of reviews. Oh well I may have to resort to blackmail again. **ANOTHER THING **is that Ben may be taking control of the story for a while, a few weeks maybe a month I will still be here writing and stuff but I have been induced into wedding planning hell. I have exactly 3 weeks to plan and orginise a wedding and all the screwed up girly things that it entails. Because apparently since I agreed to this over commercialised event I have to do it as quickly as possible... just incase I back out (SOOOOOOOOOO NOT GOING TO HAPPEN). But anyways enough about me and my tragic white dress and onwards towards the completion of the story. The more reviews I get the quicker the next chapters go up. I already have 2 more completed because of the upcoming nuptials.

ACE

_Me: I don't want a white wedding, I'm not a virgin._

_Loki: I know you're not, but I do want the white wedding. Hence the huge fucking diamond on your hand._

_Me: Let's elope._

_Loki: The ring is on, you said that you would marry me and all that it entailed. Therefore you have entered into a verbal agreement saying that you are going to have a white wedding._

_Me: You secretly hate me don't you_

_Loki: I waited two years for you to realise that I was the one. I think I have a little leway when it comes to the wedding considering how patient I was._

_Me: Sadistic Bastard_


	35. Walls They attack for no reason at all

I don't own Sky High or any of the characters affiliated with the movie or sub franchises. I do however own the original characters and you will have to ply them from my stone cold hands before you use them. Just warning you.

Caine was drunk not just a little bit tipsy, or slightly intoxicated. But full on slurring his words not standing upright drunk. Come to think about it I was pretty much a goner too, it was the Vodka I supposed that did it to me... that and the billions of shots of tequila that seemed to be poured every time we recounted something majorly disturbing that our father had done in the past. Looking down the world tilted dangerously. Snapping my head back, that seriously fucked up my head. Closing my eyes I prayed for the world to stop spinning so we could go back to being serious. I laughed I couldn't help it. We were set to have a serious discussion. Hell we evacuated the house, pissed off my brothers best friend, destroyed a couple of electrical toys to have this little discussion and here we were sprawled in the kitchen so drunk I couldn't figure out if I was laying down or sitting, and damned if I was going to try and figure it out.

'You are fucking insane... you know that right.' The voice was sardonic in a way that only Sam could be. Turning I looked at him and laughed again. He was just so tall...

'I'm not,' Caine denied from his position on top of the fridge 'the doctor with the great rack said so.' I had no real understanding why he was up there or how he had managed to get up there, but he was, and that was funny too. My tummy hurt for some really weird reason... oh right the laughing. Rolling to my knees I confirmed that I had been lying down. Sam leant down and helped me after a slipped over and landed on my ass for the third time. Was it the third time? Staring up at him he grinned back.

'You always were a cute drunk,' he said wrapping his arms more firmly around my waist as my knees nearly gave way. Looking at him I realised something.

'I love you,' it was out before I could stop it. He froze and blinked a few times.

'What?'

'WHAT!!!' Caine's scream overrode Sam whisper of what I supposed was something akin to horror. Shaking my head before I could think of the consequences, stilling I shut my eyes tight and swallowed furiously trying to stop myself from hurling all over Sam. If I did that he'd drop me on the floor.

'WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU LOV... Motherfucker, owe owe... my eye... my hand... OW MOTHER FUCKER WHO THE HELL LEAVES FUCKING FORKS ON THE FLOOR!!!' turning slowly in Sam's Arms I stared in amazement at the mess on the floor that had formerly been my older brother. Sam started laughing. Holding up a hand Caine inspected the blood that was running down his forearm. 'I think I hurt myself.' Launching myself out of Sam's arms I landed on Caine with a thud when my legs didn't quite work how I expected them too.

'You're trying to kill me aren't you,' He groaned, 'this is revenge for not letting you have sex in the shower isn't it.' I froze on top of him and contemplated that little fact. He had interrupted that hadn't he? Oh the interesting thoughts of that. Possibilities ran through my mind a million miles per hour. Scrambling to my feet off him I held out a hand to ward Sam who had to come to help.

'Help the invalid,' I commanded waving a hand at Caine who was now whining about something or other. My mind was back to a boyfriend who had bolted. Sobering slightly I glanced over at Sam and Caine who were in the middle of a sober/drunk argument about whether they should indeed remove the fork currently embedded in the back of Caine's hand.

'When I said I loved you it was a I love you cause you're like my brother not cause I want to dance with our pants off...' both men froze and looked at me horrified.

'Please don't ever mention me and dancing with our pants off ever again.' Sam commanded in a tone that was insanely parental. I shrugged.

'I've thought about you naked too if you must know.' I said it distractedly my thoughts back on Warren and how he looked naked. There was a choking sound and something that sounded very much like someone dry reaching. Glancing back at them, Caine looked like he was going to murder someone and Sam was trying to breath... probably due to the fact that Caine's hands were around his neck. You had to give it to my brother, even with a fork in the back of his hand and drunk he was doing a pretty fine job of attempting to kill Sam.

'Touch my sister and die,' Caine snarled shaking Sam a couple of times. Sam kicked a few times and tried to nod furiously making choking sounds the whole time. 'Good,' Caine nodded and released him. 'Now please remove the offending piece of kitchen ware from my hand like a good best friend.' Sam took a few deep breaths and gave me a furious glare; I shrugged and leaned against the kitchen table for support. The world hadn't quite fixed itself yet.

'She said she had pictured _me_ naked, I didn't say I'd pictured her naked,' Sam croaked out. Caine simply shoved his hand in Sam's face and nodded sagely.

'And let's keep it that way pervert.' Rolling my eyes I made my way to the doorway and leaned against the frame. I didn't really need it anymore but fuck me if I wasn't going to not use any support that was offered.

'I'm going out...' I declared. Sam raised an eyebrow then ripped the fork out of Caine's hand with a little more brutal force then was really necessary. I blinked blearily at the now screaming Caine who was sprouting obscenities as though they were going out of fashion.

'Keep your phone on you call if something goes wrong,' Sam muttered as he took a gut hit from my overly affectionate brother. Patting my pocket and swaying slightly I confirmed that indeed I do have a phone and it was on me. All good now to find my boyfriend and have sex. Turning I strode towards the door pausing at the wall phone I picked it up and stared at it for a few minutes trying to figure out how the fuck I called a taxi. Finally after a few moments with the taxi service and trying to get them to understand that I needed to go to the paper lantern I headed for the door again. Reaching it I opened it and went to go onto the stoop, money, taxi equals need for money. Turning I slammed into the frame. Pausing I breathed deeply trying to clear the tears from my eyes from hitting my nose against a hard surface. Blinking a few times I carefully made my way back down the hall. You never know with these wall things they could attack without the slightest warning. Stumbling into the kitchen again I made my way over to Caine who was now sitting on a chair while Sam played doctor.

'Oh good your back to nurse me to health. Come ... comfort your traumatised brother.' Spreading his arm he hit Sam in the face with the back of his hand. Jerking back Sam paused then slugged Caine back. I watched mildly amused for a few moments as they semi tried to hurt each other. Then grew bored, wading into the fight I grabbed the wallet that was half hanging out of the back of caine's pants and impressed myself at how I managed to do it all without getting caught in the middle. Relieving the wallet of all its cash I turned and made my way back to the hallway and towards the door, eyeing the walls off the entire time. The taxi was waiting when I arrived unharmed except for a stubbed toe at the front of the house. Getting in I stared at the taxi driver for a while. He stared back, finding it amusing to be having a staring competion with a taxi driver I settled back into the seat and tried to narrow my eyes at him. I managed to make myself go cross eyed; there was a slight twitch at the corner of the taxi driver's lips. Sniffing I looked away.

'You may have won this round Mister I'm-a-badass-taxi driver but trust me next time... oh you do not stand a chance,' I snarled as best I could. He grinned at me outright. I poked my tongue out at him.

'Where to miss?' he asked. What? What was he going on about now? Where to? What? Oh wait...

'Paper lantern,' I commanded waiving a hand in a general direction that could possibly hold the Paper Lantern.

* * *

Hey all its a short chapter... I could make excuses and all that jazz but I doubt it will make a difference. I got married, it was horrific all this white and flowers and commitment and that. I guess that's what weddings are all about but still...

Anyways I will be once again writing regularly again since I got hit with the need to again (probably a chapter a week, maybe more depending on work). Ben will be doing the next bit of the chapter, we decided to rewrite everything that we had previously done cause... well cause I was slightly nuts when I wrote it and didn't like it any more.

So yes REVIEW cause I LOVE those and thanks for all the reviews in the year that I haven't written. Next chapter will be up in a few days.

Also we are looking for another person to take over a small sub plot thing that we created when drunk the other night (basically that's what started the revival of this wonderfully amusing thing) so if you wanna help out just send me an email with a little one shot with Caine and Layla...

Hugs and kisses.

ACE


	36. Stairs and Showers

I do not own Sky High. Only Arcana and her band of misfits.

* * *

As the taxi drove away I contemplated the stairs before me. I was slightly more in control of myself, but the stairs. Those things were just plain evil. I weaved toward them idly wondering whether this was going to be a good idea. I mean I was hot, he was hot, I was horny, he was a guy. Normally this would be a no brainer, but I was also drunk and there was that thing with the feelings. They really annoyed me. Grasping the rail I slid down onto the step, the world spun for a moment before becoming stable once more. Oh god I was turning into a girl. I had really easy plans coming here. I would show up drag Warren into the shower, teach him more than a few things about the birds and the bees, get the itch that was starting to become somewhat irritating scratched and then go home. The more sober I got the more complicated this mission started becoming, there was the whole drunk thing, which Warren may not take as actual consent, then there was the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing that may actually cause the whole wham bam thankyou ma'am plan not to play out quite like I wanted it too... he might want to snuggle. I whimpered and buried my face in my hands, why wasn't this as easy as it had been 20 minuets ago. There was small sounds coming from Warrens apartment. He was still awake. That annoying need jumped up again. Ok then I was here he was here I had a plan I was going to follow that plan. There was only one thing I could do, I had to man the fuck up and deal with this. This was a need that had to be taken care of. Emotions really didn't have a place here. Moving slowly, I somehow miraculously managed to get back into a standing position and squared off with the stairs again. I was going to take one step of the time. Think about getting my itch scratched.

Halfway up I decided that sleeping on the stairs outside wasn't so bad, I mean there's the moon, you gotta love the moon, it's just so bright and shiny and really the stairs may be metal and I'd have a few interesting bruises in the morning but hey I had slept in worse places. Sitting back down I leaned against the railing and propped my head against me knee. I could do this. I could seriously do this like 15 more steps and I was there. The promised land of showers and naked Warren. Stretching I got to my feet and stumbled up the stairs. Before I could reach the door it opened. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

'What are you doing here?' he frowned moved over to me and stilled. 'Did you take a bath in tequila?' well that was an awesome compliment. I shrugged.

'Maybe,' it was all I could manage at the moment. He had a scar, running along his ribs. It fascinated me. I kinda wanted to play with it. I could feel him looking at me, dragging my eyes away from the scar I stared back.

'I can go if you want,' that was not what I meant to say. I was meant to grab him and then do dirty, dirty things to him, getting back down the stairs could also pose a problem. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. I let go of the breath I didn't even know I was holding.

'Oh thank god,' I really didn't think the stairs and I would handle round 2. Or was it 10?

'I would ask why your drunk but I have the feeling I won't understand the answer,' I didn't respond, really what could I say to that. 'Come on,' he wrapped his arm around my waist and guided me inside, as soon as the door closed, I reacted. Turning in his arms I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped. He caught me and shifted me higher.

'Babe wha...' I didn't let him finish, one second he was talking next I was kissing the daylights out of him. He froze for a second and all those stupid female feelings came into the play, those idiotic things of he didn't want me, this was a stupid idea, he chuckled, turned and slammed me into the door with a force that knocked the wind out of me a little.

'Ok then,' was all he murmured before kissing me again. I wriggled and there was a low growl. Pulling away I gasped air. He grinned at me. that cocky know it all bad boy grin. Moving back he gently put me on the ground. I backed up and glanced to the side of the room, there like in the middle of the wall was the door that held a shower, and this was the moment where I could man up and do what I came here to do or I could... not... do what I came here to do. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Turning, I walked towards it, pulling off the singlet as I went,

'Cana, what are you doing,' Warren voice didn't quite sound right, I smiled, looking over my shoulder I grinned. The bra went next.

'Having a shower. Being drunk and all I think it would probably be in the best interest of all if you helped me... you know so I don't drown,' his eyes glazed slightly. Oh yeah battling the stairs had so been worth this.

* * *

So I discovered this when I was transfering some stuff off an old USB and decided to upload it just for funsies... and maybe I might actually finish the story since I read a few reviews that asked me to continue and I remembered how much fun it was to write. I dont know if anyone would be still reading it so just let me know if there are people out there and I'll see if I can put aside some time to write an ending to this thing.


End file.
